True Dimensions
by pegasus5406
Summary: This is a story about a different way of life, where there is two of everything that can soon be taken away. Both worlds could come crumbling down if something isn't done. Both worlds rest on the powers of a young girl and the trust of a Quileute tribe or better yet the Alpha of the tribe known as Chief Jacob Black. Rated M for language Bella/Jake
1. Chapter 1

TRUE DIMENSIONS

 **A/N:** Hey everyone. I just wanted to alert you to the fact that I wrote this story a very long time ago and it was so messed up that I needed to rewrite it and I have and this is the result. It doesn't have a beta, but I did use the Micro soft word grammar and spell check so bear with me for the mistakes.

I also got some really good advice from a friend, Nancy. (Selena) who told me it would be easier to read if I named my dimensions so I did. Their pretty much self-explanatory, one is called **Earth** , the other **Ertha**. I hope this makes it easier to read when changing dimension. I hope you enjoy this story, it's one of my favorites and I just couldn't let it lie without fixing it…so with that said…enjoy…huggs

This is a story about a different way of life, where there is two of everything that can soon be taken away. Both worlds could come crumbling down if something isn't done. Both worlds rest on the powers of a young girl and the trust of a Quileute tribe or better yet the Alpha of the tribe known as Chief Jacob Black. Can you imagine two worlds, two Jacob Black's, two Bella's and two of each Pack member, they may be all lost if she can't fix what is broken…come with me to read, and enjoy True Dimensions.

Remember this is a Bella and Jacob story, bear with me; I must get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story.

A/N: The one thing that you must remember is that there are two Dimensions moving side by side…mirroring one another, what happens here happens there, but when something bad happens in one of them it will pull not only their dimension, but the other off kilter, also pulling their Dimension a few months behind which also starts a paradox. Paradox: (A contradiction. The same person meaning Jake from this universe and Jake from an alternative universe cannot accompany one another in the same universe. It will start a paradox, and will cause a rip in the fabric of time causing both worlds to eventually collapse.) Remember that and the story will make more sense. Plus, I will inform you when we change Dimensions at the beginning of the update or whenever needed. Thank, huggs.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings**

 **, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine and I love to play around in Stephanie's world…

Prologue

* * *

I hate the idea of leaving. I left my beta to handle things on the reservation while I was gone. Although, things have been quiet lately I still hated to leave. It's not that he isn't capable because he is, but I have no choice, I have to go. Since I signed the treaty with the vegetarians I've been leery of letting the tribe out of my site. I still wasn't sure it was a good idea allowing those bloodsuckers to live so close to the reservation or even the town as far as that goes, but what's done is done and it's my responsibility to make sure they keep to the law of the treaty.

My name is Ephraim Daniel Black, I am chief of the Quileute tribe. I'm also Alpha to a small group of shape-shifters'. There are only four of us, but we are capable of defending our tribe.

I had a vision, they don't come often but when they do I know I have to listen, and this is one of those times. The vision called to me to go deep into the forest, to leave my tribe, my people, and my mate. I will know where to go. I've given strict orders to my Beta. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll keep in contact with him, and with that I was off.

I have been traveling for days. I know I am deep in the forest in Canada and when I came to the clearing that I recognized from my vision I stopped and set up camp.

I don't know how long I've been here, but I think it's been at least three days and there was still no sign of the Spirit Guide. I sat quietly in front of the fire that I had made and have kept stoked as I waited. I had my eyes closed, and was in a deep trance. I knew I had to be patient. The Spirit Guide never does anything in a hurry. He wants me to cleanse my soul from the humdrum of the natural world. To in gulf myself into the spirit world. To clear my mind, of everything of this world I live in. He wants me to be one with nature. To only have pure thoughts. It will take time with all the pack worries bouncing around in my mind, and it was difficult to stop thinking of all the problems on my mind concerning the reservation. I kept my eyes closed as I took in a few deep breathes and after what seemed like a short period of time. I was at peace with only the sounds of the forest calmly settling over me. I breathed in the clean air that tantalized my senses. My mind was open, I was at ease.

It was then I realized I was connected to the spirit world. I opened my eyes to see a russet Wolf standing in front of me just on the other side of the fire. His sized didn't bother me even though he was a lot larger than a normal wolf; he was huge even for my standards. He was a good head taller than me and I was bigger than the others of my pack, but I was Alpha and it was the way it should have been. I responded normally with the bow of my head in honor of the Great Spirit.

"Welcome Taha Aki, how can I be of service to you old Great one?" I replied. The Wolf stood tall and amenable, you could see the pride he took in his statues and the love he has for his people. He held his head high and meaningfully. He towered over me, even in wolf form. He was a giant above all. You could see the powerfulness of this wolf and his greatness shines through all else, once a man, a wolf, a leader, now in spirit, he still leads with honor. I keep my eyes and head lowered out of respect and waited for him to speak.

"Ephraim…you have been a great leader to our tribe, as well as Alpha. I have much to tell you, some will be unbelievable to you, but you must take heed in what I say," he began with a great roar of his deep baritone voice as it echoed through the forest.

"Of course your greatness, I am at your service," I praised.

"Then listen well and follow what I say, with no questions asked," he demanded.

"Yes, your greatness," I said, keeping my head bowed and eyes down.

"Everything, I tell you this day you will not understand, but you must follow what I say to the letter, is that understood?" he asked. I didn't understand, but I knew that I must follow his orders, he was the Great Taha Aki and only he knew how things would turn out. I trusted what he said. It wasn't up to me to second guess his orders, I never had, and I saw no need to start now or at least not until what he said next.

Yes your greatness, I understand," I replied.

"You must send your imprint away," he demanded. I jerked my head up to look into his eyes, which is never done. To look into the Great Spirit's eyes was disrespectful, but I didn't care right now. What did he mean send her away? I was confused and upset. I can't do that and he knows it. This would be devastating to me and to her as well. What would happen to her? I just can't do this to her. Why would he say such a thing? The imprinting process is final. We are soul mates. She's my reason for living. She is ever breath I take. My mind raced through reasons why he would ask this of me. Maybe he wants to see my reaction to his words. He is testing me. I didn't know for sure, but I wondered if he was saying this to see if I will do as he says, so I will summit to his orders, as I lowered my head once again and answer.

"Yes, great one," I said, waiting for him to tell me if it was a test or not.

"The bond with your mate will be broken and another will take her place," he continued. My heart began to beat faster, he meant it; he would have me send my imprint away. This is unheard of… it's never happened before even he himself couldn't break from his imprint and took many wives as a result. My head was spinning. I was trying with everything in me to understand. The pull of the imprint was tugging at my heart just at the mere mention of his words to me. I had to get control of myself. I am chief I must show some sort of restraint as I sat before the Great Spirit. I took a few deep breathes, as I readied myself to speak.

"Your greatness, this is unheard of, it is impossible to break the bond of an imprint. I will not live without her, you yourself know this is impossible great one," I told him in a weak voice.

"You doubt the word of Taha Aki?! He bellowed.

"No! Your greatness, I just fear for my imprint. I wish her no harm. I fear for only her," I begged.

"Ephraim… I know you don't understand, but this is necessary. Your imprint is barren, due to an injury she sustained as a child. There will be no pain come to her, the bond will be severed. You are the Chief of the tribe. You must father a son to take your place one day. The woman I send to you will have much importance to the future. Her name is Isabella Jane Swan. Her husband was killed in an accident leaving her alone and pregnant with a daughter. You will grow to love this child and raise her as your own. Their powers are great," he continued.

"Powers?" I asked shocked at his words. "Is she a witch, Oh, great one?"

"No my son, she is not a witch. She's a seer, she sees the future and she sees what is coming, what the future holds and this frightens her. She has told no one of these visions out of fear. You must help her see that these things are a gift and make it known to her that her power will be handed down to her daughter, and her daughters, daughter. It will be needed for the future. She will be the ancestor to a great power known as an Ancient," he explained.

"I am sorry great one, I do not understand. I mean, I understand for me to help her, but not about the future thing," I told him.

"It is not for you to understand, you must make her understand that she must protect the powers, so she can hand them down to her daughter, and her daughters, daughter so they will know what is to be done in the future," he said taking a deep breath before continuing. "She must also keep a journal telling of her powers, and in doing so telling her future grandchildren that something was about to happen, so they will be ready to handle the catastrophe that is to come. I was sent here by another, one that is greater than I. She alone, will be her Spirit Guide when it is time," he explained. I nodded my head, agreeing to his words.

"There will be a catastrophe in the future that only her… what… great granddaughter will only be able to fix?" I asked wearily.

"Yes, my son, but it doesn't stop there, your great grandson will imprint on her, and there will be great confusion with the imprint and much pain. You too must keep a journal as well to help with this problem," he began again only this time speaking of my off spring that will come. "Your great grandson will do as you have, imprint on the wrong woman, which will cause great pain to the Swan woman and to your great grandson," he said. I wrinkled my brow in worry.

"He as well has his father your grandson will not see what is true and will hold firm to their beliefs. Although, he sees the Swan woman and feels the pull, he will stand strong with the wrong imprint," he continued. I felt a sting of pain in my chest, just the thought of my great-grandchild going through this was heartbreaking. I sighed as I listened further to what he had to say.

"The Swan woman will know of this wrongful imprint, and her heart will break, and will stand alone. She will work closely with her rightful mate, but will be unable to tell him of this for her own reasons. He will be Chief of the tribe, and it will be painful for her to see her rightful mate interacting with the other woman, but she will stand strong as she will help her tribe," he said.

"Her tribe?" I asked more confused than ever.

"Sleep now my son, take what I have told you so far and put it in order. I will return to you in the morning and tell you more," he said, disappearing into the forest.

I sat there in front of the fire trying to contemplate what was told to me. He said I wouldn't understand, but I am to act on what he told me. How am I to act on something I don't' understand? I am to give up my imprint which is unheard of… and take another into my bed. I know enough about the Great Spirit to know that anything is possible, that they can do anything to set the world right again. I also wonder why the powers that be had me imprint on a woman who was barren to begin with. I knew I would have to father a son to take my place as chief one day or even be Alpha of the pack, but the pull of Myra was too strong to resist.

I was the only son, how was this to be so? So there will be another. I will have to take what Taha Aki says to heart and pray that Myra will not be totally shattered at this news. The rest of this is that the Swan woman has powers. It was a lot to swallow; an Ancient? I know nothing of such things. I would be conceded to believe we are the only supernatural creatures on this earth. Of course there are other out there, some good and some evil. It is evident that these Ancients are good. It was obvious her great granddaughter is destined to be one, which brought me back to what kind of catastrophe the future holds. It could be anything. The first thing that came to mind was the elements, earthly bound as in earthquake or floods, etcetera.

How can an Ancient stop this type of thing? Unless, it was caused by someone, but how can someone cause a catastrophe? I didn't know…my head was spinning with all of this information. I know nothing about such things. Maybe that's what Taha Aki meant when he said I wouldn't understand. It was up to me to act on his words, not there meaning, it was not for me to understand. I will take it one day at a time and let whatever was natural take its place. I will just go with the flow of things. I finally let sleep over take me. And when morning came so did Taha Aki.

I bowed to him once again and took a seat in front of the fire as before. He continued to speak.

"You have separated yourself with the unknown and what is expected of you, this is good my son," he expressed.

"Yes, your greatness, I know not of the things you have told me, but resigned myself to only accept the things I can change, it is for the future to take care of the things I cannot. I will do what is expected of me here and now to get the word to my children," I told him.

"This is good, now I will continue. I will start by telling you that you will be the last pack to evolve for two generations," he began. Which I took as a good thing, if there will be no more wolves transforming then that means the cold ones are gone at least from around the tribe. I thought to myself.

"The Cullen's will leave very soon, you as well as your brothers will stop phasing and grow old with your mates," he said.

"That is wonderful news your greatness," I told him with a grin on my face.

"Yes, my son, but always keep in mind that they are still out there," he said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"The Cullen's will return in seventy years, which will cause the wolf gene to kick in again. Your great grandson, Jacob Ephraim Black," at the mention of his name gave me great pride.

"Yes, my son he is named after you. He will be known as the greatest Chief and Alpha, besides you to ever lead this tribe," he said as I smiled at his words.

"Thank you, your greatness," I told him.

"I speak only the truth my son. He as well as his true imprint will be able to communicate through their minds, mostly through her powers. He and his first imprint will find this strange as will his father; your grandson will also find it strange. His father will study this as he will always study our history through his life time. Your grandson will be an historian the keeper of the words, he will know all of our history and understand them, but the history of you and Isabella will be lost for a short time, but William, your grandson will dig until he finds the journals from you and your mate. Your grandson will also know of the herb," he said.

"The herb, your greatness?" I asked confused once again.

"He will be an herbalist as well as a historian, he will know of all the herbs and know there uses. Some herbs can be dangerous if used in the wrong way, you must write this in your journal, but only mention it, nothing more, this will spark William's interest and will help him in solving one of the future problems. When you return to your tribe you must go to the herbalist, have him write his own journal and name all the herbs and there uses, then have him file it in the great hall of our history," he told me.

"Yes, your greatness," I said, I knew he had a reason for all of this and it wasn't for me to understand, but it was left up to me to start the ball rolling and without me starting this everything will fall apart. So I knew my importance in all of this. If I didn't do what was asked of me then the future would fall.

"My son, we live in a world of magic of supernatural creatures, most of the world knows nothing of such things, and most calls them only myths, and folklore. We live in one world, but don't think that it is the only one. There are parallel worlds that run side by side, where one person lives so does another, as good is to evil, you cannot have one and not the other, so is it with these worlds, pull the tether just a little and it will be out of place. It will cause a paradox. Both worlds if not more will cease to exist, they will crumble and all will die," he told me. I looked at him with a furrowed brow, more confused than ever. I know once again it wasn't my place to understand, but this was detrimental to the chaos that was to come.

"One mere human will cause this destruction without even realizing he is doing so. His jealousy for one woman will cause the deaths of all," he told me. I sighed at the thought of the whole world being destroyed with one human's jealousy. I took it as a domino effect. Something else must have to happen before this human can even cause such a catastrophe, and I had a feeling it had to do with the tribe. It would filter its way through time and space and land in this human's hands for him to cause this without him realizing what he was doing. But without knowing what it was, I had no chance of stopping it before it starts and that bothered me.

I must keep my eyes open and see if I notice anything that may happen differently, if it is even possible for me to step in and stop the beginning of such destruction, I thought. The Great Spirit interrupted my train of thought as he spoke again.

"Remember Ephraim Daniel Black, do as I ask, keep the journal, persuade Isabella to do the same, appoint someone to file these, journal's in the great hall of our history upon your deaths. Speak to the herbalist follow through to make sure his journal is filed away. Do as I say so the future can be saved," he told me finally.

"Yes, great one, I will make it so," I told him. Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

TRUE DEMENSIONS

Remember this is a Bella and Jacob story, bear with me; I must get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story.

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER ONE

EPHRAIM DANIEL BLACK

AND

ISABELLA JANE SWAN

* * *

So, that was it, it was up to me and this Swan woman to make sure the future was safe. I sighed, as I remembered I would lose the woman I loved more than life itself, to save our future, a tear slipped down my cheek, I felt the loss already. I could feel my heart breaking and a hole already forming in my chest from the loss, as I whispered her name,

"Myra,"

I packed up my things and flung them over my shoulder and headed home. My mind thinking back to all that Taha Aki told me, a lot I didn't understand, but some I did it was up to us to save the future, without us doing our part those in the future, our children, couldn't do theirs. It was hard for me to imagine that there were different dimensions in time, that they ran side by side with ours that the same people lived there lives as we lived ours, and with one microscopic thing out of line could cause such destruction.

Who plans all this out anyway? It seems so unfair that so many would be at risk from one mistake, it blows my mind how worthless it could be. So many lives could be affected by one decision.

Well so be it, I would deal with the pain, I will do as I am told, I will release my imprint and only hope that she would release me, if not I will be in physical pain. I approached the reservation, before I headed home I gathered the pack, I wouldn't tell them of what was to come but I would let them know that the Cullens' have left and we will be free to stop phasing for the next two generations.

I knew they would be happy about that. Quil Ateara Amos Clearwater Joshua Uley and myself would be free to live our lives as we see fit, well they would, as for me not so much, I had to live my life with a woman I knew nothing about. As I expected they were elated at the fact that the Cullens' were gone and they could retire their wolves. They decided to have a bonfire to celebrate.

I left them to meet with the Elders, I told them of my meeting with Taha Aki, and the coming disaster, they were more than a little upset about the imprinting situation, they find the imprinting process sacred and was upset that I had to release my imprint for a woman they knew nothing about and voiced their opinion accordingly.

I asked them if they would go against the wishes of the Great Spirit that was sent to me by another Great Spirit that was even more powerful than he. The room went silent; they knew they had no choice.

After leaving there I headed for home by way of the woods, as I walked I heard a cry, I stopped and looked around to see where it came from, but couldn't find anything or anyone, as I continued walking I heard it again, it drew me to the top of the hill that laid before me, as I looked around once again still not seeing anything the cry came again, I looked down and at the bottom of the hill, where laid a young woman, I ran down the hill to her aid, she had blood covering her face due to a laceration on her head, after seeing me she moved away only to pass out, I picked her up and carried her to my home, as I came through the door Myra gasped and ran to fetch a pan of water and some clean rags.

She asked me what happened to her, I told her I didn't know that I came across her in the woods on my way home, as I watched Myra tend to the woman's needs. It brought back my meeting with Taha Aki, I closed my eyes and felt my heart rip apart a little more, I left her with the woman and walked to the window in the parlor and stared out to sea letting my mind wonder, how was I supposed to break Myra's heart as mine was breaking already.

After awhile Myra came from the room, she told me the woman had a few bumps and bruises, she bandaged the wound on her head, she said it looked worse than it was and that she would be alright, she just needed to rest. I looked at her sadly and returned to look out the window.

"Ephraim, we need to talk," she said, I looked back at her, she walked up to me and took my hand and led me to the sofa, she sat down next to me and looked down at her hand, she looked a bit nervous as her fingers twirled around one another.

"Myra, are you alright?" I asked her taking her hand into mine. She looked up at me with a half smile.

"Ephraim, um…I can't do this anymore," she said, I looked at her with a puzzled look trying to understand what she was referring too.

"Can't do what?" I asked, confused.

"Umm… I can't stay here anymore, all this is too much for me, I've tried I really have but I'm a wreck, I'm always worried if you'll ever come back in one piece, or if you will come back at all. This supernatural stuff isn't for me, I just can't do it any longer…So Ephraim I release you from the imprint," she said. I looked at her in shock with my mouth hanging open, my mind went blank, I couldn't even form two words together, when I could speak I thought, should I tell her about the pack no longer having to phase…I answered myself…no… it didn't matter now, I was trying to find away to release her from the imprint, then I felt it, the pull was gone, once she released me the pain was gone, we were free of one another.

I told her I understood and wished her the best in life, and we parted friends. She had packed her things while I was gone and in a short time her brother came to pick her up and take her to his home. I couldn't help but wonder if the Great Spirit had something to do with it, then I remembered the woman in the next room, I sighed and went quietly into the room to check on her, as I looked down at her I found a beautiful woman, she had long raven black hair that flowed to her waist, her heart shaped face illuminated her pouty lips, her bronze color skins shimmered in the light casted from the window, she looked like an angel laying on the bed.

I pulled up a chair and placed it near the bed and sat down and took her small hand in mine, her skin was so soft, I could smell a scent of wild flower in the spring, I placed her hand to my cheek and breathed deeply, her fragrance made my head spin, who is this lovely creature? I asked myself as I looked up at her face.

She slowly opened her eyes to meet mine, and the world shifted. It wasn't gravity that anchored me to the ground it was her, I would do anything, be anything for her, this was nothing like I felt for Myra and I wondered if I really did imprint on Myra, this was much more, a more intense feeling, I would move mountains for this woman if she would let me. Once I gained my composer, I found that she was looking at me the same way; she closed her eyes then opened them again.

"Where am I," she whispered, with just a sound of her voice sent a shiver down my spine. She tried to pull herself up to lean against the head board, I pulled the pillow up and helped her lean against the pillow in an upright position.

"I am Ephraim Black, I am Chief of this tribe, I found you in the woods you had fallen and was hurt, I brought you here to my home," I told her. "What is your name," I asked her. "Isabella Swan," she said, as my eyes grew with surprise, of course that's who she is, who did I think I would imprint on if not her, Taha Aki said I would find her, I guess I figured it wouldn't be so fast. Yet here she was.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Swan, your safe here, so just relax, can I get you anything, tea, maybe some water?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"How did you know I was a Mrs.?" she asked. I looked at her, I hadn't even realized I had called her Mrs. Swan and had to think fast.

"I'm sorry I guess I just took it for granted that you were married, should I send for your husband? I could have him brought here for you," I asked, I knew she was widowed but I didn't want her to know I knew. I looked back at her she had a sorrowful look on her face as a tear fell down her face, I couldn't help myself as I reach up and wiped it away with the pad of my finger. "Are you alright, should I send for a doctor?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"My husband is dead Mr. Black he died four months ago," she cried.

"Oh…I am so sorry," I told her and I meant it, I hated seeing her so upset.

"No, please, I have dealt with his death, my problem doesn't lie with his death but with the circumstances," she told me. I wondered if she spoke of the child she carries, I can hear the heart beat; it was very strong, I could hear it from where I sat.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," I told her, keeping up the pretences.

"I am pregnant with his child," she started to cry once again. The tears flowed down her face, I sat on the side of the bed and pulled her into my lap and held her close against my chest as I rubbed her back to comfort her the best I could, she didn't seem to mind, I could feel the pull and wondered if she could feel it as well, I felt a tingling all over my body as our bodies touched, I breathed in her scent, the wild flowers of spring and it was wonderful, I had to fight to keep my wolf at bay, he wanted to take her and make her ours right then and there. I rocked her back and forth and sung a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me as a child.

After awhile I had a chance to talk with her, she had no family here at all and no place to go. So, I told her she could stay here with me, and to my surprise she took me up on it. After awhile here, I explained things to her about the tribe and what we are or we used to be, and told her about imprinting, she took it well, she did know some about the supernatural world, telling me about how her grandmother told her that she would come into her own powers and that she was a seer, and her children would grow in powers as well. I don't think she knew just how important her family was, so I took it upon myself to tell her about Taha Aki and what he said, after all it is her family and mine that would have to deal with the coming disaster, I told her how we must keep a journal to help our children down the line.

She truly took everything well, and we became closer and soon her daughter was born and I loved Jean Renee and cared for her as she was mine. I still worried about Myra, and I hoped that she felt no pain from our ending the imprint…it worried me for awhile until her brother told me that she was fine that she had went away to visit her aunt for a short time. But shortly after that her brother came to visit me he carried a child in his arms, I invited him in and asked after Myra, he sighed and took on a pained look, as he looked down at the child in his arms. He looked back at me and began.

"Chief, this is Myra's child," he said, which surprised me, she was supposed to be barren, and now he tells me she bore a child. "It is also your child," he continued. But I barely heard any of what he said after that. "She died giving birth to this child, her last words to me were to make sure that I get the child to you, he will be the next Chief, I promised her this and now I bring you, your son," he said, as he handed me my son. I looked down at my son, he looked exactly like me, there was no denying that he was mine.

He told me that she had gone away to have the child, she didn't want to cause me any pain, she knew I had imprinted on Isabella and kept her pregnancy a secret but when she knew she was going to die, she had no choice, she had to make sure he went to his father. She hadn't named him yet, and it was true he would be the next Chief.

I thought it would cause problems with Isabella, knowing that I had a son with another woman, she knew about Myra and how we had to walk away from the imprint, if it truly was an imprint. If Isabella and I were to ever have a son he wouldn't be Chief, but once again she surprised me, she walked up to me and took my son from my arms and smiled brightly, then looked at me. "It's true Ephraim…he looks just like you," she said with a smile, then looked down at my son.

"So what do you say little Chief, what should your name be?" she asked. "Um… how about Daniel Levi," she said, looking at me for approval, I smiled and agreed, so did Jerry, Myra's brother considering Levi was his middle name and the child would carry his name as well. Jerry stayed awhile and left with a promise to visit again soon.

Isabella loved and cared for my son as if he was hers, she showed no favoritism between the two children, and that made me love her even more. The years flew by we all grew older, we wrote in our journals to pass on what went on in our daily lives to pass on to our children and their children, Daniel indeed took over as Chief of the tribe after Ephraim grew older, and with his passing, Isabella went shortly after, and the children grew. The journals after their passing were taken to the great hall of our history and never thought of again, well at least until William; Ephraim's grandson went on the lookout for them. He had found out that they existed and searched high and low for them with no luck as-of-yet, but he was persistent, he knew it would bring light to the situation at hand, and he wouldn't quit until he found out what the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

Remember this is a Bella and Jacob story, bare with me; we have to get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story.

A/N: Descriptive death, just a warning All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all me…

CHAPTER 2

ISABELLA AND ELIZABETH SWAN

* * *

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I like to be called Bella. I am 5'4" and have raven black hair that flows to my waist. I have dark brown eyes and I am what a lot of people call petite. I am plain looking I guess you would say, although my father keeps telling me that I am beautiful. I don't see it, but who am I to argue.

I live on the reservation called Burns Piute. My dad Charlie was born and raised here. When my dad met my mom he moved to Arizona to be near her… shortly thereafter they married, which was a bad idea… they were as different as night is to day and before they knew it they were divorced.

Mom left to live with her parents who lived in Florida and my Dad moved back home to the reservation. Mom wasn't in Florida long before she found out she was pregnant with me. Dad says she was a model and didn't want to screw up her figure and that was one of the reasons they divorced. She didn't want any kids, but to everyone's surprise she had me anyway. After I was born complications set in and mom died, before she did she made grandma, her mother promise to send me to my dad. She did and I've been with him every since.

The only thing is that we move around a lot, but you see it's not my dad's fault. It's not that he doesn't have a job that makes us move a lot, no, it's because of me. You see, I have what dad calls a gift. I see things in my mind before it happens. Dad thought I was only dreaming at first, but when they started coming true it kind of freaked him out. Hell it freaked me out. After learning this he called his mom, and told her about it. He was worried and needed a reason for why I kept having these visions. My grandmother told him that it was a family trait and that my powers had just begun, she told him that more would appear as I got older.

Well, dad might call them gifts, but I call them holy terrors, and it's the reason we move around so much. You see, I don't like to be touched and the reason I don't like to be touched is that when someone touches me I can see them, not just by looking at them, but all of them. I see them from the time they are born until the day they die. I can see who they will marry how many kids they will have and sometimes how they will die, depending how long I am in contact with them, and I hate it!

Kids can be very cruel. When they found out I didn't like being touched, they made it what it seemed to be their lifelong ambition to do just that. They touched me. Sometimes it would get real bad, especially if they died a cruel death, when that happened I would lose it. For example, one time this kid grabbed me and held on. He couldn't have been more than twelve years old, and I tried to get away from him, but he was much stronger than I was and he held on tight. It wasn't the fact that he touched me long enough for me to see what he was like, or what he had been through it was how he was going to die. I watched as he burned to death in a house fire. I watched as his skin melted from his body. I screamed bloody murder, until his mother came out of their house and jerked him away from me. I fell to the ground sobbing.

They sent for my dad who was the only one who could calm me down. He knew what had happened when he first laid eyes on me. He pulled me to him and rocked me in his arms and sang a Quileute song his mother used to sing to him as a child and it worked, it always worked every time. He tried to get me out of there before I could say anything, but I couldn't just leave and let him die like that, so I ran to his mother and begged her to watch him. I told her how he would die, his mother thought I was crazy and contacted the Elders who politely asked us to move on, so like I said we move a lot.

Charlie's parents called and begged him to move back to the reservation. They told him that they would help by teaching me how to control my powers. So, that's what we did we move back to the reservation where my dad grew up and we weren't there long before the Elders got word of me. They asked for a meeting with us, so now we have a meeting set up for next week. Grandfather spoke to dad about the reservation where my grandmother was born and raised. He said that they are good with all thing supernatural and he thought I would do exceptionally well there. He told him that Billy Black was the Chief there and all dad and I would have to do was go talk to him, that he would make sure that we got settled in and comfortable with the area, so we're waiting to see what happens at the meeting here before he decides what we should do.

* * *

 **Elizabeth Swan**

I was standing on a beach in Washington. I was there on a much needed vacation. I had heard about how the whales come here to migrate. I wanted to see them for myself. Not only that, but I also loved small towns. I'm also interested in Native American history and as so I'm taking a class on Native American cultures. I'm also doing a paper for that class called 'A way in the lives of the Native American's'.

I have traveled all over the United States and visited many reservations. I've talked too many of their people and have learned how they feel about their culture and history. I have found that they are very proud of their heritage no matter where I go, which makes me kind of envious of how I don't know of my own.

I carry a Laptop with me at all time's it is full of information that I have gather during my travels for my thesis. I too have Native American blood that I'm sure you have guessed, but my grandparents didn't like talking about it, so I am at a loss of my own heritage. I do know that my Native American heritage comes from my father's side, and seeing I don't know anything about my father's side of the family I'm at a loss with no way of finding out about that side of my family because my grandparents told me that he was dead.

I had asked them about him and my heritage many times, but they refused to talk about it, or him. My name is Elizabeth Jane Swan. I stand 5'5" inches tall, and I have raven black hair that flows to my waist, I have dark brown eyes and I am small built. I guess you could say I'm pretty, that's what I've been told anyway. I live in a little town in Florida called Bradenton. I have a beach house there. My mom passed away when I was born from complications after my birth leaving my grandparents to raised me.

When they died last year, I inherited the house and so much money that if I lived ten life times, I still wouldn't be able to spend it all. I do classes on line, because I have a fetish you might say. I love to travel, and you can't go to school and travel, so I chose to do classes on line and travel. So, you see I get the best of both worlds.

I decided to come to Washington to the little town of Forks to visit the reservation called La Push. I was given the name of a man called Billy Black when I called the Reservation to inquire about getting an interview with one of their Elders, so I called him in hopes that he would see me and answer a few questions about their heritage.

I told him that I was writing a paper for my class and he agreed to meet with me this afternoon, but for now I am sitting here on what is called first beach waiting to see my first whale…ever. I think someone was pulling my leg, because I've climbed up on this rock formation and sat high above the beach for what seemed like hours, without seeing a single one. I looked down at my watch and realized I only had an hour before I had to meet with Chief Black. I sighed. So much for the whales I thought as started to climb off of the rocks.

I was half way down when I slipped and plummeted to the sand. Thank god it was sand, or I would really be in trouble. I must have twisted my ankle for when I put presser on my foot I fell once again to the sand. "Ow, Shit! "I moaned in pain as I rubbed my ankle. I tried to get up again trying to put all my weight on the other foot and hobble the best I could across the sand only to fall again. "Shit! Shit!" I yelled and smacked the ground and placed my head in my hands and grumbled. "Not today, please not today."

"Are you okay Miss?" a voice said close by. I looked up to see a man who had knelt down in front of me and was now staring at me. His bronze color skin glistened with sweat from where he had been running. His black hair flowed past his shoulder, and his dark brown eyes twinkled. He had a brilliant white smile and his muscles bulged all over his body. Who is this god? I thought to myself and wondered why I hadn't melted into a puddle of goo in the sand.

"Wow," I said out loud not meaning to. He smiled again, "Oh…sorry, um…I fell off that rock formation over there," I told him, as I pointed to where I had come from. "I'm afraid I twisted my ankle, I'm trying to get to my car," I complained. "I have an interview this afternoon and if I don't get back to my motel soon, I'm going to be late," I told him.

"Would you like me to help you get back to your car?" he asked and I nodded.

"Please, If it's not too much trouble," I told him.

"Of course it's not any trouble," he said as he leaned over and picked me up and carried me out to the parking lot. His body felt so warm to the touch, and I wondered if he was running a temperature or if he was only hot from all the running he had seemed to be doing when I interrupted him. I put my hand around his neck and laid my head on his shoulders. I couldn't help, but breathe him in. He smelt like the forest, fresh and of pine trees with a hint of salt water from the ocean. I could have stayed in his arms forever.

"Which one is yours?" he asked bringing me out of my daze of being close to him. He smirked leading me to believe that he knew I was paying a little more attention to him than I should have been, but ignored it for now and I pointed to my car.

"The green one there," I said, as he walked over and opened the driver side door and sat me on the seat.

"Okay, there you go," he said with that same beautiful smile.

"Thank you…Um…," I said as I paused, waiting for him to tell me his name.

"Jacob," he said, sporting that same smile.

"Thank you, Jacob. I'm Elizabeth by the way," I said smiling back at him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Elizabeth. Are you going to be around this area for awhile?" he asked.

"It was nice meeting you as well Jacob and yes, I will be around for awhile," I told him.

"Good, maybe I'll see you around again real soon," he said.

"I hope so Jacob, thank you again," I told him.

"No problem, later," he said with a wink and walked back toward the beach.

I turned and started the car and back up and looked back to take one last look at Jacob before leaving the parking lot and I noticed he was still standing there watching me. I waved at him as he waved back, and then headed to my motel.

I limped back to my room and found an ace bandage I had in one of my bag and wrapped it around my ankle and stood up. It did feel a lot better with the bandage on it, only leaving me to walk around with a slight limp.

I walked over to where I left my bag that housed my laptop and note book to find it wasn't there. "What the hell…where is it," I said to myself, I tore the room a part hunting for my laptop, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. "What's going on here?" I stood in the middle of the room and looked around. "Can anything else go wrong today?" I said agitated.

I walked over and picked up the phone and called the front office to complain that someone had been in my room and stole my laptop. I continued going off telling him that my computer had all my work on it that I had gathered for months and how upset I was.

He said he would come down and check around for me, which offended me. Why would I lie about something like that, which pissed me off even further? The shady little man then stood at my door and had the audacity to ask if I misplaced it. I told him to look around if he didn't believe me, that it's not here anywhere," I yelled more agitated than ever. He left with an "I'll turn it in as missing." I asked if he had a note book and a pencil I could barrow? That I had an interview in twenty minutes, and I have to take notes. He told me to meet him in the office and he would give me what I needed, as he turned and left, I sighed.

"Mental note never stay in this motel again." I grabbed my bag and got into my car and drove around to the office, I got out and hobbled inside where he handed me a note book and some pencils. I asked him if there was a faster way to get to La Push from here and I showed him the address where I would be going. He told me he knew of this place and directed me to go down two blocks turn right and that road would take me directly to where I needed to be. I thanked him and left. Fifteen minutes later I was parked in front of a small red house that looked like it could use a fresh coat of paint.

I climbed out of my car and walked up to the door and knocked. A man opened the door in a wheel chair with a smile. "You must be Elizabeth," he said. "Yes, I am. Chief Black?" I asked. "Billy, please, come in, come in," he said. I walked in to a small living area, with a sofa and a chair and a flat screen television that was positioned so it could be seen from any place in the room.

He directed me to sit on the sofa, as he placed his wheelchair on the other side of the coffee table directly in front of me. "Thank you so much for meeting with me Chief Black. You don't know how much this means to me," I told him with a smile of acceptance.

"It's no problem at all Elizabeth. I'm happy to do it, especially if it help with your school project, and please call me Billy, everyone does," he said again, still smiling at me. "I noticed that you're limping, are you alright?" he asked with concern. I smiled feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh… yeah, I kind of had a little mishap on the beach earlier. I fell from some rocks while trying to climb down, but I'm fine now," I told him. He nodded his head in acceptance. "You're much younger than I thought you would be," he said. "Um…I'm 20," I told him, a little skeptical of telling him my age. "As I said on the phone that I am collecting information on cultures of the Native Americans for a story I'm doing for class," I continued.

"Yes, you are Native American are you not?" he asked. I looked at him not really wanting to get into my heritage, but knew I may not have any choice in the matter if he was already starting to ask me question about myself.

"Yes…um…I am half Native American, on my father's side," I told him, hoping he would leave it at that.

"Oh really, what tribe was he from?" he asked. I knew then I was hit. Now I would have to explain to a stranger my life history and hating to do so, but if I wanted this interview I would have to comply.


	4. Chapter 4

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

A/N: Remember this is still a Bella and Jacob story, bear with me; I must get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story.

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER THREE

JACOB AND ELIZABETH

 _"Oh, really… What tribe was he from?" he asked. I knew then I was hit. Now I would have to explain to a stranger my life history and hating to do it, but if I wanted this interview I would have to comply._

"I…I don't know, my father and mother died when I was quite young. My mother's parents raised me and they hated my father. They wouldn't tell me anything about him or where he came from," I told him. I lowered my head hating to explain all of this to a complete stranger.

"Oh…I am sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to pry into your personal business. I was just curious. I find it interesting and study different tribe **'** s histories as well as my own **.** I find it easier to talk to someone if I know more about them, please forgive my insolence," he said.

"Oh no, no, no… it's alright, you didn't know," I said trying to reassure him.

"So you said on the phone that you wanted to know about our history and culture, but before I tell you anything. I have to ask, why did you chose this tribe as part of your story?" he asked curiously.

"Well **,** I have been all over the United States and been to 15 different tribes. You would be surprised at how different their cultures are," I told him.

"Really, that's a lot of research, but why did you chose the Quileute tribe?" he asked once again.

"I find the Quileute tribe most interesting, but mostly the wolves that your tribe hold sacred," I replied excitedly. He smiled at my awareness of his tribe.

"Really… and why do you find the wolves interesting?" he asked. I looked at him, wondering who was doing this interview here me or him, and from the way it looked it was him asking all the questions. But seeing that he was mainly asking about why I was so interested in the wolves I found I didn't care, because it was one of my favorite subjects to talk about so I answered. I not only wanted to show him how important it was for me to learn his heritage, but I also wanted him to tell me everything about his tribe including why they held such a high honor with the wolves.

"Well…like I said you put wolves in high honor, higher than any other animal and not only are they beautiful, but when you look into their eyes it's almost as though they are looking into your soul. They are very intelligent creatures, and I find them very interesting, which is one of the main reasons I came to talk to you about your tribe, Billy," I explained excitingly.

"Well Elizabeth it seems you've answered your own question about our tribe, you already know a lot about us," he said with a smile. I was afraid he was going to end our conversation there, so I continued.

"Oh no, Billy there is so much more to learn, and I am willing to stay here and learn all I can about your tribe, sir, if you will grant me the time," I begged. He looked at me and I could tell he was studying me. I hoped he wouldn't send me away before I could learn more about his cultures.

"Well then, Elizabeth…I have a proposition for you. You can take it or leave it it's entirely up to you. If you're going to stay here for that long I suggest that you move in here with us. My daughter is off at college and won't be home for some time. You can stay in her room. That way you can be around our people and learn all you need to learn. At least, that way you won't have to pay to stay in a motel," he told me.

Well, I didn't expect that, I thought. I was getting ready to answer him when the door flew open and someone I didn't expect to see walked in. We stared at one another with surprise.

"Oh, Elizabeth, this is my son Jacob, Jacob, Elizabeth, she is here to learn about our cultures," Billy said with a proud smile.

"Well, hello again," Jacob said reaching over and grabbed my hand and looked down at my foot, "how's the ankle," he asked, with a chuckle.

"It's fine, thank you," I told him.

"I thought you had an interview this afternoon?" he asked as he looked at me puzzled.

"I do and I'm in the middle of it right now. My interview is with your father evidently," I replied shocked to find out that this god I only met this morning was indeed the son of Chief Billy Black. I let go of his hand, and smiled at him.

"So, I take it you two know each other?" Billy asked with a chuckle.

"Yes...um…we met on the beach, Jacob is the one who helped me when I fell this morning," I told him.

"I see, well Jacob, maybe you could help me convince the lovely Elizabeth here into staying here at the house to learn all she needs to learn about our culture," he coached. I could see Jacob putting on an amused expression, with the thought of me being here in his house.

"Of course you'll stay here, we have plenty of room, and it would be nice to see a new face around here for a change," he said as he smiled at me with that beautiful brilliant smile.

"Well, I don't want to intrude on your home, I'm perfectly fine staying at the motel," I assured him.

"Nonsense, you're staying here, do you need help getting your things from the motel?" he asked.

"Well, not really, but I need to keep in contact with the motel though. You see someone stole my laptop from my room this morning while I was at the beach, and I really would like to get it back, it had a lot of my research on it, although I did make copies on a disc, but the laptop was a gift, and I really would hate to lose it," I told them. Jacob looked at me with concern.

"Wait…someone broke into your room while you were out?" he asked concerned.

"Yes…and I'm hoping that the manager will find out what happened to it, as I said, it was a present, it was the last thing I received from my grandparents before they died," I told him sadly.

"I'm sorry about your laptop Lizzy, but I am going with you to get your things, no questions asked and I would like to talk to that manager before we leave," Jacob determinedly replied.

"Okay…if you insist," I replied back, and what is with the new nickname, Lizzy, really? I thought to myself, I like the way he said it, it kind of rolls off of his tongue, and sent shivers all over my body, but, Lizzy? Most people called me Beth or Liz or even Izzy. I'll have to get used to this new nickname I thought.

Jacob grabbed my hand and helped me off the sofa and led me to the door, but was stopped when Billy called for him.

"Jacob, do me a favor and stop by the supermarket on your way home. If we're going to have company will need food in the house," he told him.

"Dad you can't expect Lizzy to run all over town and do errands for us when she's only just got here, wait until I get back and I'll go out again to get the groceries," Jacob chided.

"Oh…no, no, I don't mind stopping and picking up a few things for you. I would be glad to do it. Besides, I will be staying here too. I expect to do my part, and there are some things I will need as well," I told him willingly.

"Well, if you're sure, Lizzy, then let go so we can get back," Jacob said, as we made it to my car and sped off to the motel.

When we got there I was unlocking the door to my room when I turned to see Jacob with his nose in the air as if he was trying to smelled something, he had a worried expression on his face as he began to look around.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, wondering what he was doing.

"Oh…sure, sure, I just thought I smelt something burning, it's nothing he said as we walked into my room. Jacob looked around and began laughing.

"What?" I asked with a smile on my face, as I listened to him laugh.

"I thought my room looked bad," he said, still laughing.

"It's like this because I was hunting for my laptop smart ass," I told him smacking him on his arm lightly laughing with him. Then I noticed him smelling around again. He then stopped and looked down at me. "You get your stuff ready, I'm going to have a talk with the manager. I'll tell him to get you bill ready as well, I'll be right back," he said.

"Alright, thank you, Jacob," I replied as he ran out of the room. I pack up all of my things, and when I had finished I took one last look around to see if I had left anything. Satisfied, that I hadn't I began to load my car. I then jumped into my car and drove around to the office. I could hear loud screaming from the office, but when I opened the door, they stopped and looked over at me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, with a little concern.

"Fine," Jacob chided. Clearly upset with something the manager had said or done. "Give her the bill," Jacob ordered. The man handed me my bill, and I paid it and then Jacob led me out of the office. He looked over his shoulder giving the manager a deadly look before following me to the car.

"What was that all about?" I asked after getting into the car and driving off. "Nothing," he replied flatly as I gave him a knowing look. "He's a scab on the arm of society," he continued.

"What?" I laughed at his comment. I knew the man looked a little shady, but I had never heard that phrase used before, and it tickled me. Jacob looked at me and chuckled.

"He's no good, Lizzy," he said laughing with me. He knew I was laughing at what he had just said. "Ten to one he stole your laptop and sold it for the money," he finally said.

"Oh no…do you really think so? Do you think I'll ever get it back?" I asked sadly. He looked at me and frowned.

"Probably not, I'm sorry Lizzy," he replied regretfully. I sighed, hoping he was wrong.

"Well, do you think you can tell me how to get to the supermarket since I don't know my way around here yet?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah…sorry," he replied with a chuckle. With Jacob's directions we made to the store and grabbed a cart. Jacob started grabbing food and throwing it into the cart.

"Looks like you've done this a time or two," I told him with a smile.

"Yeah, we usually get the same things every time we shop. You see we live on a fixed income. We're allotted a certain amount of food each month. Dad does the bills, and after he's finished paying the bills whatever's left over is what we use for food," he said. I looked at him and thought about what he'd said. I never had to worry about money or food. We always just got what we wanted. It never occurred to me that they had a problem with their finances.

I began to throw things into the cart. Whatever Jacob put in there I added two or more of the same things in with it. I also got some other things I thought would be needed especially if I would be doing the cooking every now and then, and I was sure I would. I was a good cook, sure they didn't know it yet, but they were about to find out. I was also good at cooking food up and freezing it for a later date, which in this case I think might come in handy. I did this for some time until Jacob caught me.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Adding my share to the cart," I told him.

"Your share…you're a guest," he told me.

"Look, if I'm staying in your house… I'm pulling my own weight. If you don't allow me to do so, then…I will go back to the motel," I replied firmly. He looked at me and I could see that he was thinking about what I'd said, and then a smile formed on his face.

"Okay…Okay, I see what you're doing, but it will be you that faces Billy when we get home," he said in jest.

"Fine, I will," I told him bravely with a smirk, and continued throwing snacks and more food into the cart. "Now, did I miss anything?" I asked him.

"I think you forgot the kitchen sink," he said with a chuckle. I smiled at him, and then asked again did we forget anything?" He looked at me and smiled and ran to get a few other things he thought about and forgot to get. After we left the store we were packing the food into the trunk of my rented car as I thought of something, and I looked over at Jacob.

"Is there a place close where I can go to get a new laptop?" I asked. He looked at me and thought for a minute.

"Nowhere close, but there's a Best Buy in Port Angeles, it's too late to go tonight though, but I'll take you tomorrow if you would like," he answered, with a smile.

"Thanks Jacob, I'd appreciate that," I told him. He looked at me and smiled. What is it about this guy? Every time I look at him my heart flutters. God, he is so beautiful. Hell, I'm fighting just to stop myself from rubbing all over those muscle bound abs and those bulging muscles on his arms. I took a breath, to clear my head and noticed Jacob was staring at me with that beautiful smiled once again, but then his facial expression changed as he looked over my head, and that beautiful smile turned into a frown.

"Would you mind if I drive?" he asked still looking over my head. I shook my head.

"Of course not," I replied and handed him the keys. He closed the trunk grabbing my arm leading me to the passenger side of the car. He helped me in, as I heard a voice come from behind Jacob.

"Hello Jacob, who's your friend," the man asked. Jacob ignored the man and closed the door and turned back towards the man. Jacob's huge body blocked the man who he was talking to, so I couldn't see, but his voice was soft and rang out like he was singing instead of talking. It had a soothing sound, and the way he talked you could tell he was very intelligent.

I couldn't hear what they were saying after Jacob closed the door, only a mumbling between the two, and Jacob didn't seem happy at all to see this guy. When Jacob finally walked around the car and climbed into the driver's seat, I looked to see the man he was talking too, but he was nowhere in sight. How was that possible? How did he disappear that fast? I thought to myself and looked at Jacob who looked at me with a forced smile.

"Are you ready to head home?" he asked. I looked at him puzzled.

"Jacob who was that man and where did he go so fast?" I asked.

"Nobody, don't worry about it," he said, as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I took it that he didn't want to talk about it so I left it alone. I figured if I was going to be around for awhile that sooner or later I would find out about this strange man.

Once we were back at the house I helped Jacob carry the groceries into the house and put everything away. Jacob surprised me when he leaned down kissing me on the cheek. He told me he would be back, there was something he had to take care of and then he left. Billy showed me to my room and left me to myself for a while to unpack and to get comfortable with my surroundings.


	5. Chapter 5

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

Remember this is a Bella and Jacob story, bear with me; I must get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story.

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

Chapter FOUR

MEETING THE PACK

* * *

I went out to my car and got my bags, taking them to the room I will be staying in. I put my things away and when I finished I made my way back to the kitchen. I pulled out the ingredients to make double cheese lasagna. I threw it together, placing it into the oven. I then pulled out the ingredients to make a salad. I don't know why I felt so at home here in this house, but I did. I didn't even think twice about making myself at home. The two men I had just met today didn't seem to mind at all so… I finished making dinner. I was throwing the salad together when Jacob came through the back door.

"Something smells good," he replied as he leaned over my shoulder to see what I was making. I smiled at him as he put his arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest, kissing me on the side of my head. I looked up at him, wondering what he was doing. We hardly knew each other. Although, I found him attractive and was drawn to him, I thought it was a little too early for him to make advances toward me.

"Jacob…what are you doing?" I asked him. He smiled at me once again.

"Do you think I can have a few minutes of your time? I really need to talk to you about something," he asked. I looked at him with a furrowed brow, thoroughly confused.

"Okay, sure, um…you want to talk in here or maybe the living room?" I asked.

"Um… how about we talk in your room? I don't mean to be forward or anything, but I really need to talk to you without any interruptions," he prompted. I thought about it for a few minutes while standing there staring at him. He wants to talk in my room? I am so attracted to him, god who wouldn't be look at him, his gorgeous, but it kind of scared me, I mean, I just met him this morning… I sighed… oh what the hell, I thought to myself taking a chance once again.

"Sure, why not," I replied, as he smiled at me nervously, taking my hand leading me to my room. He sat me on the bed and sat down next to me, he then took my hand in his looking me in the eyes. At first, he kind of stuttered around, but then he took a deep breath as began.

"Look, I don't know how to begin this, so I'll just come out with it," he stated, as he sighed again. I raised an eyebrow to him as I stared back at him waiting for him to start again, "You're into Native American folklore, aren't you?"He asked. I nodded still confused with where he was going with this.

"Well… I guess you can call it that. I study Native American cultures," I told him, still trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Okay…do you know any of our history?" He asked hopefully, he looked at me, as his eyes widened hoping I would know some of the tribe's histories.

"Well…that's why I'm here to learn more about it, but umm…I know how you find wolves sacred, you're known as the protectors. I took that to mean that you're very protective of your people," I replied. Still waiting for what he was getting at but figured he was trying to tell me about his tribe and what his part in all this meant.

"Yes, that's true, but… Lizzy, our tribe has a secret," he said still being evasive. I could see he was having a hard time explaining what it was that he wanted to tell me.

"Hey, it's okay, just tell me what you want to tell me," I told him placing my hand on his cheek, trying to give him a sense of encouragement to finish.

"Well I'm… I'm a wear-wolf, I am one of the protectors you've heard of," he said proudly, but I could still tell he was a little worried that I would think he was a nut case and maybe he was right. I looked at him shocked and confused, did he really think he was a wolf? Okay… he's lost his mind, he's taken this history of the wolves a little too seriously, but then I started to think, in some cultures the Native Americans believe they can shape-shift into creatures, could this be what he's talking about, could this possibly be true? I thought to myself as my mind began to race.

"Okay…um…I know that in some cultures they believe that they can shape-shift into some sort of animals, are you telling me that you're a shape-shifter Jacob?" I asked him a bit leery. He smiled and softly rubbed small circles on the back of my hand, looking into my eyes, they sparkled as he looking at me and I could tell he felt a little relieved.

"I knew you would believe me," he said, I wrinkled my eyebrows together, did I say I believed him? I think this is getting a bit too much for me, as I got up heading for the door.

"Well thanks for sharing that with me… I promise, that I will not tell a living soul about your secret," I said as I walking to the door. He then came up behind me and stopped me in my tracks. He then proceeded to spin me around to face him.

"No…where are you going? There's more," he said, leading me back to my bed, sitting me back down.

"Jacob, I have dinner on, I have to go check on it," I told him.

"It will be fine… please let me finish, please," he pleaded. I looked into his pleading eyes. I sighed as I found myself nodding in agreement. "Thank you," he said as he continued. "Um…our tribe also has a thing called imprinting, our wolves mate for life, Lizzy, and the thing is…" he paused before continuing, "I've imprinted on you this morning on the beach," he told me hesitantly. Now, I was more confused than ever, what the hell was he talking about? Mating for life? Imprinting? Well, Lizzy old girl you wanted to learn about this tribe, and I think you're getting a crash course in wolf history 101 of the Quileute tribe, I chided at myself. I decided to give in. I was going to let Jacob tell me anything he wanted about his tribe and their secrets. Why the hell not; that's what I was here for wasn't it? To learn, and boy was I learning.

"Alright Jacob, tell me what is imprinting?" I asked sarcastically, he looked at me with a hurtful look.

"I thought you believed me, but you don't do you?" he asked sadly. I sighed. I knew I was being standoffish and hard to get along with. Clearly Jacob believed all he was telling me and wanted to share it with me. I was being a snob, I was patronizing him. I wasn't being fair to him. I sighed and changed my attitude.

"I'm sorry Jacob…I didn't mean to be so indecisive, forgive me, but you got to agree that this is a little much to digest all at once. I'm not saying what you're telling me isn't true, I'm just trying to understand it all," I explained, feeling bad about hurting his feelings.

"Okay…come on," he said jumping up and grabbing my hand and leading me out the back door.

"Where are we going Jacob? Are we done here?" I asked confused. He stopped at the edge of the porch, telling me to stay where I was, as he ran into the woods. I stood there wondering where he had gone. Just as I was getting ready to go back into the house to finish dinner I saw something coming out of the woods. My mouth fell open and I fell back on the porch landing on the step. I couldn't take my eyes from the creature that stood in front of me. He was huge, but he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. The corner of my mouth curled into a smile, as I stood up and walked to the creature. He towered over me, even with me standing up. He was russet in color, as I looked into his eyes they sparkled just like Jacob's did. I put my hand on the side of his huge face as I stroked his fur, I was amazed at how soft his fur was. The creature leaned into my hand.

"Jacob… is that you?" I asked. He nodded his massive head, I hugged his neck and I swear I heard him purr. He turned trotting back into the woods as I stood and watched in amazement Jacob returned in human form walking up to me. I couldn't say anything I only stared at him.

"Lizzy, are you alright?" he asked cautiously. All I could do is nod my head, "come on," he said leading me back to my room, sitting me down on the bed once again. I turned to look at him again, but still the words wouldn't come. I could only sit and stare at him. "Are you sure you're alright," he asked again. I grunted an.

"uh hu." I felt like a complete dweeb. He chuckled as he laid his hand on the side of my face. I too leaned into his hand, closing my eyes, with his contact. He chuckles once again. I opened my eyes as I cleared my throat, trying to compose myself. "Okay… you're a wolf, a giant wolf, but a wolf" I surrendered. "But you still haven't told me what imprinting is," I prompted, not knowing if I really wanted to know. He smiled, grabbing my hand, looking into my eyes as he began.

"Imprinting is when you see her, everything changes. It's not gravity holding him to the planet, it's her, nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her. Its a million tiny strings made of steel holding the two of us together. Never to be cut away. Imprinting is when you find your soul mate. The tribe believes that when people were created that your soul was cut in half, placing one half into a man the other half was placed into a woman. If you're lucky enough in this life, you'll find your other half and that is what's known as your soul mate. This morning when I looked into your eyes, I felt the shift. I also know you felt it too," he replied.

"Jacob, I won't lie to you and tell you I didn't feel something this morning, because I did. I am attracted to you. I didn't understand it at first, but I guess now I do. You must understand that this is a lot to digest right now. I need time to think about this," I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"I understand, it okay, um…we can talk more later if you want," he urged.

"Thank you, Jacob," I told him. He smiled and led me back to the kitchen to finish dinner. He told me he would be back for dinner as he leaned down and softly kissed me on the lips. I sighed. I don't know how to explain the feeling I got. It was magical, a slight tingle of electricity that shot through our bodies the moment our lips touched and although it only took a second, I realized right then and there, he was my forever. He smiled at me and left. I stood in the kitchen staring off at nothing, thinking about all Jacob had told me.

I didn't know what to do. I was so giddy, happiness flowed through me. I felt like a teenager again with her first boyfriend, full of wants and needs not knowing what to do about it. But this time around I knew exactly what to do about it. I don't understand the whole concept of what was going on with all this, but the one thing I did know, was I was totally and irrevocably in love with Jacob Black. The timer went off on the stove bringing me out of my clouded realization, also telling me the lasagna was done. I turned and took it out of the oven and finished the salad. I sat the table placing the food along with the dressing for the salad and drinks for us all on the table.

Billy and Jacob entered the room, with is brilliant smile, we sat down and ate, talking a little about the tribe. I looked over at Jacob every now and then to find him looking at me, answering my stare with a smile. After dinner, I cleaned the kitchen and excused myself and returned to my room. I grabbed a change of clothes and showered. I went to bed pushing everything out of my head for the night, finding myself falling into some much-needed sleep.

The next morning, I woke to the smell of bacon cooking. I climbed out of bed, dressed, pulled my hair into a mess bun. I walked into the kitchen to find Jacob helping a beautiful woman cook breakfast. She was tall, with raven black hair. It was pulled back and flowed down her back. She had three deep scars that ran down the right side of her face, but other than that she was a raving beauty. Her skin was the same color as Jacobs. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous of the woman Jake was so intensely involved with now. The woman turned seeing me standing there, smiled at me.

"Good morning, are you hungry?" she asked as Jacob turned to look at who the woman was talking to. On seeing me he walked over to me, kissing me on the cheek.

"Good morning beautiful," he said grabbing my hand leading me to the woman and introduced me. "Lizzy, this is Emily, one of our pack member's imprints," he said. "Emily this is my imprint Elizabeth, he told her proudly. She put her hand out to shake my hand. I shook hers with a smile. I felt uncomfortable with him telling her I was his imprint, especially since we hadn't talked any more about things, but I put it behind me for now.

"It's nice to meet you Lizzy, oh I'm sorry can I call you Lizzy?" she asked, as she quickly caught herself calling me Jacob's nick-name he gave me.

"Oh, that's fine," I told her as she smiled at me. She seemed very sweet; I really wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

"Can I help with something?" I asked looking around the kitchen to see what else needed to be done.

"Um…no, but thanks, I think it's pretty much taken care of," she told me, as she looked around the kitchen. Jacob grabbed my hand.

"Come on I want you to meet the pack," he said pridefully. He led me to the living room. As we entered, I saw six huge men and a woman sitting with Billy watching television. When they saw me enter, Billy muted the T.V. The silence was broken when one of the men spoke up.

"Damn Jake… She's beautiful, hey if you don't want her send her my way," he said, as I blushed profusely.

"Shut up Quil," Jacob said, I had noticed that I had heard Jacob being called Jake a couple of times. Jacob put his arm around me and smiled. "Lizzy, these are my pack brothers," he said as he started naming them off one at a time as the guys nodded in acknowledgement. "That's Sam, Emily his imprint as I said before, and that's Paul next to him, next to him is Jared, and that's Embry, and the one with the big mouth is Quil, and that little one next to him is Seth, and his sister Leah," he introduced.

Little one I thought to myself. He might be smaller than the rest, but he is no way small as a matter of fact they were all huge. They were all bulging with muscles, even Leah. Although she wasn't bulging with muscles like the guys, but she was still firm, everywhere, she was also very tall, and very beautiful, but she acted like she hated the world.

As soon as Jacob introduced us all she asked was if she could leave. Sam granted her permission. It dawned on me she asked permission to leave. From my knowledge of wolves, which was very little, and only what I've learned through other tribes and the small amount of reading about them, was that there can only be one leader, and with Leah asking Sam if she could leave, Sam must be the pack leader?

I looked at Jacob and smiled, as he returned it lovingly. I looked back at the guy's that was just introduced to me and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all," I told them as Emily called them to the table to eat. They stormed the table like a herd of elephants or wolves in this case. Jacob grabbed me to protect me from the brewed. He chuckled as he told me I had to be careful around this hungry pack. He led me to the table and pulled out a chair for me as I sat down. He sat down next to me took my plate and filled it handing it back to me, which was way more than I could eat.

When we finished, I helped Emily clean up. After the dishes were done the guys left; Emily poured her and me a cup of coffee. We sat at the kitchen table to talk. She told me about imprinting more than what Jacob had told me, and what she told me frightened me a little, she told me that I could refuse the imprint that I could go on about my life, but Jacob couldn't. That once a wolf imprints, that's it for him. There would never be another.

"Unless you had a twin out there somewhere," she teased, I shook my head telling her in a way that I didn't. So, she didn't take that any farther, but if I did refuse the imprint Jacob would be in physical pain, he would live, but be heartbroken the rest of his life. I told her it didn't seem fair that he would suffer so much over something he had no control over. She agreed, but told me that's how it worked. I sighed knowing I couldn't do that to him. Even with Emily rendition of how the whole imprint worked, it still didn't detour me from Jacob.

I realize falling in love with someone that quickly didn't make sense, but who was I to question generations of tribal history telling Jacob who he should be with. I did love him more than I should I guess. So, I accepted it and accepted that Jacob will be part of my life until the day I die. "Later that afternoon Jacob came to me,

"You still want to go to Port Angeles to get that laptop?" he asked. I smiled at him, I had forgotten about the laptop with all the talk about imprinting.

"Oh…yes please," I told him as he led me to the car, I handed him the keys to let him drive and we were off. A couple of hours later we were on our way back, he asked me if I thought any more about what we had talked about last night. I told him I had. I also told him my conversation with Emily. I told him I would like to give it a try. He looked over to me and grinned ear to ear, nodding in happiness. I chuckled myself happy to be part of his life.

When we got home I set up the new laptop and started downloading the disc's that I had save for my story, when I felt the warm arms of Jacob wrap around my waist. He moved my hair from my neck, softly kissing the pulse point on my neck. I leaned back into his chest moaning as I closed my eyes. I melted to him breathing him in. He smelled like the outdoors like evergreen trees with a touch of the salty ocean.

He kissed up my neck moving slowly to my ear, nibbling on my ear lobe. I moaned again as I turned my head to reach his lips. He kissed me passionately, as my heart began to beat faster with his touch. His soft lips took my breath away. When he released me from our kiss, I pouted feeling a sense of loss. He told me he would leave me alone to finish, walking away smiling from ear to ear. I sat there, stunned.

"My god what was he doing to me?" I asked myself, after I gained my composer. I finished my work and was putting my things away when my cell phone began to ring. I answered it to find that it was the manager from the motel.

"Hello."

"Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Mark from the Rest More Motel, I've found your computer stuff and I placed it back in the room that you leased from us the night before."

"Why would you put it there?" I asked. I wanted to keep it safe and I thought putting in that room you rented would be the safest place, I have to leave here in the next few minutes, I'll leave the door unlocked to that room so you can pick it up," he replied.

"But if it was stolen from there why would you think it would be safer there?" I asked.

"Look lady, it's no skin off my nose if you lose your property if you want it come get it, if not, then oh, well," he said hanging up the phone. What a jerk! I thought to myself. I was getting ready to walk out to go pick up my computer when Jacob stopped me.

"Where ya going?" he asked, I told him that the manager from the motel called and they had found my stuff, he frowned and said he would go with me. We pulled up at the room and went in. I found my notes on the desk but nothing else. I picked them up as I felt some ones' arms wrap around my waist and I jump.

"Gezz, Jake you scared the hell out of me," I told him with a giggle.

"I'm sorry honey, hey you called me Jake," he said smiling once again.

"Is that okay?" I asked him worried I had said something wrong.

"Sure, sure, everyone does, it's just you have never called me that before, I like it," he said grinning from ear to ear. "Did you find your stuff?" he asked. I told him just my notes, but I didn't' find my computer. He sighed, pulling me too him as he kissed me passionately. "Hey, what's your stuff doing in here anyway, I thought we checked you out of this room?" he asked. I explained what the manager had said. He thought it was strange as I did. After thinking a few minutes, he looked at me and smiled. "Wait here, I'll be right back," he said placing a soft kiss on my lips and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

A/N: I will be jumping from Dimensions to Dimensions and then will start adding both Dimensions to one chapter divided by a line.

Remember this is a Bella and Jacob story, bear with me; I must get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story.

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all me…

CHAPTER FIVE

GOODBYE MY LOVE

* * *

"Sure, sure, everyone does, it's just you have never called me that before, I like it," he said grinning from ear to ear, "Did you find your stuff?" he asked. I told him just my notes but I didn't' find my computer, he sighed, and pulled me too him and kissed me passionately. "Wait here," he whispered as he took off and after a few minutes he came back and grabbed my hand, he walked me out of the room and to the next room over. Jake smiled at me as he unlocked the room and guided me in.

"Jake what are you doing?" I asked as he smashed his lips to mine after closing and locking the door. Our kiss became more passionate, and then fiery, his arms pulled me tight against his hard body and I moaned against his lips, he picked me up and laid me on the bed and hovered over me still deep into our kiss, his lips traveled down my neck leave soft kisses in their wake, he nibbled on my ear.

"Lizzy," he moaned, I need you so bad honey," he whispered.

"Take me Jacob," I told him as his hands moved over my entire body. Our clothes disappeared one by one as the passion increased, I was on fire for him, I wanted him, my body ached for him, wrong or right I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Jake," I moaned, as he entered me and we lost all control, we made love half the night, I fell asleep with Jake's arms wrapped around me. I don't know how long we had been asleep when I felt something cold touch my face. I opened my eyes to see a very pale man standing at the side of the bed. I gasped as Jake opened his eyes and began to growl and jumped out of the bed the man ran as Jacob took off after him.

I got up out of the bed and dressed, I grabbed Jacobs shorts and ran out the door and climbed into my car and waited for Jake, he came around the building and opened the car door, I handed him his shorts and he slipped them on and climbed in.

"Who was that?" I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head he looked up at the office and I heard him growl. "What's wrong Jacob?" I asked him becoming scared. He looked at me and pulled me into his arms and held me for a few minutes before he began to speak.

"Lizzy, you have to promise me something," he said seriously. I looked up at him as he kissed my forehead.

"Anything Jake," I told him.

"You will not come here ever again without me, you must promise me this Lizzy," he said once again being solely serious; I knew he was worried and it was important to him so I did. He kissed me once again on my forehead as we drove home. Jake never talked about the incident at the motel again.

I had been on the reservation for almost a month now and I had talked to a lot of its residents. Billy had spread the word about my story and how I was writing it for a class I was taking and the people were more than happy to talk to me, I had gathered a lot of information for my story and every night I would log it into my computer and download it to a disc for safe keeping.

Jake was sleeping in my room more than he did his own, his dad didn't say much about it, Jake said he knew that the pull of the imprint was strong and he wouldn't say anything about us being together, although I felt a little self conscious.

The pack was having a bonfire to welcome the new imprints one being me the other was Jared's imprint, a girl from his old school, her name was Kim, I had met her once and she seemed very nice as Emily was, we all got along well together. I helped Emily and Kim cook the food for the bonfire as the guys carried the coolers to the beach, after carrying the food to the beach we all ate, Emily and Kim and myself sat and talked as the guys threw the football around a bit, when a guy in a uniform walked towards us.

"Hey Emily, how's it going?" he asked. Looking at Kim and me and smiling.

"Well hello Chief, it's nice to see you again," she said, smiling at him. Jacob ran up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Harry how's it going?" he asked as Emily and Kim walked away.

"Good Jake, where's your old man? I've been looking everywhere for that old coot, were suppose to watch the game tomorrow and I want to see if we're still on," he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure it is, he's over there talking to old man Quil," Jake told him. He looked over to me and smiled then turned to Jake.

"So, who's this pretty-little-thing?" he asked Jake, Jacob smiled and looked down at me and held me closer.

"This is my girl Harry, Lizzy meet the chief of police of Forks, Harry Clearwater," he said with a huge grin on his face, Harry grinned.

"It's nice to meet you Lizzy," he said,

"It's nice to meet you too sir," I said, smiling at him.

"There's no need to call me sir Lizzy, were all friends around here," he told me. "It's about time Jake, I was wondering about you boy, glad you finally found someone. Listen Lizzy if this guy causes you any kind of trouble you call me I'll set him straight," he told me laughing.

"Oh, come on Harry you know I would never do anything to hurt her," Jake told him smiling down at me.

"I know son, just kidding, you've got one hell of a guy here Lizzy, known him since he was born, never had a moment trouble out of him," he told me.

"That's good to know sir, I mean Harry," I told him.

"There you go, well if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Billy, catch you all later or tomorrow," he said as he walked over to Billy, I could hear the men laughing as Harry approached them.

"He seems nice," I told Jake.

"Yeah he's good people, lost his wife awhile back, Billy keeps him busy fishing and watching the game all the time, he was a mess before that, poor guy," Jake said, I looked over to Harry thinking I know how he feels I had lost everyone I loved, and I was totally alone, I know what it feels like to sit and look at four walls and do nothing but think about your loved ones knowing you will never see them again. I sighed, and Jake looked down at me.

"I'm sorry baby, I wasn't thinking," he said as he held me to his chest.

"It's okay Jake, I'm not alone any more, I have you, Billy, the pack and the girls," I told him with a smile, he smiled back at me and softly kissed me.

"That's right you do, were your family now," he said, hugging me tight against him. "You and Harry have a lot in common, maybe you should sit down and talk to him about it," he told me.

"No Jake, the only thing we have in common is death, that not something either one of us needs to talk about," I told him. He looked at me and gave me a half smile.

A couple of weeks had gone by and Jake had to go to a tribe nearby to handle some business for his dad, he would be gone most of the day, Billy had an Elder meeting so I was alone at home working on my story when my phone rang. "I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Miss Swan?" the man on the other end said.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is the manager at the Forks Motel," he said.

"Yes, how can I help you."

"I just thought I'd let you know that I found your computer, if you would like to come pick it up," he said.

"You said that the last time and you didn't have it, only my notes were there," I told him.

"No ma'am, I told you that your computer stuff was here the last time," he said.

"Well, I can't come right away I have to wait on my boyfriend and he won't be back till tonight." I told him.

"Well okay ma'am but I can't guarantee it will be here later," he said.

"What do you mean it won't be there later, do you have it or not?" I asked him.

"Yes ma'am I have it right here, what I meant to say is that I won't be here later, and the office will be closed and locked so if you want it you will have to come right away, I have to leave for the evening," he told me, I sighed, damn I really want that computer, I sat and thought a minute, I looked at the clock it was already 6 o'clock.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," I told him.

"Yes ma'am, I'll be waiting for ya," he said and hung up, I put my computer away and grabbed my purse. I wrote a note to let Jake and Billy know where I went and why before I left.

"Jake where are you," I said to myself, I sighed and jumped into my car and headed to the motel, I knew I promised Jacob I wouldn't go to the motel without him, but I really wanted that computer it meant a lot to me, and besides I'll just run into the office real fast and grab it and out again two minutes' tops. I arrived at the motel and jumped out of the car, I ran into the office where the manager stood behind the desk, he smiled when he seen me, I walked up to him.

"So…where is it?" I asked he pulled out a laptop and showed it to me. I sneered at him.

"That's not my laptop I told him," giving him a frown.

"It's not he said," as he looked at me and gave me an evil smile, I knew something was wrong then. I turned to run out of the office and ran into something hard; when I looked up at the person I ran into, he was pale almost white looking I backed away from him as he smiled at me.

"Hello Miss Swan," he said and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

Remember this is a Bella and Jacob story, bear with me; I must get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story. All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER SIX

ON THE ROAD AGAIN

* * *

"Bella… come on we're going to be late," Charlie called at the foot of the steps.

"Coming dad," I called back down at him, I was already dressed. We had a meeting with the tribal Elders in ten minutes. I hated the thought of facing those people; they always made me feel like a freak.

My grandparents were going with us this time. I was hoping that my grandmother could shine some light on what was happening to me to the Elders, but she didn't have any papers showing exactly who I was or what I would become, so… we didn't know if they would listen to her or not, my grandmother knew a lot about my powers her mother tried to get her ready for the coming of the new Ancient, which I guess would be me, but I needed to learn how to control my powers, grandma had been working with me helping me control my powers and it worked sometimes as long as no one touched me, and even with that I had come along way, another problem was she didn't know how some of my powers worked, she only had the seers power, where I had much more, she told me if we finally go to the Quileute tribe that there was an old Elder there that could train me.

We arrived at the pavilion and walked in and sat outside the big double doors that led to the council chambers, we sat there for what seemed like hours before a man came to collect us, we walked into the large room and stood in front of a long table with seven Elders who stared at me.

"So, Miss Swan, I understand that you caused a lot of trouble at the last reservation you were on?" one of the Elder asked.

"Sir?" I said I knew what he was talking about but I didn't what them to think I caused any trouble.

"Are you going to deny that you didn't cause a rutcuss on the last reservation Miss Swan," he asked.

"No sir, I was just trying to help the young man," I told him.

"Help him? And how did you think you could help him?" he asked. I swallowed hard trying to figure out away to tell him so he didn't think I was nuts.

"Well sir, I can see things before they happen, and I seen how the boy was going to die, I was trying to get his family to believe me so nothing would happen to the boy, but she kind of freaked out and reported me to the Elders," I told him.

"Are trying to tell me that you are some kind of witch young lady," he asked.

"No! I'm not a witch," I told him.

"Sir may I speak," my grandmother spoke up.

"Who are you Miss?" he asked.

"It's Mrs. Mrs. Swan and I'm Isabella's grandmother," she told him.

"I remember you now, you're the woman who wouldn't take her husband's name, and if I remember correctly, none of the women in your family ever carry your husband's name," he said.

"There is a reason for that sir," she said.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked.

"I come from a line of power, my mother was Isabella Jane Swan, wife to the chief of the Quileute tribe known as Ephraim Daniel Black, my family has stayed strong to welcome the next Ancient into this world," she said proudly.

"I know of Ephraim Black, his grandson is now chief of the Quileute tribe, and what makes you think that this child will be the next Ancient?" he asked.

"I don't think, I know she will be," she said.

"Do you have proof that this child will be an Ancient?" he asked.

"No…but I know she will be and I'm sure Billy Black will have proof if you would only ask him," she told him. The man leaned over to talk to the other Elder's; he looked at me and my grandmother.

"We will contact the Quileute tribe and if they have proof, you will be released to stay on this tribe, but if we find out that there isn't any proof of this, your granddaughter and her father will be ordered off this reservation, is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir," grandmother answered.

"You are free to go, and Miss Swan, stay close to home, I don't want any trouble here before we find out whether you are what you say you are, is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I understand," I told him as he nodded his head and we were led out. I hated being here no one trusted me no matter what I did, and I was sure even if they find proof they will throw us off the reservation.

"We might as well start packing dad, they'll never say there is proof," I told him.

"It will be okay Bella you will see," he said.

"Dad I'm 20 years old, how many reservations do we have to be thrown off of before they see reason, why can't we just live off the reservation?" I asked him.

"Honey your powers are much too strong, it won't matter whether you're on a reservation or not," he told me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry dad, the way my powers are you're probably be stuck with me for the rest of your life, I'll never find a man who will love me for me, they'll be too afraid to even touch me," I told him.

"Honey, stop thinking that way there's always someone out there for all of us, you'll find him one day," he said.

"Whatever," I said sadly. We headed home and I stuck by the house like I was told, who decided I would be this Ancient anyway, it's not fair, I can't even have a life, how am I going to have a relationship with someone anyway if I can't touch them, I thought to myself. I trained with my grandmother every day, she did what she could do but like I said she didn't know how a lot of my powers worked, she was in awe of some of what she saw but she couldn't help me with them.

A couple of weeks later we found ourselves standing in front of the council once again. I stood there and rolled my eyes knowing what was to come.

"Miss Swan we have contacted the Elder known as Tatika, we have told him of what you have told us, he wants to see you," he said.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know but you are to move to the Quileute tribe immediately, report to the chief of the tribe and he will set you up with housing, Tatika will come to you, he wishes to speak to you," he said.

"Yes sir," I told him. I looked over at my dad, "told you dad," I told him.

"It will be alright Bella, you over think things honey, don't worry so much," he told me.

"Within a week, we were packed and on our way to the Quileute tribe.

Dad had seen how depressed I had become and decided to take the long way around we stopped a lot to look around at the country side, it really did calm me down and I was ready to face the future that was planned for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

Remember this is a Bella and Jacob story, bear with me; I must get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story. All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all me…

CHAPTER SEVEN

THE VISION

* * *

I arrived at the house, a little after 7p.m. the house was dark except for a light that shined underneath dad's door. When I had left this morning, Lizzy was working on her story, maybe she was in her room, I thought to myself as I walked to her her room and knocked softly then opened the door and peeked in, the room was dark so I clicked on the light and looked around, she wasn't there. I saw her bag laying on her desk that housed her laptop. I frowned wondering where the hell did she go, I began to worry considering all the vampire that had been spotted over the course of the last couple of months, I knew I should have explained to Lizzy about the vampires, if nothing else just to keep her aware, so she would be leery about taking off by herself, the more I thought of it, the more I could have kicked myself for being selfish, I was afraid she would up and leave with the fear of evil roaming around the town and the reservation. I turned the light out and softly closed the door and looked around the room, wondering where she had gone.

I heard a noise to my left and seen dad coming from his room.

"Dad, have you seen Lizzy?" I asked concerned.

"No but she left a note, it's on the kitchen counter, she went to pick up her laptop from that motel she stayed at when she first came here," he said nonchalantly.

"What! Noooo! I told her not to go there without me," I screamed and began to pace back and forth across the room.

"Jacob…what's wrong?" dad asked a little worried with my actions.

"Vampires dad, that manager is a watcher," I told him sarcastically. Dad's eyes grew as he heard me call the manager a watcher.

A watcher is a want to be vampire, he scopes out people who have no families and sets them up so a vampire can come and feed on them, that way they're not noticed, he does this in hopes that the vampire will turn him into one of them. And my imprint just played right into his hand, I cursed myself for not telling Lizzy about the vampires as I rushed to my car and sped off towards town and to the motel, as I got closer I noticed the lights flickering red and blue in the parking lot, "Oh God, please let her be alright," I begged, as I turned into the parking area, there sat a number of police cars, and an ambulance, I squealed my car to a stop which drew the attention of the officers standing around the room that Lizzy once occupied on her arrival, I jumped out of my car leaving the door open as I ran to the room only to be stopped by two of the officers standing outside.

"What's going on, where is Lizzy?" I asked as I stood there shaking more in fear than wanting to phase.

"Who are you son," one of the officers asked.

"Jacob Black, my girl came here to pick her laptop the manager said he found, that was supposedly stolen in her room when she stayed here, she hadn't come home so I came looking for her, is she in there?" I asked, scared of the answer to my question. The officer called out for Harry who appeared at the door and grabbed me by the arm and led me away from the door and sat me on the hood of one of the police cars.

"Harry what's going on, where's Lizzy?" I asked as my voice cracked in the asking, almost knowing what had happened, I had to hear Harry tell me before I could bring myself to believed it.

"Jake son, I'm sorry, we didn't get to her in time," he said as he looked over his shoulder and nodded to one of the officer. I sat there and stared out into space trying to get my brain to work, It had shut down in the realization of what had happened, my stomach was tied in knots I had my arms wrapped around my chest trying to hold myself together, I wanted to scream for all it was worth but I couldn't open my mouth as the fog in my brain began to dissipate, her name kept repeating itself in my mind until it worked its way to my mouth.

"Lizzy, Lizzy," I repeated over and over as the tears began to fall. Harry tried to console me. My mind registered in disbelief, I knew I wanted to hear it from Harry, but now I had to see for myself "No, no, it's not possible," I began to rant. I pushed Harry away and stormed into the room pushing one officer that stood guard over the door out of the way, I heard Harry tell him it alright, to let him pass, I walked up to the bed where Lizzy laid perfectly still on the bed, her arms where crossed over her chest and she laid face up. I fell to knees next to her and touched her check with my hand. I felt how cold she was. I also noticed the bite mark on her neck, he had drained her dry, I grabbed her and held her to me, screaming in so much pain that I thought my heart would explode and leave me dead along side of Lizzy and in a way I hoped it would happen I couldn't stand the pain I felt, I rocked her in my arms, telling her how sorry I was that it was my fault I should have told her, the tears flowed, I cried harder than I ever had, I don't think I cried this hard when my own mother died, I was lost, my soul mate, the love of my life was dead and I couldn't stand it, it was just too much to take in.

"Harry tried to get me to turn loose of Lizzy and come with him, he was trying to be helpful but all I wanted him to do was leave me alone, so I screamed at him.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled in a voice I never even recognized myself.

"Lizzy!" I began to scream once again, I buried my head into her hair and cried mournfully, as I felt a warm hand on my back, I looked back to see Sam standing behind me.

"Jake… Jake, come on, come with me, it will be alright, he said in a mournful voice. I looked at him.

"Sam…look what they did to her," I cried. I seen a tear run down Sam's cheek.

"Jake…you have to let them do their job now, come with me my friend he said, I looked down at Lizzy and kissed her lips softly, they were so cold, my Lizzy wasn't there any longer just the body where her soul lived while she walked this earth, I laid her back on the bed, and whispered.

"I love you baby," I looked up to see Harry with the same tears Sam had on his check.

"I'm sorry Jake," is all Harry said as Sam helped me up and led me out of the room, I got as far as the parking lot before I fell to my knees crying my heart out again, Sam bent down and put his arm around me, to comfort me. Then it hit me that manager set her up, it's his fault she's dead I pulled my head up to look at him with a low growl, I noticed Paul talking to Harry and then Harry looked over at me and sent some officers to take the manager and put him one of the patrol cars, I jumped to my feet tossing Sam out of the way, and ran as fast as I could to the manager, but the officers got him to the car first as I growl and screamed at him that he was dead, I pounded on the car and at the windows trying to get to him. As I heard Harry yell.

"Get him out of here!" as the car backed up and sped away, I hit my knees once again and screamed as loud as I could, I was beyond pissed I wanted revenge in the worse way, I wanted him dead, I wouldn't rest until he was.

Sam came up to me and helped me up I said it over and over that "I want him dead Sam," Sam nodded his head and walked me over to his vehicle and sat me in the passenger side of his truck.

"Well get him Jake, give me your keys Paul's going to drive your car home for you," he told me, I looked around and realized that the entire pack was there, I had seen Sam and Paul, but hadn't seen the rest of them. They had seen me lose it, and right now I didn't care.

Harry walked up to me and whispered, "I don't know what we can hold him for Jake, because we don't have laws for someone helping a bloodsucker feed, but believe me Jake he won't walk from this, even if I have to let you in the cell to end his sorry ass life yourself," he told me, I looked up at him, and nodded my head and hoped he would let me do just that.

Harry and his wife was born and raised on the reservation, Harry and June married and lived on the reservation until her death. He worked for the Forks police department while he lived on the reservation but when he became chief of police he moved to Forks, his two children Leah and Seth who are part of the pack now still live in the house they grew up in, Harry sister Sue moved into the house with his kids, she was alone as well after her husband's death. That way the kids didn't have to leave their home so Harry went ahead moved to Forks without them, but he is here all the time when he's not on duty. Harry was there when Sam phased for the first time in front of him, Billy sat down with him and told him about us which he said, it didn't surprise him, he had seen a lot of strange things happening on the rez so he took it well.

Paul drove my car home as we followed, I walked into the house and sat down on the sofa and stared out into space.

"Dad rolled over to me and touched my hand, I looked up at him with red swollen eyes with streaks of the tears I shed still on my cheeks, dad sighed then looked at Sam who pushed him to the side and told him what had happened, I could hear every word he told dad. The tears began to flow once again, I got up and went into my room and laid out on the bed, where I would stay for the next two months. Dad tried to get me to come out but I had no energy to get up, I wanted my Lizzy and if I couldn't have her I was perfectly happy to join her, I could see that dad was worried about me and I didn't seem to care, I couldn't get past her death, I blamed myself, I should have told her about the damn bloodsuckers, maybe…just maybe she wouldn't have went and she would have been alive today, but she was and that's all I could see, it was like I was in a fog bank, it blinded me from everything and everyone. I was on a one-way path and that path was to my Lizzy. I hadn't eaten or drank anything and I was becoming ill, I slept a lot, dad had sent for Sue who was a nurse, she came every day, and tried to get me to eat, I just ignored her and dad's plea.

I heard her talking to dad in the distance, telling him that I was dying, and I was glad, I wanted Lizzy and if dying was the only way to be with her again then so be it, soon after I had slipped into a coma.

The fog was surrounding my mind, I saw nothing or felt nothing, when a vision came into my view, and it was of a woman with long black hair. She was beautiful. "Lizzy?" I asked wanting to see if that's who was walking towards me I thought that maybe I had died and Lizzy was coming to welcome me to the other side.

"Jacob…" the voice said, but it didn't sound like Lizzy, my mind began to flicker as the woman drew nearer.

"Jacob…the voice came again.

"Who are you?" I asked as my mind flickered again and the woman made her way to stand directly in front of me. I gasped at the site of the woman who stood before me.

"Mom," I said as I looked upon my mother face once again, I hadn't seen that face for more years than I could count, I was eight years old when she passed, she was beautiful, I could see why dad fell so in love with her she was a vision to be held.

"Jacob…what are you doing son?" she asked me.

"Mom…where is Lizzy? I have to be with Lizzy," I told her with tears flowing down my face even in my vision.

"Son, I know you loved this girl, but she is gone, you must go back and live your life, there will be another my son," she said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No mom…I love Lizzy she's my imprint, I don't want another, I only want Lizzy," I told her.

"Jacob, you will be Alpha of your tribe, you soon will be Chief, you will have so many responsibilities in the future, listen to me son, and listen well, there will be another, a woman comes to you from another tribe, she will be of great power, there is something coming that will need your attention, I know you love and miss your imprint my son, but you must put this behind you and move on, I will look after your imprint on this side, now go, go back to your father and tell him of this vision he will know what to do, I love you my son as I will always, I will always be by yours and your father's side to help guide you," she said. She reached out and touched my chest where my heart laid, and the pain that was once there softened, she smiled at me as her vision dissipated into the fog.

"Mom," I cried out, but there was no answer," my eyes flickered open to stare at the white ceiling.

"Jake," a voice came from my side, as I turned to look at my dad's face his eyes were red and swollen, as he had been crying and I knew he thought I would be dead soon, he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. "Thank god," he said, as I continued looking at him and watched the tears of relief flowed down his cheek.

"Dad," I said.

"Yes, son, you're going to be alright," he said as I reached up and wiped the tears from his face.

"Dad," I said again, "I seen mom," I told him, as his eyes widened and looked at me, I told him what she said, and he shook his head in acknowledgment.

"Okay son, I know what to do," is all he said on the subject, and then asked me if I could eat anything?

I looked at him and nodded my head and smiled at him, he smiled back at me and rolled out of the room to get me something to eat.

Within a few weeks, I was feeling better of course I missed Lizzy, but when mom touched my chest she took away most of the pain and I could handle things a lot easier, I also took over as Alpha and chief, dad had insisted I do so, said, it was meant to be, and I soon will find out thing would be better, just as my dad had told me.


	9. Chapter 9

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

Remember this is a Bella and Jacob story, bear with me; I must get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story. All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all me…

CHAPTER EIGHT

A DIFFERENT WORLD

 **ERTHA Dimension**

 **A/N:** Okay, we are now in a parallel Universe. Remember, the people and things are the same as in the Earth Dimension and if something happens in one Dimension it upsets the other…and one of the things that has happened is that Jake's Lizzy has died, which isn't unnormal, but it is if the other Lizzy is still alive on Ertha…whenever we go from one to the other I will let you know with the name of that Dimension…enjoy…huggs.

* * *

Jacob and I was getting along great, since that day at the motel, we even shared the same room now, I worried about what Billy would think about it but Jake told me that he understands the pull of the imprint, and wouldn't care anyway imprint or not. I accepted what he said, but still was a little leery of the situation.

I was working on my story sitting at the breakfast bar when Jake came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around me, and moved my hair from my neck and began kissing my neck I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes as I melted to him.

"I have to go out for awhile," he whispered into my ear, as I turned my face to look at him and kissed him on his lips.

"Okay, where are you off to this time?" I asked him, with a smile.

"I have to run over to the Makah tribe, and pick up something for Billy, I shouldn't be long," he said, I shook my head as he kissed me one last time before heading out, he looked at me and frowned, as if he needed to tell me something, he walked back to me and stood in front of me.

"Lizzy, don't go anywhere today okay?" he asked, I looked at him confused.

"What is it Jake?" I asked him, he looked frightened.

"I just got a feeling," he said, "promise you won't go anywhere without me," he said sternly.

"Okay, Jake, I promise," I told him.

"I mean it, it's very important that you do this," he said.

"Okay Jake I understand no matter what I won't go anywhere," I promised, before he turned and walked to the door, he turned one last time and smiled at me and walked out the door, I had no idea what was wrong with him, but I knew he was worried about something, so I stayed in the house the rest of the day, it was 6p.m. when my cell phone rang I answered it and it was the manager from the motel I stayed at when I first arrived, he told me he had found my computer and if I wanted it I had to come now, that he was leaving for the day and I wouldn't get a chance to get it if I didn't come now, I was just getting ready to tell him that I had to wait on my boyfriend to come with me, when Jake walked into the door, Jake looked at me and grabbed the phone from my hand, he listened to the man on the other end of the phone and began to yell at him.

"You're dead you son-of-bitch," Jake yelled as the line went dead, Jacob closed the phone and handed it back to me, he grabbed my arm and led me to the sofa and sat down next to me, it was then that he started to explain to me what the manager was and told me of vampires, I was shocked at first but I would be stupid to think that shape-shifter existed and not vampires or any other creatures that walked the earth as far as that goes. When he finished, he told me to stay in the house that he had to go see Sam and would be back and with that he left he was gone for some time. I was in bed when he climbed in bed with me and pulled me to him.

"Is everything alright," I asked him before settling down.

"Everything is fine now baby," go to sleep he said and he cuddled up against me and we dozed off.

A couple of days later I learned that the motel I stayed at had burnt to the ground, I looked over a Jacob who looked at me with a smirk on his face and I realized that him and pack took care of the place that was more of a diner for vampires than a place of lodging for humans. I didn't ask after the shady man that worked at the motel and the truth be known I didn't want to know.

A few days later, Jake and I were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Billy rolled in to get a cup of coffee he looked at us and smiled.

"Hey kids, Jake are you taking Lizzy to the festival in town today?" he asked.

"Hey, yeah, I almost forgot that it started today," he said, looking at me, "You want to go with me? It will be fun," he said with a smile.

"Sure, Jake, I'll go with you," I told him, we cleaned up the dishes after breakfast and dressed and drove to town, Jake parked the car as we began to walk up the street, they had closed off a section of the street and had booths lined up on both sides of the street, booths that sold all kinds of things and booths that sold food and drinks, as we walked Jake showed me a booth that sold jewelry made by some of the women in the tribe, the things they had there were beautiful, there was a necklace with a chain made of leather and the charms were carved of wood in the shaped of a wolves, and they were stained with colors and there was one that was the same color as Jake in his wolf form, I smiled when I seen it as the woman smiled at me and I think she knew why I was smiling as she looked at Jake.

"I'll take this," I told the woman, as I dug through my bag to find my wallet.

"Let me buy it for you," Jake said as he pulled some money out of his pants pocket.

"No Jake, it's okay I can get it, but he had already paid for it and had the necklace in his hand as he put it around my neck and closed the clasp. He reached down and kissed me on my neck.

"There ya go," he said.

"Thank you, Jake, I love it," I told him as he smiled. We had walked around for what seemed hours looking at all the wonderful things they had in the booths when Jake looked at me.

"Want something to drink he asked, I nodded my head and was glad he had mentioned it, I was dying a thirst and was really getting tired of walking, he walked me to one of the stands and order two lemon aids, he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me to one of the picnic tables while juggling the two lemon aids in his other hand, we sat down and he handed me one of the two lemon aids.

"Are you having fun?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am," I told him, "there's just so much to see." He nodded his head and agreeing with me and took a sip of his lemon aid. His face puckered at the taste of it which caused me to laugh and he laughed with me.

"It's sour," he said, "take a drink of yours," he said as I did and mimicked the same face Jake had not two minutes ago, as we both laughed once again. We sat there for awhile just resting and talking about us and how we would like our relationship to go, I smiled at him knowing I wanted the same things he wanted when I became dizzy, I put my hand over my eyes and rested my elbows on the table.

"Are you alright Lizzy?" Jake asked. I looked up at him.

"I think I just had a little too much fun today," I giggled and leaned against Jakes shoulder.

"Maybe we should head home," he said, as I shook my head. Jake got up and threw our cups in the trash a few feet away, and as I stood up and started to walk towards him, I stopped when the world started to spin. I softly yelled for Jake as I fell to the ground, I heard Jake yell my name and pull me into his lap before everything went black.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

* * *

 **Back to the Earth Dimension where Lizzy unknowingly has passed through the demensions and landed here where our Jake has not long ago lost his Lizzy.**

I awoke to the sun blazing into my eyes, I pulled my arm up to cover my eyes to block out the sun, and while laying there I thought "Sun?" there was no sun today. I removed my arm from my eyes and adjusted my eyes to the light and stared at the too familiar ceiling that I had stared at for the last 20 years, I sat up with a jerk and I gasped. I looked around the room; I jumped out of the bed and ran to the paneled windows that cover one whole side of my room with the view of the ocean that crashed on the shore.

"No, no, no…this isn't possible, was it all a dream? Had everything I had just lived through been a dream? it seemed so real, how could I dream up a man, how could I dream the feeling that I had for him, this is crazy, I ran down stairs and to my calendar, the day is the same as it was in my dream…I couldn't have been sleeping for 4 months, this is impossible, I thought to myself, I looked at the time, it's only an hour later, this is not right, how can I be in Washington State and hour later be here in Florida, it takes at least 24 hours to get here even by plane, my head was spinning. My heart was beating hard against my chest, my breathing had picked up, I was hyperventilating, I sat on the sofa and tried to calm myself, taking deep breaths through my nose and out through my mouth.

Okay, think Elizabeth…Jake told you about the supernatural world…okay…this must be something pertaining to the supernatural, okay…what happened before you woke up here? I asked myself…Jake and I were at the festival, I drank some lemon aid and got dizzy and passed out only to wake here…I don't get it nothings different, I just passed out and wound up here. Oh god, I've got to get back to Jake, he'll wonder what happened to me. I know… I'll call first then take the next flight out, I'll be there by tomorrow and we will figure this out, that's it, that's what I'll do.

I ran to the phone and dialed the number to Jake's house, it rang once, twice.

"Hello," Billy said.

"Billy, is Jake there?" I asked, hoping he was.

"No, he isn't home now, can I take a message?" he asked, hell, I was hoping he would be there.

"Okay, listen Billy I don't know what is going on but I really need to talk to Jacob," I told him.

"Who is this?" Billy said a little bit short.

"It's me…Elizabeth," I told him, why didn't he recognize my voice.

"Alright this is not funny, what are you trying to pull, hasn't Jake suffered enough, without you trying to pull this sick joke?" he spat.

"Billy it's me, Lizzy," I said using my nickname Jake gave me, "I promise, I need help Billy, please," I begged.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't find this funny, Lizzy is dead, now stop calling here," he said and slammed the phone down on the cradle so hard I moved the phone away from my ear.

"Billy…Billy are you there," I hung up the phone, and thought for a minute, "I'm dead? I'm not dead, what the hell is he talking about?" The tears began to flow, "I've got to get to LaPush," I called the airport and booked a flight on the next plane to Washington, grabbed my bag and climbed into a cab that I had called earlier and I was on my way back to the love of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

Remember this is a Bella and Jacob story, bear with me; I must get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story. All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER NINE

FROM ONE PLACE TO THE OTHER

* * *

I arrived in Port Angeles a little less than 24 hours later, I rented a car and headed for La Push, and before long I pulled up in front of the little red house, I was so familiar with for the past 4 months, I ran to the door and knocked but there was no answer. I looked through the window to see that no one was home. I cursed wanting to find Jake. I left my car parked there and walked to the beach down the path that Jake and I had taken so many times. When I got to the beach it was deserted.

I walked up to the edge of the water and looked out over the rippling waves sighing as I tried to figure out what was happening to me, I had thought about it so hard that it was being to give me a head ache. I closed my eyes to try to push the pain away when I heard voices. I turned and noticed two men walking on the beach coming my way. I strained my eyes to see who it was when my heart started to beat strong in my chest. I took a deep breath fisting my hand to my chest and sighed in relief, it was Jake and Paul. I took off running yelling his name.

"Jake!" I screamed over and over, he looked up at me and his eyes became wide and he had a surprised look on his face. The closer I got I heard Paul growl, but I didn't pay much attention to him as I jumped into Jake's arms. He grabbed me and hugged me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Jake…Jake…I cried. He pulled me away from him and looked at me with surprise. He looked at me like he was trying to figure something out.

"What the hell!" Paul said, I looked at Paul and smiled.

"Hi Paul," I said, smiling at him.

"Jake, what the hell is going on?" he asked. "Is she alive or is she a," he stopped before finishing the sentence.

"Lizzy… Lizzy," is all Jake said before he began to cry and held me so tight, I couldn't breathe.

"Jake, I can't breathe honey," I told him. He pulled away from me once again as I wiped his tears away, "You're, your alive baby," he said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked, as Jake sat me on my feet. They both looked at me, like I was a figment of their imagination.

"Jake what's going on, I was here one minute enjoying the festival and the next thing I know I'm back in Florida in my own bed, there's something going on and I need to know what the hell it is," I told him. Jake and Paul looked at one another.

"Wait a minute, you were at the festival, here, yesterday?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you and I were together at the festival, I got dizzy, we were getting ready to go home and I got really dizzy and passed out, the last thing I remember was you pulling me into your arms," I told him.

"Paul and Jake looked at each other again, with a wrinkled brow. Then looking back at me.

"Lizzy, I didn't go to the festival yesterday, you died more than 2 and half months ago," he told me. I looked at him in shock, and shook my head.

"Look Jake, I'm not dead, don't you see me standing here in front of you?" I told him getting a little angry. He stared at me and bit his bottom lip.

"I think we should talk to dad," he said pulling me to his side as we walked to the house with Paul in tow. We came to the house and Jake led me inside and sat me on the sofa and sat on the coffee table in front of me, while Paul sat in the chair next to the sofa. He grabbed my hands and rubbed circles on the back of them while staring into my eyes.

"Is she human?" Paul asked, as Jake looked at him and nodded his head.

"What do you mean am I human? What, do you think I'm a vampire?" I asked them in an agitated tone. As they looked at one another again.

"How do you know about vampires?" Jake asked. I straightened up and squeezed my eyes brows together and shook my head.

Jake, you told me all about them, remember before you went and took care of that idiot at the motel before you and the pack burnt it to the ground," I told him, and once again he turned to look at Paul.

"Hey…you're the chief now, figure it out," Paul told him as he got up and left.

"What? You're the chief? When did that happen? I'm so proud of you baby," I told him with a smile. He nodded his head once again.

"Lizzy, I don't know what's going on, and I only hope to god dad can figure it out, honey you hadn't been here for more than 6 weeks when you were killed by a vampire at that motel," he told me.

"Jake…I'm scared," I told him as I began to shake and tears began to fall down my cheek. Jake sat next to me on the sofa and pulled me into his lap, laid my head in the crook of his neck and rubbed my back trying to console me.

"I don't know what's going on baby, but I promise will figure it out honey," he told me as he held me close. I could hear him breathe me in and then buried his head into my hair…"Lizzy, I miss you so much," he said softly, and tightened his hug. We stayed like that until Billy rolled into the door.

"Jacob, who do you have there?" he laughed and closed the door, we looked up at him as Billy's eyes grew in shock. "What the hell!" he said.

Billy pulled up in front of us as I told him what had happened, he took it all in and sat there and thought for a minute before he said anything.

"Did you eat or drink anything before you passed out?" he asked. I thought back and answered.

"Yeah, Jake brought us a lemon aid, we sat and talked while we drank it," I told him. He nodded his head. Still staring at me.

"I need to check out a few things before I tell you what I think happened, Lizzy you can stay in Becca's room for tonight, but I guess you all ready know that don't you," he said with a laugh, then he looked over at Jake who was smiling at me. "Jake… she isn't you're Lizzy, remember that," Billy said looking at Jake and then back at me. Jake looked at Billy and frowned and replaced the frown with a sad look. I put my hand on Jake's face and stroked his cheek; he looked at me and smiled.

"I don't know what Billy's talking about, but you are my Lizzy, you might be out of time and I don't even know what that means but I know that you haven't been here for awhile and I know you say you have. I don't understand any of this, but I know how my Lizzy smells. I know how she feels, how she moves, her touch, and you are she. I love you, and I will until the day I die," he told me, I smiled at him as he reached over and kissed me passionately. I melted into him like I always did when Jake touched me. I didn't know what was going on either, but I know my Jake just as well as he knows me and this was him.

Billy disappeared for the night, I started dozing off sitting on the sofa and Jake picked me up and carried me to bed and laid down next to me and cuddled up next to me. He kissed the top of my head as we drifted off to sleep. The next morning, I woke up and Jake wasn't next to me, I jumped up and walked through the house hunting for Jake and Billy. I found them in the living room, Jake sat with his head in his hands. Billy looked over at me and he asked me to sit down. As soon as Jake heard Billy talking to me he raised his head and looked at me, his eyes were red and swollen like he had been crying.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I asked. He looked at Billy and Billy began to speak.

"Lizzy, I am what is called an herbalist, I know every kind of herb and what it is used for, I thought about what you told me yesterday about you and Jake drinking the lemon aid, right before you passed out and that kind of rang a bell for me you might say, but I had to make sure before I told you my analogies," he said as he looked over at Jake before he finished, I followed his eyes to see Jake look down at the floor and sighed.

"Lizzy…You come from a different dimension," he said.

"What?" I said with a chuckle…"You can't be serious." I looked back at Jake and then to Billy once again. Then I thought to myself, supernatural remember Lizzy. I closed my eyes and opened them again and looked at Billy. "How?" I asked a little discussed with this crap.

"Someone slipped you a Mickey, there is this herb, that can cause a person to go in a coma, while in this coma, it transfers the mind. Their conscience transfers here into its alternate body, but your dead here, I don't know why it didn't kill you, it should have, but somehow you manifested Lizzy's body. I don't know how this is possible unless it was meant to happen, for some unknown reason. Maybe something is supposed happen in the future or Lizzy wasn't meant to die here, but she did, or maybe the powers that be let it happen," he said, "I don't try to understand what or why they do the things they do, I only know there is a reason for everything that happens in this world or any world as far as that goes, but you don't belong here," he said.

"Okay, then what happened to Lizzy's mind when I came here?" I asked.

Well hers was suppose to go to yours in your dimension, seeing that there isn't any Lizzy here you are probably brain dead there, and is why we need to get you back fast, before someone pulls the plug on you and causes your death there as well," he said.

"So how do I get back," I asked which made me a little nervous.

"Well someone has to give you another type of herb there," he said.

"But no one knows what happened there," I told him, getting upset.

"Yes, I know, that's why I think I should go, I can have Jake there get me the herb I need and I can make up the tea you will need, when I give it to you there, your mind will transfer back into your own body, when you disappear here then Jake can give me the herb here to bring me back," he said. I looked over at Jake as he still had his head lowered looking at the floor. I sighed.

"Okay, let's do it," I told him, as Jake looked at me with a hurt look. Billy went into the kitchen to make his own tea to take him into my dimension and a tea for Jake to give him to bring him back, I put my hand on Jakes face once again.

"I'm so sorry Jake that your Lizzy died, but I have to go back to my Jake," I told him. He nodded his head realizing I was right.

"It's like she's dying all over again," he said, which brought tears to my eyes I hugged him and cried for this Jake, "I'm so sorry Jake, so sorry," I told him. He pulled away from me and wiped away my tears, "don't worry honey, I'll be okay, I was before, I will be again," he told me. He gave me a half smile as Billy rolled back into the room; he pulled himself out of the wheelchair and laid on the sofa.

"Jake, when Lizzy disappears you pour that drink there on the table down my throat, then start calling for me understand?" he asked.

"Sure, sure dad, no problem," Jake told him. Billy turned to me and smiled.

"Lizzy… it was really good to see you again," he said as he drank the tea he made for himself. I sat down next to him and held his hand, he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Billy for helping me, I love you like my own father," I told him, he smiled as a tear slipped down his face as his eyes closed.

"Lizzy," Jake said getting my attention a few minutes later, I looked over at him. "Can I get one last kiss before you go?" he asked, I got up and went over to him and put my arms around his neck and pushed my lips to his as he kissed me passionately and then once again everything went black.

* * *

 **( Back to the Ertha Dimension)**

The next thing I remember was someone calling my name, it was like they were far off and getting closer and closer until I opened my eyes to see Jake hovering over me.

"Jake," I said. Wondering if I was back. He smiled at me as tears rolled down my face.

"Lizzy, Lizzy…oh baby your back, he picked me up in his arms and hugged me tight, and keep repeating, "thank god, thank god." I looked over at Billy who winked at me and closed his eyes.

"Jake, go and call your dad," I told him as he laid me down and stooped down in front of his dad and began to call him, this went on for a couple of seconds until Billy opened his eyes, he looked around and smiled when he seen me with my eyes opened and looking at him, Jake came back to me and held my hand.

"What happened Jake?" Billy asked, when we told him the story he was in awe of what had happened, he had heard that it could happen but never seen it done, he couldn't wait to get home to study more about it.

It wasn't long before I was up and out of the hospital, I couldn't wait to get home so things could go back to normal.


	11. Chapter 11

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

Remember this is a Bella and Jacob story, bear with me; I must get through a few things before we get to the main part of the story. All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all me…

CHAPTER TEN

BELLA'S FINALLY HOME

 **BACK TO THE EARTH DIMENSION**

* * *

After Lizzy disappeared in mid kiss, I wished more than knew that Lizzy would be there, the other Lizzy manifested a body, I just hoped that her body would still be standing in front of me, her lips would still be kissing me and that the powers that be would replace her mind and we could be together again, but down deep inside I knew it wasn't possible or even if it was, I knew it wouldn't happen.

I still miss Lizzy, and it sure as hell didn't help seeing her running towards me on the beach, at first it scared me, I thought that bloodsucker that attacked her turned her into one of them. I was afraid that I or one of the pack would have to kill her. God that was a scary thought, but the moment I put my arms around her waist, and I felt her warmth I knew then she was still human.

With all she said about the time we spent together in the last few days I knew something was wrong, I mean how was that even possible and then the next morning when Billy sat me down and told me what had happened, my heart sank, I would lose my Lizzy once again, and it was her, just not mine, there was another Jake out there who loved her as much as I did and I had to give her back to him. When she cried for me…for my loss, I knew then I would be okay, my Lizzy cried for me, I'll never forget her, I will love her forever.

Time past and I took care of things on the reservation as the pack pretty much took care of themselves; there wasn't much going on anymore a stray leech now and then it had been quiet, oh we patrolled but not as extensively as before. Billy had an Elders meeting and I was home alone, watching some stupid movie on television when there came a knock at the door, I picked up the remote and turn the television off and went to the door and opened it.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked as I stared at a man at my door, he looked Native American, but I had never seen him before, and I thought I knew all the people on this reservation.

"Um…yeah, I'm looking for the Chief," he said,

"You're looking at him," I told him.

"Then you must be Billy Black," he said, I looked at him.

"I'm the Chief of this tribe now Billy is my dad and he isn't home right now," I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, they told me Billy was still Chief, um…my name is Charlie Swan, I was told to see the Chief and he would make sure we were set up with a house, my daughter is to have a meeting with Tatika," he said. Why does that name sound familiar to me? Swan…um…hell, I don't know, housing…Tatika… I thought confused, and then shook my head.

"I'm sorry, won't you come in, I'm Jacob Black," I told him putting my hand out for him to shake. "Charlie, is it?" I continued.

"Yes, I'm Charlie, Chief Black," he said as he reached out and grabbed my hand and gave it a healthy shake.

"Oh no…we don't stand on grandeur here, just call me Jacob or Jake, most people call me Jake," I told him. "Come in," I said motioning him to the sofa.

"Oh, this is my daughter Isabella Swan," he said as I turned and looked down at the angel that stood in front of me. My breath hitched, my heart began to beat fast. I backed up and I grabbed for the chair to hold myself up. I moved around it and sat in the seat; I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"No…No…not again, please not again," I said repeatedly.

"Mr. Black, are you alright…can I get you something, you look like you've seen a ghost," he said. I looked over at the girl, I swallowed hard. He didn't know how close to the truth he was.

"Swan, which was Lizzy's name, how could this be?" I began to rant, "different first names same last names, she could be her twin, identical twin, wait twins," as I looked over at the girl who clearly looked worried for me. "Swan…you said your name was Swan?" I asked waiting for an answer, I didn't know why I hadn't pick up on it before, I felt like an idiot, the love of my life and it didn't hit me the minute I heard their name.

"Yes sir, our name is Swan, my daughter there is Isabella and I'm Charlie Swan," he said for the third time. I nodded my head. I kept staring at her, I couldn't help it, she looked so much like her. The girl lowered her head and a blush filled her cheek, probably because I was staring at her so hard.

"Do you know a girl named Elizabeth Swan?" I asked waiting once again for an answer. He thought for a minute looking at his daughter and then back to me.

"No sir…I can't say that I do," he said.

"Lizzy… that's what I called her, she could be your daughter's twin, they look exactly alike, I mean she could be Lizzy literally," I told him. He looked at his daughter then back to me again confused.

"Called?" he asked, catching what I had said.

"Yes, she uhhhh…she died a few months ago," I told him.

"Oh…I'm so sorry," he said. I couldn't take my eyes off Isabella.

"No, it's okay, um…hello Isabella, it's nice to meet you," I told her trying to catch my breath as I put my hand out once again to shake her hand.

"Bella, please, and it's nice to meet you too Jacob," she said, looking down at my hand and took a step back not taking it. I closed my hand and put it back to my side, okay, I said to myself. Then looked over at Mr. Swan.

"You said that you are to stay here on this reservation and you have a meeting with Tatika?" I asked. I wondered why they would have a meeting with Tatika he's a spiritual leader.

"Yes, the tribe we just left said they talked to Billy Black about setting us up with housing and that we would be here for awhile," he said.

"And what tribe would that be?" I asked wanting to know what tribe sent them here and why. Usually most reservation don't ask their residents to leave unless they have a good reason, I know they have an appointment with Tatika, but that doesn't constitute someone moving to another tribe without a reason so I decided to keep an eye on our new residents known as the Swan's.

"We're from Oregon, the Burns Paiute reservation," he said.

"I see, well unfortunately my dad never tells me anything, so I will take your word for it and as far as housing I'm sure we can find you something," I said as he smiled, and I thought about where I would put them up for the night, damn Billy he should have told me about this. I could have had them set up and ready before they got here and maybe found out a little about Bella and Charlie and what their deal is. I thought for a minute about if there were any empty houses even on the reservation, as the Swan's sat and watched me, then I remembered how I had to find a house for one of our residence who just had another child and I put them in a larger house, their old one was empty.

"Oh…there is a house…it's only two bedrooms but I think it would be large enough for the two of you, I mean if you're interested that is, it's nice the family just had another child and they just moved into a larger home, I can take you over there and you can let me know what you think," I told them.

"It sounds nice, I'm sure we'll be quite comfortable there," he said with a smile.

"Okay, let me call them and see what they think, I'd like to make sure before we head over there," I told him.

"Fine," he said.

"Okay, excuse me for one second," I told them as I picked up my cell phone and walked across the room to talk to the previous owners and as I figured it was fine.

I was still talking to the owners of the old house when Billy came in. When he seen Bella, he froze on the spot, He was as shocked as I was at the resemblance between her and Lizzy, he then looked at me, checking to see if I was okay, I smiled at him and shrugged my shoulders to let him know I was fine. I hung up the phone and walked over to dad.

"Dad you should have told me about the Swan's coming I could have had a house set up for them, and we wouldn't be going through this right now" I told him.

"Sorry son, I've had a lot on my mind," he told me, I rolled my eyes and turned to the Swan's and introduced them to Billy, as dad told Bella the same story I had just told them about Lizzy.

"Okay…everything is ready, they have agreed so I'll just walk you over there, it's only a couple of houses down from here and if you like it I can help get you settled," I told him. "So, if you're ready," I said walking to the front door and turning to look at them.

"Were more than ready Jacob," Bella said, I smiled at her as she smiled back.

" Shall we," I said, as I opened the door and motioned them to go first, Charlie went out first, as Bella began to walk out I put my hand on her lower back to walk out behind her and as soon as I touched her, she jumped and backed into the corner, and began to cry, I looked at her father as he reentered the house and went up to Bella.

"It's okay Bella, come on let's go," he said coaxing her out of the corner but never once touched her, she lowered her head and walked past Charlie out the door tears still streaming down her face. I thought that strange, if it was someone I loved family or not, the first thing I would do is gather her up in my arms to console her. I looked over at Charlie confused with his actions and wondering what I did wrong.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" I asked as I gazed from Charlie to Bella who was standing outside the door crying her eyes out.

"It's not your fault Jacob, Bella…um…she doesn't like to be touched, I usually don't tell this to anyone but since your people will be helping us, well," he said then sighed. "Bella is a seer, when someone touches her she can see them, their life, she sees everything about them, the longer the contact the more she sees," he told me as he walked out the door, I looked back at dad and he shrugged his shoulders at me, I shook my head at him, and decided that dad and I will have a long talk when I got home.

We walked down the street to the house I told the Swan's about, I unlocked the door and invited them in to their new home if they decided to take it but I was sure they would. I looked at Bella to see if she was okay, she'd stopped crying and gave me a half smiled as she walked past me and entered the house. They looked around and seemed to like it. Bella's eyes were a little red and swollen from her resent cry fest.

I watched as she moved through the house, god she even walks like Lizzy, I thought to myself, she past by me and I caught her scent, she even had the same scent, wild flower in the spring, what the hell, is someone out there trying to kill me? I thought.

I helped them unload their car, and told them I would check on them tomorrow to see if they needed anything and show them where the nearest store and shops were. They agreed. I walk towards the front door to leave when Bella called to me; I turned and looked at her, I felt a slight pull as I gazed into her eyes, I wondered if it was because she looked so much like Lizzy. When I imprinted on Lizzy it was earth shattering, this was only a slight pull, I decided it was just another thing I needed to talk to Billy about.

"Jake, I am sorry, I mean I know how much your grieving…I can feel it, and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am," she said lowering her head again. " I could see her Jake," she continued as she brought her head up slightly and looked at me threw her eye lashes, she does look like me, it's almost like looking into a mirror" she said. I brought my hand up to stroke her cheek and stopped not wanting to cause her any more pain. I gave her a half smile.

"You both are so much alike, not only do you look like her but you walk like her, you sound like her, hell, you even smell like her," I said. I don't know why I told her that, I never talked about Lizzy to anyone, but with Bella, there was just something about her, sure she was Lizzy's mirror image, but there was something else, something… I couldn't put my finger on.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told her, with a smile.

"Thank you, Jacob," she said, as I walked out the door and down the street. I stopped and I turned to look at the house I just came from. I just stood there for a few minutes then went home to talk to Billy.


	12. Chapter 12

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all me…

CHAPTER ELEVEN

TWO PLACES AT ONCE

 **Still the Earth Dimension.**

* * *

I walked into the house and sat down on the sofa and stared at Billy. He looked at me and muted the television.

"Did you get them settled in?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, I did, what's going on dad?" I asked waiting on an answer about the Swan's.

"Son…I truly am sorry, I really did forget to tell you they were coming," he said, and I knew he meant it.

"What's the deal with them? What's with them meeting with Tatika?" Is it something with Bella being a seer?" I asked confused.

"Son… it's much more than that and it's nothing that the Chief of the burns reservation told me or what Tatika has told me, I'm not sure what is going on yet, but I have read something's from our hall of history and I haven't put everything together yet, I'm missing something, I don't know what it is yet, but I will find it, it will just take time," he told me.

"Is there something coming? Something I need to train the pack for?" I asked starting to worry. Every time dad or someone says they don't understand something or dad starts talking about our history and he says he doesn't know if something is coming, it usually means something or someone is coming then someone shows up with powers or an army and tries to kill everyone, I put my head in my hands, "man and it was so quiet around here too," I said, shaking my head.

"I'm not sure yet son…please just give me some time," he said as he flipped off the television and rolled himself into his room.

I sat there looking around the room, thinking to myself, "damn, I was going to ask him about Bella," I said to myself, "well I guess It will wait until morning," I continued, I got up and locked both door switched off the light and walked into my room and closed the door, fell on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **"Changing Dimensions" Back to the Ertha dimension.**

Jake helped me out of the car and into the house and made sure I was comfortable on the sofa, he asked if he could get something for me before settling on the sofa next to me.

He hadn't asked me about what had happened while I was on my so called quest to a different dimension, he said it scared the life out of him when I collapsed and was more so when they couldn't wake me up, and told him I was in a coma, and that I showed no brain waves once at the hospital, he told me they asked him all sorts of questions about what had happened prior to my collapse, he told them nothing had happened, that we were having a good time until I become dizzy and passed out.

He said he racked his brain going over minute by minute of our time at the festival with no prevail. He told me that the doctors told him that if nothing got any better and if I didn't show any brain waves within a couple of days that he needed to think about shutting down the machines that were keeping me alive, as his body shuddered at the thought.

He thought his dad had lost his mind the next morning when he came up to him and told him where my mind was and how it got there, and what we had to do to get me back. But when the remedy worked that Billy had concocted out of one of the herbs he had at the house, is when he finally believed what Billy had told him.

Billy had lots of herbs locked for safe keeping in one of the drawers in his kitchen, Billy was the only one with the key, and he wondered if someone had broken into the house to get that herb, he checks to see if the lock had been jimmied and found it still intact and seen that it hadn't been messed with. Then only to worry that someone out there had the knowledge of herbs and how they worked.

The only person he even knew that had that knowledge besides himself was Leah and Tatika, who was training Leah to be an herbalist, and our next medicine woman, Leah was a seer, a sort of medicine woman in practice, she seen things that would come and used her magic to find the best way to handle the circumstances and she was very closed mouthed as Tatika was until they knew how to handle anything they might see that was to come. Leah was also one of the pack, but even Sam wasn't allowed to order her to tell him any information until confirmed by Tatika.

Jake reached down and grabbed my hands and held them in his, they disappeared in his huge strong hands as he rubbed soft circles on the back of them as he looked at me.

"Is there really a different world out there that runs parallel to us?" he asked quizzically. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"I guess there is," I chuckled softly," I wouldn't have believed it either only… thing just didn't add up the way they should have," I told him. He wrinkled his brow confused.

"What do you mean didn't add up?" he asked as Billy rolled up and listened to our conversation wondering about what had happened himself. "I mean you all were there, I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, if things I asked you… I mean things weren't so different, I wouldn't have even known I was in a different place," I told him. He shook his head again still confusion.

"What do you mean different?" he asked as Billy leaned in to hear my explanation. I looked at both before I started telling them everything and I felt very un at eased to tell them the story, not because of them and that they were there but at the thought of me… or the other me being dead in that dimension. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes then opened them and looked at both men sitting in front of me before beginning.

"It seems that I… or the other me in that dimension had died," I told them, I felt very weird saying that I was dead when I was sitting right in front of them. Jake only raised one eyebrow in wonder, but what bothered me was Billy's realization to what I had said. His face turned almost blue with shock, his eyes grew large and began to breath rapidly, Jake turned to him and asked him if he was alright, he nodded his head and began to move his chair and look around the room as he was hunting for something then began to yell.

"I got to go and I got to go now!" he yelled, rolling over and grabbing his wallet and keys from the table and stuffing them into his shirt pocket then he rolled into his room and when he returned he had some books on his lap and a note book that laid on top of the books, he rolled as fast as he could to the door.

"Dad…what's wrong? Where are you going?" Jake asked as he rolled by. Billy only looked at us a second, before saying anything.

"I have to check something out, I'll be in the hall of history if you need me," he said fumbling with the door to try to open it. Jake got up and walked over to him to help him with the door.

"Dad…what is it?" Jake asked seeing that Billy was in a state of stress and knowing that something was wrong.

"I'm not sure yet, but I have to check something out," he said looking up to Jake and then stopped and looked back at me and then to Jake once more, "Jake, don't let her out of your site, do you understand?" he asked then rushed out the door before Jake had a chance to reply. Billy kept a fold away wheelchair in the cab of his truck so he could go places and didn't have to heave his wheelchair with him every place he went. His truck was set up with a gas and brake mechanism on the steering wheel to aid with his handicap that Jake had mounted for him.

"Dad…what's that suppose to mean," Jake yelled at him as Billy pulled himself into his truck and slammed the door and rolled the window down and looked back at Jake.

"I'm not sure yet, I have to check it out first, keep an eye on her," he said, knowing that Jake would without waiting for an answer. "I'll talk to you about it later" he said and took off. Jake turned and looked back at me before closing the door and walking back to the sofa and sat down next to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked surprised at Billy actions.

"I have no idea, but it must have something to do with the situation at hand," he said looking a little worried. He looked back at me as his face softened, as he continued asking me questions about the other world.

"So…The Lizzy of that world is dead?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yeah…and when I ran to you… or him I should say, but I thought it was you and jumped into your arms…his arms," I corrected myself once again "at the beach, he looked at me as if he were seeing a ghost, but in a way, I guess he truly was," I told him with a chuckle.

"Wait…you jumped into his arms?" he asked, acting a little jealous.

"Jake, I thought it was you," I told him; he nodded his head but frowned and tried to hide his jealousy.

"What else did you do with him when you thought it was me?" he asked coming up a bit short with his question and looking across the room. I grabbed his hand and put my other hand on his chin and moved his face to look at me.

"Jake…this wasn't my fault, I was confused at first, when I passed out I was in Forks with you at the festival, when I woke up I was at home in my bed in Florida, it was an hour later the same day, at first I thought I had dreamed this all, dreamed about you, but it just seemed so real, and when I called Billy he didn't know who I was, he kept saying that Lizzy was dead, so I flew back to Forks and went to your house but no one was there so that's why I went to the beach, I was hoping you would be there I didn't see you at first but then I saw you and Paul walking on the beach a good ways from me, when I realized it was you I ran for you, I was so happy to see you, but later I found out it wasn't you, well…it was you but not my Jake," I told him. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're Jake, Lizzy?" he asked just above a whisper.

"My Jake," I repeated as he reached down and softly kissed my lips passionately. He pulled me on his lap and I rested my head in the crook of his neck and told him about what the other Billy said and how he had to come here to tell him about what was going on so I could come home where I belonged and the rest he knew. We sat there like that for what seemed like forever and I fell asleep in his arms, when I awoke I was on my bed and I could hear voices in the other room, I swung my feet off the side of the bed and followed the voices to find Jake and his dad in the living room talking. I walked over to them and sat down next to Jake who wrapped his arms around me and pulled me too him.

"Did we wake you up honey?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, I didn't hear your voices until I was awake, what's going on?" I asked them. Billy looked at me then at Jake like he wanted Jake to tell me what they were talking about. Jake looked at his dad and sighed.

"I guess, dad has been trying to find these journals, Journal's that evidently my great-grandfather and great-grandmother had wrote during their time, he said there was a mention of them in one of the journals of the herbalist that lived back then, but he can't seem to find them, he feels that there's something in those journals that will explain what had happened to you, he thinks that with you going to a different dimension it may have caused a rip in the fabric of time, he needs those journals to prove his beliefs and that the council won't do anything about it unless they have proof, although Billy is the head Elder and the chief of the tribe, they still need to have an unanimous vote to find a solution for this problem," Jake told me but sounded a little skeptical.

"And you don't think that will happen? Or could happen I should say?" I asked him.

"I guess it could but I don't see it happening," he told me. "And what if it did happen, what are we going to do about it, I mean really dad, were wolves not magicians," he said. Billy looked down at the floor and was lost in thought, I looked over at Jake as he kissed me on the forehead.

"I better see about fixing us some dinner," I told them as I got up and headed for the kitchen.

"You need some help?" Jake asked, I turned and smiled at him, "I got it, you just stay and spend time with your dad," I told him as I went to the kitchen and started dinner. I overheard Jake and his dad talking about they needed to find out how that herb got into my system. I walked across the room and stood at the door frame leading into the living room from the kitchen and I talked to them from across the room.

"The other Billy seemed to think it was in the Lemon aid that Jake and I drank at the festival" I told them. They looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders and returned to my work in the kitchen. I looked up as Jake walked into the kitchen and stared at me.

"I drank some of that juice to Lizzy, and it didn't affect me," he said confused.

"Yeah, but the other Billy seemed to think that whoever did it just dropped it into one of the cups and removed it before they handed it to you," I told him. He stood there thinking with a wrinkled brow.

"I think we should drop in on Harry and see what he thinks of all this, maybe he'll have some idea's," he said as he walked over to the phone and dialed Harry's number.


	13. Chapter 13

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all me…

CHAPTER TWELVE

FINDING THE HUMAN RESPONSIBLE

 **"Changing Dimensions" Back to the Earth Dimension.**

* * *

The next morning dad and I were sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking coffee and I remembered what I needed to talk to him about.

"Dad…I need to ask you something," I told him.

"What's that son?" he asked.

"While I was with the Swan's last night, I glanced into Bella's eyes and I felt a pull, could that be only because she looks just like Lizzy or is it something else?" I asked. Dad looked at me surprised.

"Son…your soul mate has died, the only way for you too imprint again is if Bella is your soul mates twin and only then it's because their d.n.a. is the same. Billy told him. "And you felt the pull with Bella?" he asked.

"Well it was nothing like Lizzy, I mean when I imprinted on her the whole world moved for me, but when I looked at Bella I felt something I don't know what it was but there was a slight pull towards her, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I even watched her as she roamed around the house while checking it out, I just assumed it was because she looks so much like Lizzy," I told him, looking down into my cup.

"And Charlie says he doesn't know Lizzy?" he asked.

"That's what he claims," I told him. Shrugging my shoulders.

"Did Lizzy ever say what her mother's name was? It just seems that we have two women who look the same with the same last name but they say they don't know her," he said. I tried to think if Lizzy mentioned her mother to me, then remembered she had, her name was Rain or Rene or Renee…

"That's it Renee, she said her mom's name was Renee Swan," I told him.

"I suggest you asked Charlie or Bella what Bella's mom's name was, you might find out they have more in common than just looks, and who knows maybe this Renee, hid one of the twins from Charlie, maybe he didn't know anything about her from the start," he said. "And Jake, if Lizzy is Bella's twin, you could very well have imprinted on her, you must remember you're the Alpha now, when you imprinted on Lizzy you weren't, there is a lot of difference in imprinting when you're an Alpha," he told me.

I looked at Billy hoping he was wrong about the hiding of one of the twins, that would be horrible to find out that you had another daughter only to find out she was dead for both Charlie and Bella, she had a sister that she didn't know she had, and as far as the imprinting goes, I'll just have to wait and see how it goes, I sighed, picked up my cup and placed it in the sink and headed out of the house to go check on the Swan's.

I walked out of the house and down to the little blue house, I stood in front of it trying to figure out how to break the news to them if it turned out that Lizzy was Bella's twin, but Bella is a seer…Wouldn't Lizzy have some sort of visions as a seer as well, she never showed any signs of having that sort of power… as I stood there thinking the front door opened and Bella stuck her head out.

"Good morning Jacob," she said with a beautiful smile.

"Good morning Bella," I said as I walked up to the door.

"Were you coming in or did you just want to stand out here and stare at the house," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh…yeah, I was coming in," I told her smiling and feeling a little embarrassed.

"Can I get you some coffee or tea maybe?" she asked.

"No, no, I'm fine, how was your first night in your new home?" I asked.

"Great actually, already feel right at home," she said, as I took a seat on the sofa and Bella joined me.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked, looking around to see if I seen him anywhere.

"He's in his room getting dressed we have a meeting with Tatika this morning," she told me.

"I see, maybe I'll take you over there, I know the way it will be better than you hunting for his house it's a little out of the way and besides I want to find out what's going on," I told her. She smiled and lowered her head as her cheeks blushed a pale pink. "Would you mind if I sit in on the meeting? I mean, I'm not trying to butt into your business, it's just I'm chief and I need to know what's going on here on the reservation, even if I don't go with you I will learn what went on anyway," I told her with a chuckle.

"No…I don't mind," she said as Charlie walked out into the living room.

"Good morning chief," Charlie said.

"Good morning Charlie, how did you sleep?" I asked as he sat down in the chair across from me and Bella got up and brought him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you sweetheart," Charlie told Bella as she took her seat once again.

"Charlie…would you mind if I asked you a question?" I asked, as Charlie looked up at me after blowing into his cup of coffee cooling it off.

"No…not at all, what can I do for you Jacob?" he asked.

"Well…it's not what you can do for me…but I need to ask you a somewhat personal question," I told him.

"Shoot," he said.

"Bella's mom…What was her name?" I asked as Charlie raised his eye brows and looked over at Bella who shrugged her shoulders.

"It was Renee, Renee Dwyer Swan," he said, I looked at him with my mouth hanging open, I don't know how long I sat there staring at him, before I said anything.

"Jake…are you alright?" Bella asked. I turned to her with the sound of her voice, then back to Charlie.

C... Charlie…umm…I don't know how to tell you this without j... just telling you o…out right I... I guess," I told him.

"Jacob, what are you talking about…just tell me son," he said.

"Okay…um…Bella had a twin, and Bella's twin was Lizzy, her mother's name was Renee, her mother died when she was born, and her maternal grandparents raised her until their deaths almost two years ago, their names were John and Velma Dwyer," I told him. Charlie sat there with his mouth hanging open and his eyebrows wrinkle. I turned to look at Bella who sat there with tears in her eyes and my heart melted, I reached over to her and put my hand on hers as she still sat there staring at me as one lone tear streaked down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," is all I could think of to say to her.

* * *

 **"Changing Dimensions" Back to Ertha**

Lizzy and I drove up at the Fork police station and went in and walked up to the front desk where a woman in a uniform greeted us.

"Can I help you?" she asked. looking me and Lizzy over.

"Yeah… we're here to see Harry Clearwater," I told her, she looked at us for a minute and told us to take a seat as she pointed behind us at 6 plastic blue chairs. I nodded my head and grabbed Lizzy's hand and led her with me to sit in the hard chairs.

A few minutes later Harry came out and looked around before seeing us, he smiled and waved for us to come with him, we got up and followed him to his office.

"Jacob…Elizabeth…" Harry said greeting us and then looked at Lizzy, "well Lizzy, how are you feeling? The last time I seen you, you were at the hospital after you passed out at the festival," he said.

"Fine Harry, thank you," she said.

"Harry that's what we're here to talk to you about," I told him.

"Okay…what about it?" Harry asked.

"Well, after everything was over we found out that someone slipped a certain kind of herb into Lizzy's drink," I told him, he looked at us concerned.

Harry, knew a little bit about herbs, he was from the reservation, and grew up with Billy, he knew that Billy was an herbalist and trusted him with the knowledge of any herb and what it was used for.

"Okay, I'm listening," he said, he sat back and listened to everything we had to say, Lizzy told him about the dimension that was just like ours and the same people that was in that dimension, but what Lizzy didn't know is what Billy told me this morning about what would have happened to Lizzy if the other Billy hadn't caught on and helped her to get home, as I was telling Harry, Lizzy listened with her mouth hanging open.

Billy told me this morning that if the other Billy hadn't caught on to what had happened to her and didn't help her, that the body couldn't hang on for more than two weeks, if things weren't fixed within that time, her body would have broken down and sooner than later would have died, both bodies would have died.

Harry looked over at Lizzy and shook his head, "So do you have any ideas who would have done this, or who had the knowledge to do this?" he asked me. I shook my head as I lowered my head and thought for a minute. Then it dawned on me, I looked up at Harry.

"During the festival, did you by any chance have cameras up to survey the area?" I asked. Harry looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, yes, we did, that was too big of an area for us to cover so we put up cameras to watch for pick-pockets and such," he said. "Wait here he said as he left and Lizzy and I sat there waiting.

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"When did you find out that I couldn't stay there very long without it killing me?" she asked.

"This morning, Billy told me," I told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I did just a few minutes ago."

"Jake, you know what I'm talking about," she said.

"I really didn't have time to tell you Lizzy, I mean we left right after I talked to Billy…I would have told you, it's just that we came here right after. Look… if I didn't want you to know I would have left your sexy ass out in the waiting room and met with Harry alone.

"Huhu," she said, as I chuckled at her.

"I would have I swear," I told her as the door opened once more and Harry came in carrying a box full of video tapes and sat down at the table across from us.

"Okay…these are the tapes from that day," he said as he weeded through them and pulled out the ones for the camera at the concession stands.

"Now what time were you at the concession stand?" he asked.

"Um…probably around 1 o'clock," I told him as I looked at Lizzy for conformation and she nodded her head.

Harry found the tape that was labeled with the time written on it, it read 12p.m.-4p.m. and slid it in the player and fast forwarded it until Lizzy and I came into the area and slowed it down to play in real time. We watched as we walked to the stand and ordered out drinks, and then we see ourselves walk over and sat at the picnic table all the way up until Lizzy passed out, and I squeezed my eyes together in remembering that day.

"Wait, Harry, can you rewind that tape to when we ordered the drinks?" I asked.

"Sure," he said doing as I asked.

"Stop there," Harry froze the tape.

"Can you zoom into that stand?" I asked.

"Sure," he zoomed into the stand and froze it. We both looked at the booth.

"What are we looking for?" Harry asked.

"Can you run it in slow motion up close?" I asked.

"Sure," he said doing as I asked.

"Right there! Stop!" I yelled. "What's that in his hand?" I asked, Harry zoomed in more and it was a leaf form that the man dropped into one of our cups, his body blocked it for a moment and then he leaned to the other side and fished out the leaf, as he looked around to make sure no one was looking and pitched it in the trash.

"Who is that?" Harry asked, "Wait isn't that the Newton boy?" he continued. I looked closer at the video.

"Yeah, that's exactly who it is…Why would he?" I stopped and started to think.

"Wait…I know that guy," Lizzy said, I looked at her, wondering how she would know him when she hadn't been in town long enough to get to know anyone except those she met on the reservation. She looked over at me.

"I met him at the store one day, he was hitting on me, I told him I had a boyfriend, he asked who I was seeing that maybe he knew him, and I told him your name, but I think he got really mad, because he huffed and walked off, I didn't think anything of it so I left and went home," she told me. I looked over to Harry.

"Let's find out," Harry said as he pushed a button and the tape pushed its way out of the machine and Harry grabbed it. We left the room and Harry stopped and asked one of the other officers to follow us, as we left the station and climbed into his cruiser. We headed for the Newton's hardware store with the other officer following close behind us. We pulled up in front of the hardware store and got out, Harry told the other officer to wait out in the parking lot and he would call him if he needed him. We walked into the store and seen Mike standing behind the desk at the other side of the large room, when he seen us walking towards him you could tell he was starting to get nervous.


	14. Chapter 14

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all me…

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Still in the Ertha Dimension.

JEALOUSY CAN BE DEADLY

* * *

When we reached the counter where Mike stood, Harry threw the tape on the desk; it made a loud noise as the plastic cover of the tape hit the wood. Mike looked down at the video then looked up at the three of us and smiled.

"Hello Harry, Jake," Mike said, then nodded to Lizzy as he looked her over with a half smile. "What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I understand you worked at the lemon aide stand during the festival," Harry said. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did, why? Is there a law against that?" he said with a chuckle. Harry ignored his insults and continued.

What do you know about herbs?" Harry asked him as he glared at him waiting for him to answer. Mike chuckled once again.

"I think you're asking the wrong person here Harry, " he said then looked over to me with a smirk on his face, "Jake would know more about that than I would," he continued, a low growl rippled deep within my chest at his prejudice statement, and I knew he wasn't thinking clearly, in get a jab at me he'd forgotten who he was talking to, considering Harry was from the reservation himself.

Although Harry lived in Forks now due to his job as the chief of police didn't change the fact that Harry was still Native American. Harry cleared his throat, as Mike looked back to him realized what he had said and lowered his head as to hide his insolence from Harry who was glaring at him even harder now.

"So, you're telling me that you have no knowledge of herbs at all," Harry asked.

"No Harry! I don't know anything about herbs, other than you put them in certain foods," he said getting agitated.

"Then would you mind telling me how you came across the herb you held in your hand here in this tape?" Harry asked as he jabbed at the tape with one of his fingers that he had flung on the counter top when we first arrived.

Mike looked up at Harry, and you could see the wheels turning in his head, as for me I just wanted to rip his head off, human or not, he was really pissing me off.

"We have you on tape putting a leaf like substance into a drink, then retrieving said substance and serving it too Jake here," Harry told him. He stared at him for a few seconds and when Mike didn't say anything he continued. "So…what do you have to say for yourself son?" Mike still didn't say anything, he stood there staring at Harry and chewing on the side of his jaw, then looked down at the tape and tried to grab it, but Harry got to it first, Harry smiled at Mike then looked at us, then back to Mike.

"I was hoping you would do that son," he told Mike. "I think you have something to tell me son," Harry said. Mike looked down at his hands as he twisted his fingers around one another.

"Okay…okay…," he said, then looked at Lizzy, "I didn't mean for you to get that drink," he told her, "It was meant for him," he said sarcastically pointing to me.

"What did I ever do to you man?" I asked him shocked and pissed more than ever.

"Every time, and I mean every time I find a girl and were getting along good and I think that maybe, just maybe I've found the right one, you come along and take her from me," he spat between his teeth.

"What the hell man, Lizzy doesn't even know you," I yelled at him.

"It's just not her," he spat.

"Then who?!" I asked. He looked at me with hate, his face was as red as it could get without having a stroke and answered me.

"First it was Jessica… she came back and broke up with me, then there was Lauren she did the same thing, both of them came home from one of your so called bonfires, (he held up both hand and two fingers on both hand and bent them at the same time a few times, as showing me the quote sign.) and told me they couldn't see me any more saying they had met someone else and wanted to be with him and that someone was you Jake," he spat out once again.

"Man, I don't know why they told you that, maybe they wanted to get away from you, and used me to do it, and from what I've seen of you so far, and if I was them, I would have run as fast as I could in the opposite direction, but I never have nor would I ever be with either one of those skank's," I told him in a heated tone. "But I'll tell you something right now you really fucked up man when you tried to kill me," I told him. He gasped at my words, his eyes became large and stood up straighter than he was before and looked shocked.

"Kill you! I never tried to kill you I just wanted to get you out of the way. I heard your dad say what was in that sack would cause coma, he didn't say anything about death," he said.

"Now what are you talking about Mike?" I asked him getting tired of his ranting. Mike looked away from me and looked at Harry this time and continued.

"Jake and his dad came in here awhile back, Billy was needing some fishing gear, he was carrying a sack, he left it sitting here on the counter and told Jake to keep an eye on it, said to make sure no one got into it, said if it got into the wrong hands there would be hell to pay if not properly handled right, he said even if it got on your hands and you didn't wash them before you ate it could get into your food and if digested it could cause coma. So…when Jake turned his back, I grabbed one of the leaves and shoved it into my pocket. I began to shake I was getting so pissed, I clamped my teeth together I was trying to keep my temper under control.

"It was bad enough that you tried to do it to me, but you missed me and got my girl, that leaf could have killed her!" I spat through my teeth. Mike began to break down, he lowered his head as tears formed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry man," he whimpered.

"Turn around son and put your hands on your head," Harry told him.

Mike slowly turned around and did what he was told, Harry grabbed one of his wrist and twisted it down around his back and clicked one side of the handcuffs on him, the repeated the process with the other hand, he read him his rights as he led him to the patrol car of the other officer that waited in the parking lot. As we left we lock the store door and walked over to Harry's cruiser and climbed in and returned to the police station. When we arrived at the police station, we thanked Harry profusely as he went in to book Mike as Lizzy and I headed back to the reservation.

* * *

 **"Changing Dimensions" Back to the Earth Dimension.**

I didn't know how to help Bella she looked like a rug had been pulled out from beneath her and in away it had, she found out she had a twin sister, an identical twin sister and at the same time she lost her, she just seemed so…empty, like she lost a part of herself.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, she looked up at me and her face had gone completely white, she shook her head.

"All my life I've felt like a piece of me was missing, I never could figure it out, I thought maybe it was because I lost my mom, but when you said I had an identical twin…I felt a cold shiver run through my body, that's what it was… I had a twin out there, and now she's gone," she shook her head again, "in a way I'm happy I've finally figured out why I felt the way I did all those years, but at the same time I'm sad because I've never met or never will meet my sister…Why would they do that?" she asked.

"Who honey?" Charlie asked.

"Grandma and Grandpa Dwyer, why would they keep her from us?" she asked sadly.

"Charlie didn't answer, I could tell that he was deep in his thoughts, I wondered if he was trying to come up with an answer to Bella's question, knowing he couldn't answer her, he himself didn't have a clue that Bella had a sister much less a twin sister or he another daughter, I could see the conflict that crossed his face. I knew I interrupted those thoughts when I spoke, he looked up to see that I was speaking directly to him.

"Lizzy told me once she knew nothing of her father, she said she tried to ask her grandparents a few times about you Charlie, but they wouldn't tell her a thing about you," I told him.

"It's okay Jacob, I've known Renee's parents hated me, they never wanted us together and I always suspected that they were the reason for our separation," he told me with a sigh then he looked over at Bella, he paused for a moment then continued. "We need to get to our meeting," he told her as he got up to take his cup into the kitchen.

I stood up and Bella followed, I heard her sniffle and when she turned to me the tears were flowing, without thinking I grabbed her and brought her to my chest and wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back to comfort her, but the thing of it was…she didn't stop me instead she wrapped her arms around me as well. She cried against my chest, I immediately felt the electricity flow between us and that's when I realized that she indeed was my imprint. When she pulled away from me she looked up at me and smiled, I wiped the last of her tears from her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, I not only wanted to find out if she was okay from finding out about her twin but also from the fact that I had held her in my arms when she hated to be touched.

"I'm fine Jacob, I've got to go get my bag," she said as she ran to her room, I looked over to find Charlie leaning against the door facing between the kitchen and the living room with a smile on his face.

"I've never seen her allow anyone besides myself to touch her before," he said holding his smile; I smiled back and told him I would go get my truck and take them to the meeting. I walked to the house and drove my truck to their house and took them to Tatika's house, we arrived at the small cottage that sat on the edge of the forest.

Tatika was one of the Elders, but he wasn't a normal Elder he was very old, no one knew his true age, everyone on the reservation says his been around for as long as they could remember including my dad, he's known as a spiritual leader, not to be confused with the great spirit although it is said that he has and can talk to the great ones of old as far as we know there was only one man who was able to talk to the great spirit besides Tatika and that was my great-grandfather Ephraim Black and even that hasn't been proven as of yet.

We got out of the truck and walked up to the small cottage and I knocked on the door, Bella was kind of hiding behind Charlie, I couldn't help but chuckle at her, she looked like a small child going to school for the first time and hiding behind her father in fear she would be left.

The door opened and a small man peered through the door. Tatika was a small man probably not more than 5 foot 6 inches at the most he had raven black hair with not a hint of gray that hung to his waist and was laced with beads and a white feather on one side of his head, his face was covered in wrinkles, his skin was darker than mine not that you could see much of it he was covered with clothes all the way down to the moccasins he wore on his feet, he wore a pair of jeans and a pull over buck skin shirt that hung to his hips and was covered with layers and layers of fringe and when he smiled he showed the whitest teeth I think I had ever seen.

"Jacob…what brings you here this fine morning?" he asked.

"Well Tatika, I think you have a meeting with these people right behind me," I told him as I stepped to the side to show Charlie and Bella who finally came out and stood next to Charlie.

Tatika…this is Charlie and his daughter Bella Swan, Bella…Charlie this is Tatika Whitecloud," I said introducing them to each other. Charlie nodded his head and Bella smiled at him.

"Mr. Swan, it's nice to meet you and Bella, I've waited for you for a very long time my child," he said, I looked at him puzzled at his comment. "Please, come in," he said stepping out of the way to make room for us to proceed into his home.


	15. Chapter 15

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

 **Still on the Earth Dimension.**

TATIKA AND LEAH

* * *

As we entered Tatika's house he led us to the sofa that sat in the center of the room facing a large fireplace, it was dark and dank and candles were burning everywhere, to the right of the room sat a table with a lot of bottles and jars as Leah sat there at the table measuring out certain powders and pouring them into a large bowl then mixed them together, there was two chairs on the other side of the room that faced a desk. Tatika stood in front of us as he looked over at the Leah.

"Leah come meet our guests," he told her as she got up and moved over to stand next to Tatika, she was very tall at least 6 foot, she had long black hair and she too had a white feather on the side of her head, she was very beautiful, her skin was bonze and her eyes were dark brown that sparkled in the candle light.

"Leah this is Charlie and Isabella Swan," he said, as he smiled at us.

"Hello Charlie, Isabella, Jacob," she said.

"Hello, Leah, we all said in unison.

Leah is our medicine woman in training," he said with a chuckle, "She is also a seer Bella," he said as they looked at one another and smiled, both knowing that they were seers. "There is a little difference, Leah sees thing that will come as you do, but she uses hers to find solutions for the problem, where you use it to take care of the problem, plus you have a lot more powers than she does, you will be working very close to Leah as well as myself, to enhance your powers, and of course you were told what you are, is this true child?" he ask her.

"Yes," she said. I looked over at Bella wondering what she was.

"Umm…not to interrupt or anything, but what exactly is Bella and what is her purpose for being here?" I asked. Tatika looked over at me.

"You weren't told Jacob?" he asked.

"No…I don't know anything other than they had to move here and that Bella had a meeting with you this morning, and for the tribe as well as myself I would love to know what's going on," I told them wanting some answers.

"I'm sorry Jacob, no one was trying to leave you out of anything, I only assumed you knew the circumstances," Tatika told me. I nodded and waited for an answer.

"Well actually I don't know what is going on either, I know I have powers and their getting stronger and I was told that I was to become an Ancient, but that's the extent of my knowledge in all of this," Bella said.

"An Ancient!" I said as I stood up. Now I knew that something was going on, why would the powers that be send an Ancient to our tribe if something big isn't going down.

"Jacob…it's alright son, sit down and I will explain everything to you," Tatika said as I looked over at Bella and sat down waiting for the answers. Bella was staring at me with a confused look on her face, I smiled at her to let her know it was okay, and she gave me a half smile, which told me that she wasn't sure how I took the news.

Leah left the room for a few minutes and came back with some tea and served us all, which I also took as their way of calming our nerves.

"Okay, I will begin, I was going through the hall of history one day and stumbled across a couple of Journals, written by your great-grandfather Jacob," Tatika said.

"Those must be the ones that dad's been searching for," I told him. He looked at me concerned.

"Why would your father be searching for these documents?" he asked, I told him what had happened with Lizzy… well… both Lizzy's. He stared at me as his face went pale.

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked me.

"Lizzy died about two months ago, and the other showed up here a couple of weeks ago," I told him.

"Oh dear," he said.

"Why…what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well is seems we have less time than I thought," he said. "Someone should have informed me of these events," he continued.

"What has all this to do with why Bella is here, what's going on?!" I demanded to know. Tatika sighed.

"Okay…first things first…Bella you are here to enhance your powers, you must be at you very best to take on the task that is to come before you. I was hoping I could get to the other woman you call Lizzy before she was sent here, but I see that has already occurred, with this already happened, it has caused a rip in the fabric between the two worlds, this has to be rectified if it is not, both worlds will fall," as a gasp was heard across the room and we all looked at one another.

"Dad was afraid that might happen," I told him.

"He was correct, as for the journals your father is more than welcome to go over them, maybe he could see something I have missed, you may take them with you Jacob when you leave," Tatika told me and I nodded.

"But this is not the only problem before us," he told us, as we all looked at each other again and I just sighed, wishing it was quiet around here again, I knew it was too good to last.

"What else is there Tatika?" I asked closing my eyes and waiting for the other shoe to fall.

"Lizzy, your Lizzy Jacob, if she is dead here then she must be dead in the other dimension," he told me.

"But she's not, well not that I know of," I told him.

"Yes…I know, this will also cause what is called a Paradox…both worlds must stay the same, move the same with the same people if one dies here then one dies there, and vice versa," he said. "I thought we had more time, but since this has already taken place it limits our time, Bella must learn her powers in a much faster pace," he continued. "She will also be working closely with you Jacob as well as me and Leah, not only in this dimension but in the other dimension as well, but there will be a big difference. You see, with the Lizzy in their world still alive, the Jacob of their world is not Alpha or chief also the Bella of that world has not come to La Push yet, therefore Bella must travel from one realm to the other, they must be warned and they must help come up with a plan to end this catastrophe. Also, you must have a meeting with the Thunderbird, you will need her help in this plan," he told her. I looked over at Bella whose eyes just grew in size.

"The T...T…T…Thunderbird, and I must travel between worlds?" Bella stuttered, I took her hand in mine as she squeezed it, she was scared, I could tell that this was all new to her, and the thought of her meeting with one of the Great Spirit scared the hell out of her. I rubbed the top of her hand with my thumb to try and comfort her and it seemed to work, she looked over at me with a nervous smile.

"Yes, child Tistilal, wishes to speak with you but you must learn to call her before that happens, and yes you will travel between worlds, don't fret child, it will come to you naturally," he told her. I could see that a lot of things were going to happen in a very short period of time, the girl that sat beside me will be a very powerful being and she must learn how to be so in a short time if she is to save both worlds, I just hoped that the spirit guide will be there for her for I know that she will be needing all the help she can get. I just thank the gods that Bella was sent to us when she was because this problem the pack and I couldn't take care of.

"Tatika, there is one other thing," Leah told him, as we all looked over at Leah as she turned from her table to look at us. She got up and walked over to us.

"I just got a vision, there is something else coming and will be here within the month," she told us, as a deep growl built up in my chest, what now? I thought to myself.

"There is a group of vampires moving this way, they are after…" she stopped at she closed her eyes to see what was in her mind, "they want the wolves' dead, and they seek the girl with the powers, they want her to join their coven…there…guard?" she said questioning what they meant by guard. They are very powerful, I see 5 with power and they bring an army with them and 2 more vampires that belong to the guard, one is very strong while the other is a great tracker," she said.

"Great…just Great!" I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"There is one other thing you must do before you leave today, then you are free to go, relax tonight and be here bright and early the next day to begin your lessons," he said, Leah took Bella's hand and led her to the table she was sitting at and began to do something with her hands, it took awhile for Leah to finish her writing on Bella's hands, then Leah laid the palms of her hand on the palms of Bella's hand and said some words, and there hand lit up between the two and when the light disappeared Leah removed her hands and Bella was left with a tattoo on each palm, on her left palm was the sigh of our tribe two wolves on their hind legs facing one another howling at the moon and on her right hand a sun with the Thunderbird in the center of it. I took Bella's hands in mine and turned her palms up to look at Leah's work.

"It's beautiful," I told Bella as she smiled at me I also noticed that she let Leah touch her, and I was wondering if it had something to do with her being here, if that was making it more natural for her to be touched. We said our good-byes and left Tatika's home, I told Charlie and Bella I had decided to have a cook out this afternoon at the house and invited them to eat with us, that pack and some of the Elders would be there as well, she looked at me and grimmest, I chuckled at her and told her that I would protect her and wouldn't let any of them touch her, after saying that she smiled and agreed to come, Charlie declined telling me that he had a interview with the LaPush police department for a job.

I dropped them off at their house and told Bella to come when she was ready, she agreed and went into the house, I drove home and grabbed the journals that Tatika had gave me to give to Billy, I walked into the house I could smell the food cooking in the kitchen and knew that Emily was there cooking getting ready for the cookout, and walked up to Billy.

"How did it go?" he asked. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"So much for our quiet little tribe," I told him as I handed the journals to Billy, "Is this what you were looking for?" I asked.

"Yes…where did you get these?" he asked excited.

"Tatika had them, when he found out that you were searching for them he gave them to me to give to you, he wanted you to take a look at them and see if there was something that he may have missed," I told him.

"What's going on son?" Billy asked me, I sat down and explained everything that was told to me, and he wasn't surprised at what he heard, I also told him that Lizzy and Bella were indeed identical twins and he just nodded his head and told me he thought so.

"So, she is your imprint as well?" he said.

"I guess so," I told him, "I told him that Tatika would be here this afternoon and he could calibrate with him on what was about to happen and he seemed excited about comparing notes. When Tatika and Dad got together it was the meeting of great minds, just to sit and listen to them was entertainment itself.

Emily had everything set up with the help of Quil and Embry, the other guys would be here later and Leah would come with Tatika, before anyone got here I set up the grill and heard a sweet voice come up behind me.

"Hello Jacob," Bella said, as I turned with a smile and welcome her, your early, good," I told her.

"I thought I would help if I could," she said.

"There is no need for that, Emily is about done the coals are on the fire, so why don't we sit down here and talk while we wait for the coals to get hot and for Emily to join us, Quil and Embry just left to change they'll be back shortly. We sat and talked for awhile I found that Bella and I indeed had a lot in common as far as music and movie's, there were a few movie's that was to girly for me, but for the most part we loved the same things, Her family always came first for her and their protection above all else she worried about, just like me and the tribe, the tribe to me is my family and it is very important to me to keep everyone on the reservation safe.

And to my surprise she knew about the pack and that we were wolves, she pointed to her head and said "Remember," I had forgot that she knew everything about me and of course she did, I had held her for a long period of time, I just told her not to tell me how and when I would die, she giggled and told me not to worry that she sees me living a very long life and dying a old man.

When the guys showed up and was flipping the hamburgers on the grill, I turned to see Paul heading right for Bella, I yelled "No! Don't touch her!" and ran to her side just as Paul took her hand, I grabbed her and moved her away from Paul, her eyes were squashed shut, as I looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"I'm fine Jacob," she told me.

"What the hell man? What the hell is your problem!" Paul yelled. I turned to him and kept my arm around her.

"She doesn't like to be touched," I told him.

"What?... your touching her," he said, confused.

"That's right remember that, don't. Touch. Her.

"Fine dude," Paul said and walked over to the other side of the fire and gave me a dirty look. I looked down at Bella.

"Sorry," I told her, she only smiled and shook her head and laid her head on my chest, I stroked her hair and sat her down beside me and explained to the pack why she isn't to be touched they seemed to understand and agreed to honor her wishes.

I got up to check the hamburgers, I turned every now and again to check on Bella, I seen her watching Paul, she sat there for awhile watching him, even when I took my seat next to her she still kept a watchful eye on Paul, she stood up and walked over to Paul.

She stood in front of him as Paul watched her with a confused look on his face. She laid her hand on his chest right where his heart is and said a word I didn't understand…"Helio," she said it three times and closed her eyes, and when she opened her eyes their eyes locked together, Paul had a single tear roll down his cheek as he gasped, I looked at Bella and she too had her own tears flowing down her cheek, as she removed her hand from Paul's chest and smiled at him.

"You won't hurt anymore," she told him. I looked at Paul and back to her.

"Are you alright Bella," I asked her, she didn't answer as she turned and went to take her seat where she was before. I turned back to Paul.

"Paul… are you alright?" I asked him, he didn't answer just kept watching Bella.

"Paul…you alright man?" I asked again, he turned to me, and swallowed hard. Then looked at her from across the fire.

"She healed me man, she healed me, he said, as his voice broke. No one knew this but Paul mom was killed while on a business trip not more than a month ago, she was always gone so no one even missed that she was gone he didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want anyone's pity, where Paul touched her hand for that brief second, she found out that he was mourning for his mother and walked over and healed his heart break. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.


	16. Chapter 16

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

 **Still the Earth Dimension.**

THE EARTHQUAKE

* * *

"She healed me man, she healed me, he said, as his voice broke. No one knew this, but Paul's mom was killed while on a business trip not more than a month ago, she was always gone so no one even missed that she wasn't even there, he didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want anyone's pity. Paul was alone now, not that it was any different he was always alone, but at least he knew he had a mom out there somewhere and now he didn't, he was totally alone, except for us of course, and we are like family, but I know it's not the same so Paul was hurting. Where Paul touched her hand for that brief second, she found out that he was mourning for his mother and walked over and healed his heart break. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

As the afternoon went on, Paul kept watching Bella and I could tell he couldn't believe what she had done for him, Tatika and Billy had witnessed it, as well as the whole pack, the pack didn't understand what had happened, they thought maybe he was sick or something. They didn't know about Paul's mom…but Tatika and Billy did and were in awe of Bella for what she had done. I looked over at Tatika and he had the biggest smile on his face I had ever seen on him ever, Billy smiled too but he was shaking his head more for how dumb founded we all were.

I wondered that myself, especially when I introduced Bella. They were all shocked when they saw her thinking that she was Lizzy. I told them that she was Lizzy's identical twin and she is not to be touched. I knew when I told them that it would upset Bella, but they had to be told. God knows what they would have thought if I hadn't, but you could plainly see she wasn't the ghost of my lost love.

I'm sure they knew something was different about her after healing Paul, much like my mother did to me, but they'll learn soon enough what she was and now wasn't the time.

I had gotten up when Emily and Kim began to clean and started helping, Bella got up and followed suit. When we were done cleaning, the guys started filtering out, Paul walked up to Bella and smiled at her.

"I won't pretend to understand what you did, or how you knew what I needed, but I just want to thank you," he told her then looked at me and turned and headed home. It was evident he didn't understand what I had told the pack earlier about why she didn't like being touched, and if he didn't understand then I'm sure the rest of the pack didn't understand it either. Bella surely didn't understand the impact she made on Paul…for he never thanked anyone in his life for anything, right there was enough for thanks from the pack let alone the fact that she healed his broken heart.

Bella turned to me and told me she needed to be getting home as well, she had something's to do before she turned in and she had to get up early and start her training with Tatika and Leah, I thanked her for coming and told her I would see her sometimes this week and wished her luck with her training, she smiled at me and stood on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek, I wrapped my arms around her waist and ran my fingers down her jaw line and smiled back as I stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Good night Jacob," she whispered.

"Good night Bella," I returned as I stood and watched her walk home.

I hadn't seen Bella all week, I had been by her house a few times but she was never home. I took it she was still training with Tatika, he wasn't kidding about training her hard and fast, I thought to myself, then I began to worry that she might be doing too much and I hoped that she was getting enough sleep. It stayed on my mind for the rest of the day and at eight o'clock that night I picked up the phone and gave her a call.

"Hello."

"Hey, how's it going," I asked her.

"Oh, hello Jacob, fine, it's going fine," she said.

"I haven't seen you all week, so I thought I'd give you a call and make sure Tatika wasn't working you too hard," I told her with a chuckle.

"Well… it's been a little ruff and yeah, I'm tired as a matter of fact I was just getting ready for bed when you called, it's been a long week," she explained.

"Oh…well I won't keep you, I was just… worried, I mean I haven't seen you so I was just worried, you know," I told her stumbling with my words.

"You were worried Jake?" she asked me.

"Well…yeah…I mean I haven't seen you, I had come by a few times and you weren't home, soooo,"

"Thank you, Jacob," she said.

"For what?... I haven't done anything," I told her.

"For being concerned," she said.

"Oh. Well. Yeah…are you learning anything new, with Tatika I mean?" I asked her.

"You'd be surprised," she said, which had me wondering just what she had learned and just how powerful she really was.

"Oh…well…good…Well… I guess I'll get off here and let you get some much-deserved rest, I guess, sleep well Bella," I told her.

"You too Jake, and Jacob, thank you for calling," she said,"

"You welcome," I told her.

"Good night Jacob."

"Good night Bella, oh and Bells," I said trying to keep her on the phone as long as possible.

"Yes Jake," she said.

"…I miss you," I told her. The line went silent and I thought for a minute that she had hung up, but then I heard her.

"I miss you too Jake," she said, then I heard a click. I hung up the phone and sighed, I went into my room and lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of Bella until I finally fell to sleep.

* * *

 **"Changing Dimension" The Ertha Dimension.**

It had been a couple of weeks since Harry arrested Mike and everything was getting back to normal. Lizzy and I were getting along great, god I love that woman, I thought to myself as I put the vase on the table after setting the table for the dinner I had planned for the two of us tonight, I had candles and vase full of her favorite red roses, I had the wine in the refrigerator chilling and the spaghetti was simmering in the pan. Billy was hanging out with Harry at his house tonight and this is the night that I'm finally going to do it, I patted my pocket to make sure the tiny square box was in my pocket for the hundredth time, I smiled when I felt it and went into the kitchen to put the spaghetti in a bowl, I carried it to the table and went in to grab the salad and wine and brought it to the table along with the garlic bread, I looked at the clock on the wall knowing she should be back at any time. I opened the wine and poured it into our glasses as the front door opened.

"Hey honey, what's all this?" she asked as she walked up to me and softly gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"I made us a special dinner," I told her as I smiled from ear to ear.

"Special...? did something happen that I don't know about yet?" she asked.

"Well that's will be up to you to decide," I told her as I held out the chair for her to sit down.

"Jake what are you up too?" she asked with a smirk on her face. I laughed.

"Nothing babe, just eat," I told her. So, did you find out anything new to add to your story?" I asked.

"No not really, they keep telling me the same things repeatedly, I think I would get more from just listening to your dad tell his stories," she told me, as I laughed again. I picked up my glass of wine and held it up to her.

"To us, my love."

She picked up her glass and clanked it against mine.

"To us," she said with a sweet smile.

After dinner, she started to get up to clean off the table.

"Lizzy, sit down I have something I need to talk to you about," I told her grabbing her hand and sitting her down in the chair next to me.

"Okay Jake, it sounds important…is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Sure, sure… everything's fine, I just need to ask you something," I told her, I looked into her eyes and took her hand in mine, "Lizzy…umm…you know how much I love you right?" I asked her.

"Yes Jake, I love you too," she told me, I smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand.

"Uhmmm…Lizzy…I love you more than anything, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want us to have children together and watch them grow. I want to grow old with you and play with our grandchildren…Oh hell Lizzy…what I'm trying to say is…will you marry me, be my wife and make me the happiest man in the whole world?" I asked scared to death of her answer.

I sat there as I watched the shock on her face diminished and then her expression turned soft and a tear slipped down her check, I was frightened for a second when I thought she was going to say no, I thought I had hurt her feelings when the tears began to flow.

"Yes Jacob, I would love to become your wife," she said. The excitement flowed through me so fast I didn't even realized I had gotten up and grabbed her and swung her around as we both laughed in totally happiness, I kissed her so hard I know I bruised her lips.

"Oh…here," I told her as I dug in my pocket and pulled out the tiny box and opened it and pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger, when she looked at it the tears began to flow once again.

"It's beautiful Jake," she said as she kissed me again. It was a dainty little ring the band was gold and had a small diamond setting on top, it wasn't much, but she had told me one time that when it came to jewelry that she loves dainty things not gaudy over barring things.

Our kiss became passionate and then fiery, I just couldn't keep my hands off her I loved her so much I had to constantly be near her, keeping one hand on her always when we were in the same room together. She put her arms around my neck and grabbed my hair and pulled me harder into our kiss, god I loved this woman, as I picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her on the bed and climbed in next to her. We made love half of the night before we finally gave way to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up with the most beautiful woman in the world lying next to me. I didn't want to wake her, so I gently climbed out of the bed and went to my room and grabbed some clothes and jumped into the shower, when I went into the kitchen to make coffee, I noticed how messy I had left the kitchen, I groaned and began cleaning it up, when I finished I grabbed a cup of coffee and drank it and Lizzy still hadn't gotten up yet, I went back to the bedroom and laid down next to her pulling the hair that covered her face back and over her shoulders, and watched her sleep.

I couldn't help but think how she agreed to be my wife, I sighed happily, to think this goddess excepted my proposal, she wants to marry me, me a wolf on this little reservation, she wants to share a life with me, live out her life here with me, it was hard to believe. I was happy, I was more happier than I have ever been in my entire life, I felt like I was getting everything in life I ever wished for. Lizzy stretched and turned over and faced me and barely opened her eyes.

"Good morning Jake," she said.

"Good morning beautiful," I told her and brushed her hair away from her face once again and reached down and kissed her.

"No Jake I haven't brushed my teeth yet," she said half asleep.

"So…your lips are still sweeter than honey," I told her as I reached down and kissed her lips once again.

"Jake…I mean it," she whined, I laughed.

"Then go do it so I can make out with my beautiful fiancée," I told her, she groaned and pulled herself out of the bed and went into the bathroom, as I went to get her a cup of coffee, when I brought it back to her she was coming out of the bathroom and I handed it to her.

"Here you go babe," I told her.

"Thank you, baby," she said reaching up and kissing me, "better?" she asked.

"I wasn't the one complaining," I told her with a chuckle.

"Umm…oh god Jake I need to clean the kitchen it must be a mess," she said.

"Already done," I told her.

"Really?... how long have you been up?" she asked.

"A while," I told her. I need to go to a pack meeting, you want to go?" I asked her.

"Sure, I can show the girls my ring," she said, holding her hand up and wiggling her ring finger as I laughed at how excited she was. Lizzy took a shower and was coming out of the bathroom when the house began to shake.

"Jake!" she yelled, I ran to her and wrapped her into my arms and stood us both between the bathroom and the hallway in the door facing. The house shook hard and long, things were falling off the wall and a couple of the windows cracked and burst into the room, flying glass sprayed across the floor as I covered Lizzy's face to keep the glass from hitting her, the mug tree on the cabinet slid across the counter and fell to the floor as the glass coffee mugs shattered from the impact. Lizzy was screaming and crying not knowing what was going on, I tried to calm her telling her I was here, I wouldn't let anything happen to her, a least I hoped she would be alright, I thought to myself, then as quickly as it started it stopped. My heart was beating so hard I thought it would beat from my chest. Lizzy still cried as I held her to my chest.

"Is it over?" she asked through her tears, as I looked over the room trying to figure out what the hell happened. It felt like an earthquake, but we don't have earthquakes.

"Yeah honey it's over…shhh it's okay baby," I told her trying to still calm her down, just then the door flung open.

"What the hell was that Jake?" Embry asked, his chest was heaving from running so fast and I think he was as scared as I was.

"I think it was an earthquake Em," I told him, walking Lizzy to the sofa and sitting her down.

"We don't have earthquakes Jake," Em said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I told him. "I think we should go talk to Sam," I told him.

"Don't leave me alone Jake please," Lizzy begged me.

"I'm not leaving you alone honey, come on let's go see Sam," I told her as we got up and all three of us walked to Sam's.

When we got to Sam's the whole pack was already there with their imprints and the girls were sitting on their laps, they were as scared as Lizzy, hell as I was. I went over and sat down on the sofa bringing Lizzy on my lap as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Before any of you asked, I don't know, we don't have earthquakes here and I don't know what caused it yet, I called Tatika and he is already on it, but for now he knows as much as we do, there's obviously something going on, all we can do right now is listen to the news and wait for Tatika to find out what he can," Sam said.

No one knew what was happening, we sat around and talked about it most of the morning, everyone's houses were in shambles, and no one had ever felt anything like it, it scared us all, but as the morning went on we were beginning to feel lot better even the girls got up and helped Emily clean up a bit and began to get breakfast cooked. Billy had come in as well he wanted to know if Lizzy and I were okay and check on the pack to make sure they were okay, he left telling us he was going over to Tatika's to see what he could do to help, maybe between the two of them they could find out what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

A WEDDING AND THE THUNDERBIRD

 **"Changing Dimensions" Back to the Earth Dimension.**

Bella's P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing loudly, I gowned and reach over and pounded the top of the clock demanding silence. I rolled over and slung my arm over my eyes to hide from the morning brightness blazing through my bedroom window.

I had a pounding head ache that I'm sure was caused from the constant pressure of thinking from making my powers come to life. I had been working with Leah and Tatika day in and day out for the past week and it was draining me, I sleep ten hours and felt like I had just fallen asleep. Leah kept telling me that it would get better the more I used my powers and I was wondering when it would get better. I sighed and kicked the cover from my body and swung my feet off the side of the bed and grabbed the clothes I had got out last night to wear today and ran to the bathroom and took a couple of aspirin before showering.

When I returned to my bedroom I was amazed how well I felt from just showering while brushing my hair and throwing it into a messy bun. I made my bed and sat on the side of it to put on my socks and tennis shoes when I remembered talking to Jake the night before and a smile crept across my face, then I remembered what he had said, that he was worried about me and not only that…he missed me…Jacob Black missed me, I sighed. The thought that he even thought about me at all was enough to bring a smile to my face but his words meant more to me than I could imagine, that beautiful creature thought of me…and he knows about me, I thought that no man would give me the time of day, especially with my gifts, but it didn't bother Jake, he was worried about me.

No…I can't think of him like that, maybe he doesn't think of me that way…he's chief of the tribe of course he would worry, he probably worries about everyone on the reservation, it was egotistical for me to think that he would have feelings for me. Okay, that's settled.

I jumped up and went down to get a cup of coffee. I poured me a bowl of lucky charms and sat down to eat when I found a note lying on the table.

 _Bella._

 _I had to go into work early this morning and will be working late, don't hold dinner for me I'll grab something from the diner._

 _Love you._

 _Dad._

Beep…Beep. "Oh hell, that's Leah, well so much for breakfast," I said to myself, drinking down most of the coffee I had and grabbed my bag and ran out of the house and jumped into Leah's car.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" she asked, with a smile.

"Like a log," I told her with a chuckle, knowing she knew I would after practice yesterday.

"Good, because today…you get to talk to the Thunderbird," she said. I gasped.

"No…I'm not ready for that," I told her as I shook my head and begin to shake at the thought of talking to the Great Spirit. I couldn't breathe, my heart was beating franticly in my chest, and I was literally scared to death.

"Calm down Bella, before you break something," she told me, it will be okay, she is waiting to talk to you, this is no secret, you knew this was to happen sooner or later," she told me.

"Yeah…when I was ready…and I, I'm not ready," I told her.

"Bella your more than ready, as a matter of fact I can't think of anything you can't do or we can teach you, you're pretty much have control over all your powers now, all you have to do is to concentrate," she told me. She was right, I do know what to do, just say the words concentrate and it happens, I told myself. I nodded.

"You're right Leah, I can do this," I told her. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Besides were running out of time, I felt a shift this morning, and that's not a good sign," she said, with a worried look on her face.

"A shift? What does that mean?" I asked her noticing her worried look.

"I think it was from the other dimension, something is happening over there, I don't know what yet, but it imperative that you talk to the Thunderbird and find out what we need to do to fix this," she told me. My stomach began to roll with the thought of something happening to their world or even ours, it could come crashing down around our heads if something isn't done soon, so I stiffened up and took on my responsibilities, it was my place to find an answer to all this, and if the powers that be think I'm capable of taking on this problem then I won't let them down, even if I must die to do it.

We entered Tatika's house as he greeted us with a huge smile.

"Good morning Bella, are you ready to speak to the Thunderbird this morning?" he asked.

"Yes Tatika, I'm ready to take my place in whatever awaits me," I told him.

"Very good child, your more than ready, come and sit here in this open space, now do you remember the words to use to call the Thunderbird?" he asked.

"Yes sir, I remember," I told him.

"Alright child, it's all up to you now," he told me with a huge grin, I could see how proud he was that he was part of my training and I wouldn't let him down.

We walked around the back of Tatika's house into an open field and I sat down in the open space and closed my eyes, I took a deep breath and calmed myself, as I cleared my mind. The only thing I could hear in my head was the chanting that I willed myself to do automatically during my first few days of training, it helped to clear my head and brought forth the magic I would need to call on for whatever purpose necessary. Then I began. I held up my arms, like I was reaching for the sky and chanted these words.

"Tistilal Shati Lista Morturm, (Tistilal come to me) I repeated this three times loudly, and then begin to chant the same words silently over and over again, then finally a bright light appeared, I held my head to the sky, my eyes still closed, in my mind I could see a image taking form, it was beautiful as it came into and blocked out the light that was now behind her, she was white with wings lined with gold, her eyes were a emerald green, she was more woman than bird, but covered with feathers, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid my eyes on, she hovered above me, and with a thunderous voice she began to speak.

"Isabella, welcome…I am so proud of you…you have learned well, you are indeed as powerful as I have been told, this is good, for you will need every ounce of power you have to deal with this dilemma my child."

"Isabella there are two worlds that run side by side, they coincide together, everything in these two worlds are the same, if one of these world falter even a tiny bit it could cause both worlds to fall, they would crumble, killing everyone on both, I am here to warn you that this has happened, three things has caused a rip in the fabric between both worlds."

"The jealousy of one human who passed an herb into a drink which another human drank caused the mind of the woman to cross the barrier, in helping this woman another human, a man of great knowledge of the herbs crossed the same barrier to bring her home to her rightful plain, then the man returned to his own plain using another herb, in doing this it caused a crack. But it doesn't stop there. A human has died on one of the plains, but her counterpart still lives, this is not possible, when one dies on one plain it should be so on the other. This is caused their lives to take a different path from the path on this plain. This also cause the crack to rip even wider, it grows larger as we speak, the other plain has already felt the percussions from this falter and will fall, if this happens so will this plain. You my child will travel to this other plain and meet with the one known as Jacob Black he is not chief in their plain so you must get him alone, or with his family and only his family with the exception of Tatika and Leah, you must explain to them what has happened, and ask for their aid, between this plain and the other you must find a way to fix this, I will be here to help in any way you need but you must do this," she told me.

"How do I cross the plain without ripping it further?" I asked her.

"I will give you the words to say, as you called me so will you use the words to transport yourself to the other plain," she told me.

"But if the same people are there as here won't I be there as well?" I asked her, "Can't the other Isabella contact you and maybe between the two of us and yourself we can fix this problem?" I continued. She looked at me and smiled.

"You truly are an Ancient my child, you do yourself proud," she said then continued, "You are indeed there my child, but because they are on a different path, you have not come to the reservation as of yet, certain things have not come to pass there for that Isabella. Only then will she go to the Quileute reservation, your counter-part is still on your old reservation," I sighed and nodded my head in understanding.

"Which meant that because my twin was still alive in the other dimension, the other Isabella will not show up on the Quileute reservation," I surmised.

"Yes, Isabella." I nodded my head as she continued.

"Now Isabella there is more, you must hear me, soon a group of Vampires will come to your reservation, they are powerful and they are followed by a army of more vampires, you must talk to the Cullens, tell them you need to know all they know of the Volturi, although you alone can take care of these vermin, you will have the wolves and the Cullens help in this fight, they come soon, very soon, within the week, this is another reason I needed your readiness as an Ancient," she told me.

"If I can take care of them alone why can't I do it without endangering others, and who are the Cullens?" I asked her.

"It is written child and so it must be so. Ask Tatika about the Cullens, he will know what to do, ready the wolves for this fight and don't fear child, none of your children will be harmed in this fight," she said, my children, what is she talking about my children, I have to ask Tatika about this.

"One other thing my child, the woman you will meet in the other plain is Jacobs wife, she is also…your twin but only in the other plain, here she has died as you well know, she carries none of your powers, you are the chosen one, go child but remember take care of the problem at hand before you travel to the other plain. If you need me I am here, call me if in need of my services.

"What about the words I will need to travel to the other plain?" I asked her, she smiled once again.

"You will know them when the time comes child, these two worlds depend on you Isabella, I know you will do me proud, we will talk soon my child," she said and with that she vanished and the light diminished.

I opened my eyes and I was sitting on the floor with Tatika and Leah sitting in front of me smiling. I looked at them and smiled back, I told them what was said and told them I was suppose to talk to the Cullens, and I couldn't believe what I was told, I knew about the wolves because I had touched Jake and Paul, and I knew about Vampires, but vegetarian vampires…that kind of blew my mind, I wondered why I was to ask help from a vampire now I know. Tatika freaked when he found out there would be a war and told me I must talk to Jake right away about what was to come, he said Jacob needed to ready his wolves for the fight, I asked him why the Great Spirit called the wolves my children and he chuckle and said that all god's creatures are your children child now that you are an Ancient, after our talk I left right away to talk to him.

"Changing Dimensions" Back to the Ertha Dimension

After Lizzy and I got home from Sam's dad was home, I asked him about the earthquake and if he had found out anything that would have caused it, he said that Tatika and he went over everything they could think of and found nothing, that they were still working on it, and I would know as soon as he found out anything. I didn't like his answer and I knew he knew more than he was leading on, but there was nothing I could do about it so I left it alone.

The next few weeks Lizzy and I planned our wedding it would be small and we planned to have it in the back yard we had got a few folding chairs from the pavilion as well as folding tables to put the cake and food on, of course food lots and lots of food, everyone knew how us wolves eat. The dress was bought and the suits were ordered and the day was upon us, Embry and Quil will be my best men and Emily was to be Lizzy's maid of honor, what really got to me and to dad was when Lizzy asked dad to give her away, my dad refused at first telling her she didn't want some old man in a wheelchair to led her down the aisle, but she stood firm and it ended with a lot of tears from my dad and a few from me in awe of my beautiful angel for asking my dad in the first place who finally agreed to do it.

I woke up early that morning happier than I had been in my life, I know I've said that a lot lately but I was, and it just keeps getting better. I stayed with Sam last night just to follow tradition, Em and Quil went to the house to help dad, seeing that I couldn't see Lizzy before the wedding, Sam helped me tie my tie and we waited until Quil called to tell us that the girls had Lizzy in her room getting her ready for the big event and wouldn't come out until I was standing at the altar waiting for her. Tatika would be the one who presided over the nuptials. I stood in front of the alter waiting for the love of my life to walk down the aisle.

First it was Emily and she was beautiful. I looked over at Sam and he was smiling at her from ear to ear, she wore a beautiful pastel purple dress that flowed in the wind as she walked she carried a bouquet of white roses with a few red ones thrown in the batch, when she got to the front she smiled at me and took her place on the other side of the deck that we had built just for this occasion.

Then she was there, standing next to my dad as he sat in his wheelchair, she had her hand on my dad's shoulder as they made their way to the front, she was wearing a white straight flowing dress to her ankles with a red ribbon at her waist, her hair was pulled up on top of her head with red ribbon intertwined in the curls, she carried a bouquet of red roses with a white ribbon that flowed down from the stem and she was beautiful, the guys kept poking me as if I couldn't see what she looked like, I heard a few wolf whistles but I ignored them for I couldn't pull my eyes from the angel that was making her way towards me. Billy wore I suspected the same grin I wore and you could tell he was happy about what was to take place as well.

When they made it to me, I was in heaven close enough to touch my angel, but I held back until Tatika asked who gives this bride to this man, and my dad answered he did and handed me her hand but not before he kissed her knuckles, and she reached down and kissed Billy on the cheek. Billy rolled his chair to the side next to Harry who set up front with his sister sue.

Tatika started off with a few words in our native tongue as Lizzy and I faced each other and stared in one another's eyes, when he finished he began the ceremony.

"Jacob and Elizabeth has written their own vows, Jacob, would you like to begin?" he asked. I nodded my head and while holding her hands in mine, I began.

"Lizzy…Elizabeth, I have loved you sent that first day I saw you cowering on the beach where you had fell from twisting your ankle," I told her and the guest laughed. "You came into my life with the wind and I knew the moment I saw you I wouldn't or even couldn't let you go, you are everything to me, without you I am nothing, I will love you till the day I die, I promise to love you, honor you protect you, care for you, in sickness as well as in health, I promise to be there for you as a husband a friend and lover for the rest of my days, I love you heart, body and soul, and I will always forever.

"Elizabeth, when you're ready," Tatika said.

"Jacob…I too love you, and I also will till the day I die, I too fell in love with you on that beach, I couldn't believe it when you knelt down before me, the first thing I thought of was, where have you been all my life," she said as the guest laughed at that as well. "I promise to love you, care for you, honor you, in sickness as well as in health, for richer or poorer, it mean nothing to me, I only want to be with you for the rest of my life as a wife a friend as well as a lover, I promise to love you all the days of my life, I give myself to you Jacob, heart, body and soul, for as long as we both shall live.

"Ring please," Tatika said as Embry handed him her ring, "Jacob as chosen the tribes marking on his ring finger to show the world he is married to Elizabeth," he said, as he handed me Lizzy's ring.

"Jacob, place the ring on Elizabeth's left hand ring finger and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed," he said, and I repeated and slid the ring on her finger, with a smile and she smiled back as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"By the power in trusted to me by the state of Washington and the Quileute nation, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jacob… you may now kiss you bride," he said, and he didn't have to tell me twice, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around my beautiful bride and kissed her with all the love I had in me, as once again the pack whistled and yelled. When we finally came up for air, Tatika introduced us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black," he said, as we turned to the guest and they all clapped. I led my new bride back down the aisle and to the back a few feet from our guest; I picked her up and swung her around, kissing her again.

"I love you Mrs. Black," I told her as she giggled.

"I love you too Mr. Black," she told me, as the guest began to walk past us and congratulated us, the night was magical especially when I got to dance with my new wife for the first dance.

We stayed at the house that night but the next morning Quil and Embry drove us to the airport and we were off to Lizzy's house in Florida for our honeymoon. We made plans for Embry and Quil to take turns staying at the house to help Billy while we were gone, they had volunteered and we jumped at it.

After a long flight, we jumped into a cab and arrived at Lizzy's home, at the front of the house it looked nice, it was white with black shutters and black trim, it looked like a small two story house from the front but as we entered the house, there was a foyer where we dumped out bags for the time being. We walked past the stair way and entered a living area and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was huge, it had to be 30 feet from the ground to the ceiling it had a huge fire place that even I could stand straight up in, the room had marble white floor and a sofa that wrapped around the room only divided enough to walk through to get inside of the area where it sat, there was a huge flat screen television that sat over the fireplace that dad would die to have and shelving units on each side of the fireplace full of books, and I wondered how anyone could read all those books. There were three doors leading off of this room behind me and I couldn't tell you what was behind them and an open area to the side where the kitchen was it was only divided off from the living area with a breakfast bar and the kitchen had every modern appliances you could think of and you couldn't even find the refrigerator because the door was the same as the cabinets and I wouldn't have know it then if Lizzy hadn't open it and offered me something to drink. I have never seen anything like it. At one side of the room was nothing but a set of floor to ceiling window and French doors that led to a deck that surrounded the back of the house and faced the beach and the ocean.

It got me thinking, I never asked her about her finances, we had talked about Billy and my finances the first day I met her, but It didn't dawn on me to ask how she lived.

"Lizzy…how much money do you have anyway?" I asked, not trying to be rude, but I honestly wanted to know. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh… I never told you about that did I," she said.

"No…but from what I can see, you do very well for yourself," I told her, she laughed and nodded her head.

"Jake, my grandparents left me there wealth and this house, I have a lot of money Jake and I can't even tell you how much because I'm not sure myself, I have a financial adviser who takes care of my money, but I can tell you that our kids and their kids and the kids after that will never want for anything," she told me…I stood there with my mouth hanging open, I never dreamed she was that wealthy, not that it mattered I'd love her if she lived in a shack on the beach somewhere, but I never dreamed.

"It's okay…isn't it Jake?" she said, a little bit worried at my reaction. I nodded my head and composed myself.

"Well yeah…I mean I never dreamed you had all that money, it doesn't matter I'd love you if you were living in a shack on the beach, it just shocked me is all," I told her she laughed and came over to me and kissed me.

We stayed there for a week and returned home on Saturday of the next week, Billy was glad to see us, when we arrived as we got back in to the swing of our everyday life with the only exception of us being married.


	18. Chapter 18

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

MEETING THE CULLENS'

* * *

 **"Changing Dimensions" Back to the Earth Dimension.**

I walked to the little red house and knocked on the door, in a few short seconds the door opened and Jake father welcomed me.

"Hello Bella, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Hello Billy, fine, is Jacob around?" I asked, hoping he was because I really needed to tell him about what I had just learned.

"Yeah, he is but he isn't up yet, come on in you can keep me company for awhile," he said as he moved out of the way to make room for me to enter. I walked in and followed him into the kitchen where he pours us a cup of coffee and I sat at the kitchen table and he rolled up and sat across from me.

"So, tell me Bella how is your training going?" he asked being completely interested.

"Well actually I'm finished with my training," I told him, as it took him by surprise.

"Really, that wonderful, so you're at you full powers now," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes, I am," I told him and continued, "I have spoken with the Thunderbird and that's one of the reason I am here to speak with Jacob," I told him. He looked at me in awe of hearing that I had spoken to the Great Spirit.

"Is something going on?" he asked worried.

"Yes, but I really must talk to Jacob before I speak with the elders, if you would like you can sit in on our conversation and relay the information to the tribal council," I told him, he nodded his head in agreement.

"Well this sound important, let me wake Jake and have him join us," he said as he rolled his chair down the small hallway to Jacob's room.

Shortly after Jake came out rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was wearing a pair of wrinkled sweat pants and a black tee-shirt, his muscles bulging from his chest and arms even through his shirt, I bit my bottom lip to compose myself. He smiles at me as he came in, he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee then he sat down next to me and yawn still rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Bella," he said, with a half smile.

"Good morning Jacob," I told him with a smile, god he's even gorgeous when he wakes up in the morning, I sighed and drew in a deep breath trying to control myself from looking at his sexy body, I had to be professional now and I can't be admiring this god that sat before me. He looked at me and smiled.

"So…Bella, what brings you out this early in the morning?" he asked.

"Well we need to talk Jake," I told him. He looked at me with a wrinkled brow; I could tell he wondered if it was tribal related.

"What's this about Bella? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not Jacob, we seem to have a few problems we need to discuss, and I think it's time we call a meeting with the pack and get them ready for what is to come," I told him.

"Bella…I take it you have finished your training and have talked to the Thunderbird as Tatika said you must?" he asked.

"Yes Jacob, I have," I told him, I explained all that the Thunderbird had told me, with Billy listening in so he could go to the council and relay what was going on, I told them that I must speak with the Cullens, which he advised strongly against, I told him I had no choice in the matter and neither did he, the Thunderbird wishes it so, and I must follow her led, he sighed and told me I wouldn't be going alone that he would accompany me, I told him my powers were at full strength and I didn't need a babysitter which didn't detour him, he was going and didn't care if I liked it or not. He finished his coffee and jumped into the shower as Billy and I sat and talked for a few minutes until Jacob finished. As soon as he came out he picked up the phone and spoke to Sam and told him to gather the pack for a meeting and we would come directly to his house as soon as we finished with the Cullens. He also called the Cullens to let them know we were coming and need to talk to them, to which they agreed.

Jake helped me into his truck as we headed towards the Cullens.

"Soooo…you have finished your training," he said with a grin.

"Yes, I have," I told him.

"That's awesome Bella, I can't wait to see you in action," he said, with a half smile, as my cheeks turned a light pink from embarrassment and Jake chuckled.

We turned into a driveway that led to a large house with windows covering one whole side of the house, and there were four men standing on the porch, they were all pale looking and very handsome, one seemed older than the rest he had blonde hair a little shaggy but styled nicely, there was one with bronzed color hair that seemed a little disheveled he was very good looking as well, he was tall and very well dressed, one of the other men had sandy colored hair and looked like a bull ox in strength, he was huge with muscles bulging from every orifices, he was handsome and stood with a stupid grin on his face like he hadn't a care in the world, the last man who stood with them was shorter but seemed more in tuned with his surrounding, he also had sandy colored hair and a few muscles on his arms and stood straight with his arms behind his back like he was waiting to see what would happen next.

As Jacob's truck came to a stop he ran around and opened my door and help me out as we walked up to the porch, I held my head high ready to prove myself if need be.

"Good morning Jacob, what can we do for you this morning?" he asked politely as he looked at me. I looked at the man with the bronze hair as he smiled at me, and I looked away and back to the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Carlisle… I would like to introduce to you Bella Swan, Bella this is Carlisle Cullens, he is the head of this coven," Jake told me.

"Miss Swan, it's nice to meet you, this is my sons, Edward, Emmitt and Jasper," he said as he pointed to each one, I nodded to them still not letting my guard down.

"Mr. Cullen," I began.

"Carlisle, please Miss Swan," he said. I cleared my throat.

"Mr. Cullen, I began again," I hated for him to correct me in anyway, even if it was just to call him by his given name. He smiled at me knowing what I was doing, this was business and I wanted to keep it that way. I began to ask him what his knowledge of the Volturi was, which took him by surprise; he looked at each of the other men and back to me.

"What do you know of the Volturi?" he asked, I told him little as possible until I was sure I could trust him, I told him I was in contact with one of the Great Spirits and he seemed concerned when I told them that they would be here within the week, he became worried as he explained that we could not beat the Volturi, and how powerful they were, but I remembered that the Thunderbird said I could take care of them by myself even without their help so it didn't bother me much with his words.

"I fear not the Volturi, it has been told to me that I alone can handle these vermin, but was told to ask for aid never the less from you and the wolves, it would seem they have a certain vendetta with you, I don't know what that is and I do not care, I only wish to ask for your assistance," I told him. He looked at me and I could see his wheels turning in his head. Then he smiled and chuckled a little.

"It seems Miss Swan, that you are a very powerful creature yourself, if you are able to take on the Volturi alone," he said then continued, "You are absolutely correct they do have a vendetta against us as you say, they worry about the size of my coven, they fear I will rise up against them and take away their power of seat, of course I wish them no harm and I wished that it hadn't come to this, but as you say we have no say on the subject, we are at your disposal. I will have Alice watch for them so we will know when they will get here exactly," he said.

"Alice?" I asked, as I looked at Jake then back to Carlisle.

"Ah, yes she is my daughter and Jaspers mate, we all have mates except for Edward here," he said as I looked at the man he called Edward and once again he smiled at me and I heard Jacob growl but ignored them both. "There are also Esme and Rose," he told me. I nodded.

"Fine, we will be in contact," I told him as I turned to leave.

"Miss Swan," one called my name and I turned to see that it was Edward that spoke.

"Yes," I said.

"May I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied.

"I can't seem to read your mind," he said as I raised one of my eye brow at his comment.

"Are you supposed to be able to?" I asked.

"Well normally I can read anyone's mind, but for some reason I can't read yours. I find it most interesting," he said. I nodded my head as Jake opened the truck door and he helped me back in and ran around and climbed into the driver's side of the truck and we headed back to the reservation.

"That was interesting," Jake said with a smirk.

"Very in lightning," I told him.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well we learned that they have a mind reader, and a seer, and that the Volturi hate them," I said with a chuckle.

"True…you handled yourself very well with them," he said.

"Did you expect anything different?" I asked.

"No…but it was very sexy," he grinned at me, which turned into a hardy laugh once he seen my face which was full of surprise and had a full-blown blush. I rolled my eyes and watched him out of the corner of my eye, still hoping that he felt the same way I did.

We arrived at Sam's shortly after and entered his house, the guys were sitting around the house waiting on us to show up, they watched as we entered, Jake had his arm around my waist leading me to one of the chairs as I sat down he stood behind me.

"What's going on Jake?" Sam asked then looked at me.

"It seems were going to have some company," he told them.

"What kind of company?" Paul asked, "and is it going to try to kill everyone in sight?" he continued, I chuckled at his word.

"It seems you all have had your share of visitors in your day," I said, and they all nodded. Jake began to explain what I had told him to the pack while all the time he messaged my shoulders, his touch stirred something in me and I fought to keep from moaning, I patted his hand to get him to stop as the pack watched with a smile on their faces, when he finished, the pack was wondering what kind of powers I would have to take on such a force alone, we decided to train right away, as we all got up to ready ourselves to leave when I heard Jared say something to Jake.

"Have you told her yet?" Jared asked Jake.

"No…, not yet, how did you know?" Jake asked Jared.

"I've been there…remember Jake, you need to tell her," he told him. I turned to look at them.

"Tell me what?" I asked as Jake gave Jared a, if looks could kill he would be dead look. Jake looked at me and smiled.

"We'll talk later," he said putting his arm around my shoulder and walked with me out the door, "I promise," he continued with a chuckle as he seen the questioning look on my face.

"I'll hold you to that Jake," I told him and I meant it, I hated people keeping things from me especially if it could help our situation and for some reason I couldn't see it with his touch, and wondered if he had a way of blocking me from seeing what he was thinking.

I followed the pack as we came to an opening in the woods that was surrounded by trees; they all looked at me for guidance.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you want us to start with?" Jake asked me.

"You're the Alpha Jake, whatever you usually do," I told him, I walked out in the middle of the field, and took a deep breath I wanted them to feel safe with me, I didn't want them to have to worry about me during the battle thinking I was this small incapable woman that needed a man to take care of her, I could handle myself and I wanted them to see that I could.

I closed my eyes and let the chanting begin in my head, I opened my eyes and let the magic take over, I thought of what I wanted to do then it began, the wind picked up and circled my feet as I started to levitate , I hovered above the ground about ten foot into the air as the wolves watched in awe, then as I and the wolves smelled the sweet smell, I jerked my head to the side to see a vampire high in one of the trees watching us, I waved my arm my palm up from left to right in front of the leech, "seemot," I said in a booming voice as the vampire slowed to a crawling speed, so slow no human could see his movement at all as he slowly fell to the ground. Paul ran to the leech and waited for him to hit the ground which took forever at his current speed after I slowed him down. The pack all looked at me in wonder all but Leah, who stood and smiled at me. Once he touched the ground Paul tore him to pieces and set him on fire to turn him to ash. I slowly returned to the ground, Jake looked at me and smiled.

"Your eyes," he said, as he stared at me.

"What about them?" I asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"There black, completely black," he said still staring at me; I looked down at the ground, feeling a little embarrassed once again. Leah walked up to Jake.

"It's the magic, once she taps into it, her eyes see nothing but the magic, she knows what's going on around her and can do what she is meant to do but, her eyes stay like that until she allows the magic to settle back down once again," she told him as he nodded.

I looked over at the tree where I slowed time down and waved my hand once again, "Motsee," I said in the same thundering voice, returning everything to its rightful stage once again.

"Why did you do that?" Jake asked. I looked over to him.

"When I slowed time down I also slowed the growing of the tree he was in, I had to reverse the spell," I told him. He smiled and nodded his head. I lowered my head to the ground and closed my eyes to stop the chanting in my head to release myself from the magic that stirred inside of me.

"That was awesome," Embry said as he and Quil ran over to me laughing and was in awe of my powers, I smiled at them, and told them I was going home. I began to walk to the woods when Jake caught up with me.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Of course, not," I told him, glad for his company, I was always glad to be near Jacob.

"We need to talk he told me," he said acting a little nervous.

"What about, is it about what's going on?" I asked.

"No, not that…it's something else, umm…you know about our tribe and the wolves being protectors and all but I'm not sure if you know about the other part of being a wolf," he said, I looked at him as he grabbed my hand and slowed us to a stop. I looked down at our hands and smiled. I could see what he was talking about and my heart took flight.

"I do now Jacob," I told him, he looked at me then down at our hands and smiled.

"You have to quit doing that it's so unnerving he told me," as I laughed with him.

"Sorry Jacob," I told him as we stared into one another's eyes.

"Is that what Jared was talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, I imprinted on you," he said, still staring into my eyes. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me and leaned down and placed his lips on mine, as he slowly and softly kissed me so passionately. I softly slid my hands up his chest and around his neck and grabbed a hand full of his hair and pushed his lips deeper into our kiss, I moaned at the feeling and I melted to him.

"Jacob," I moaned into his lips as he softly ran his tongue along my bottom lip to ask for entrance that I gladly gave him and our tongues dance together, he pulled me closer to him and I could feel his arousal, as his lip trailed kisses down my neck and up again to just underneath my ear.

"Bella," he moaned as his lips once again found mine.

"Get a room, we heard from behind us, as we broke our kiss and looked to find Paul coming up behind us. I giggled, as Jake looked at me and smiled, and Paul just shook his head in disgust.

"Oh, please Paul like you haven't done worse, I've seen you do worse," Jake told him as Paul laughed and continued walking.

"Come on baby, let's get back to the house," he told me.

The day ended as I told Jake good-night and he left. I changed and laid on the bed, I must have just fallen asleep, when I felt a warm arm creep around my waist; I turned to find Jacob lying next to me in my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Through the window," he said as he pointed to the window.

"Is it alright?" he asked and I smiled and I nodded my head and turned to him, his lips pressed against mine once again so softly, "I love you Bella," he said before he returned to my lips and continued kissing me, my heart melted with his words of love and I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself closer to him, he moaned. I could feel his arousal against my stomach as I grinded myself against him and he growled, his hand slipped down my waist and across my hips and continued down to my thigh, his hand rubbed against my mound as I moaned at his touch and pulled one of my leg over his, to give him easy access, he slipped his fingers under my panties and inserted one of them into my fold and I gasped in pleasure.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Humm." He moaned not stopping his maneuvers on me.

"I've never been with a man before," I told him as he smiled into my lips.

"Good to know," he whispered, "I'll becareful princess," he said, as he continued his manipulations, Jake was tender and sweet and patient with me, as we made love for the first time, he laid next to me and held me and nestled his head between my hair and my shoulders.

"I love you too Jake," I told him as he smiled and kissed me on my neck as we drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

 **All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…**

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **THE FALL OF THE VOLTURI**

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling warm all over. I stretched and as I turned I found Jacob still lying next to me. He was awake and had been watching me sleep.

"Good morning princess," he said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning Jake, how long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Not long, I've been watching you sleep," he admitted. "You're beautiful when your asleep," he continued telling me with a smile. I returned his smile slipping my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to my lips once again and kissed him back with equally passion as he gave me.

It then dawned on me, dad…if he caught Jake in here he would kill him, not that he could, but he could cause some damage. Jake must have seen my concern and smiled wider.

"You're dads already gone. He left about an hour ago," he told me.

"Oh…good…come on I'll make you some breakfast," I told him. His smile turned into a huge grin as he jumped from the bed excited at the prospect of a free meal. I climbed out of the bed with a chuckle as I slipped on my robe and made my way to the kitchen. Jake sat at the breakfast bar and watched as I make him breakfast.

We trained every day and kept in contact with the Cullen's. The seer who they called Alice called and told us that she had a vision and saw the Volturi coming, and that they would be there by noon the next day. We decided to meet with the Cullen's in the field where the Volturi would eventually appear and where the battle would take place.

The wolves were nervous, as were the Cullens'. I knew we would win this battle and verbally told them so. I looked over at Alice and she nodded her head knowing I was right. I guess she had seen this as well.

They all seemed to trust what Alice and I saw of the outcome and began to settle down somewhat. I told them of the plan I had come up with, which made them feel even more at peace with the outcome of this battle.

The one called Jasper thought it best if we practiced the plan a few time to make sure it worked out the way we wanted. With him being the strategic warrior he was we agreed. The plan worked as I thought it would, they would stay behind me, as I slowed the evil vampire's pace and all they would have to do was rip them apart and burn their bodies.

Carlisle, the leader of their coven thought it best if he spoke to them first hoping he could talk them into leaving without a fight. I told him he could talk all he wanted, but they were here for one reason and one reason only… they wanted us all dead, but I would allow him to have his little speech who knows it might help, but I doubted it.

One thing I found out about the Cullens was they thought of themselves as a family not as a coven, which surprised me. To them Carlisle was their father and Esme their mother and the others thought of themselves as brothers and sisters although they were paired off, well, all except Edward who was single. I wondered how a leech could even love. Hell, they weren't even alive, but I sadly accepted them at their word, and left it at that, especially since I didn't care either way, and seeing I wouldn't have to see them ever again after this war was over. Yes, I knew what was to happen once this battle was over.

That evening Esme made us all dinner and invited us all to their home to eat. We all agreed reluctantly. The wolves even though hated being around the Cullens loved to eat and whenever there was food, nothing else mattered. We all sat down at their table, which was huge by the way, and ate. I wondered why they even had a table considering they didn't eat, but come to find out they used it mostly as a place for their meetings.

As we ate I was once again surprised which had happened many times that day at the fact that although none of them ate human food that their mother figure, Esme could not only cook, but excelled in doing so, and I verbally said so.

"For someone who doesn't eat, this is very good," I complemented.

"Thank you Isabella, you don't know how much that means to me," she answered back, with a smile. I bowed my head to her sentiments.

After dinner I tried to help with the clean-up, but they wouldn't hear of it. I walked to the back door and stared out into the night sky while Sam and Jacob talked to Carlisle. I felt someone come up from behind me and when I turned I found the one called Edward standing behind me.

"You're an Ancient," he said more of a statement than a question.

"I know," I told him sarcastically.

"He smiled, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I just have never met one before," he said.

"Nor are you likely too again," I told him, he looked at me puzzled. "There aren't many of us," I told him, turning back to the window and continued looking out of it while he nodded in the realization of it.

"Are they always beautiful woman?" he asked. I turned and looked at him with an arched brow.

"We are always woman, whether we are beautiful or not…I know not," I told him.

"Well, if their not you sure are the exception," he said with a flirting tone in his voice. I smirked at his comment and shook my head as I looked down at the floor and then turned to look at him once again noticing he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Not in a million years," I told him, as I walked over to Jake and put my arm around his. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him letting Edward see I was with Jacob.

After Jake finished up his conversation with the men he was previously talking to I looked back at Edward and gave him a smirk. He turned and looked out the window where I just stood moments before, and scowled. I could feel his agitation of how his flirtatious remarks didn't pan out the way he hoped they would.

The next day came quickly, by 11 o'clock that morning we all met in the field and waited for the Volturi to arrive. Everyone was on edge. I laughed internally at their uncertainty and hoped they would trust me more after the battle.

"Come on guys, try not to worry so much…it will be okay, I promise," I told them. They all looked at me trying to give me an approvable smiled. I shook my head. "Have a little faith," I told them as Jake walked up to me and pulled me in his arms.

"We all have faith in you, honey," he told me, I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I told him as he kissed my forehead.

I heard Alice tell us that they were coming. We all gathered in the center of the field but spread out enough to greet them head on. I was in front of them all, except for Carlisle who insisted on talking to them first. He stood to the side of me, but a few paces ahead.

They came out from the trees, three men dressed in black robes. The one in the middle had long black hair, and with the way of his stance I believed him to be they're leader. The one to his immediate right had platinum blonde hair that stopped at his shoulders. The on his immediate left seemed to be older he had thicker hair and was brown in color that also laid to his shoulders, but his hair was much wavier.

There was also a young girl that looked no older than fifteen, she had long blond hair and wore the same type of robe that the three leaders wore. Next to her was a young boy that seemed to be the same age as the girl, and they looked to be related in some way, maybe siblings. His hair was shorter and a bit darker blonde than the girls, but their features were much alike.

The young couple stood to the left side of the three men and on their right were two more men in the same kind of robes. One of male vampires was very tall even taller than Jake and Jack was the tallest one in the pack.

The vampire had dark hair and was built like the side of a mountain. The other vampire that stood next to him had lighter hair and was disheveled, he was shorter than any of the men, and I took him to be the tracker that the Cullens told me of.

They all had blood red eyes and looked very menacing. There was a woman behind the one with the long dark hair she too wore a black robe. She was mumbling something under her breath.

After appraising the threat I closed my eyes as Carlisle began to speak. I called on the magic once again as the chanting began in my head. I opened my eyes and stared at the woman behind the dark haired one. "Shouuu," I said, as I waved a hand at her. She grabbed her throat and was unable to speak. Two of the guard started to walk towards me, but the dark haired vampire stopped them with a raise of his hand. The dark haired vampire that I now knew was their leader looked over at me and smiled. I just stared back at him returning his smile with a smirk.

"Aro, my friend welcome," Carlisle greeted. As the dark haired vampire who I now knew as Aro looked away from me and placed his attention to Carlisle after hearing his greeting.

"Carlisle," is all he said.

"Too what do we owe the honor of your visit," Carlisle said.

"You know why we are here Carlisle your coven has gotten too large. You know our laws…no coven is to have more than five members in their coven and no more than two gifted members where you have three, possibly more," he said looking over at me. He then looked back at Carlisle and continued, "or they become a threat to our realm. We have long over looked your discrepancies and the fact that you have seven members in your coven and maybe even more proves this to be true," he said as he looked around at everyone in attendance.

"We've also been informed that a pack of wear-wolves roam the country side and this is also is not allowed, yet you hold a treaty with these vile creatures. You've broke many of our laws Carlisle, what do have to say for yourself?" he asked.

"My friend we mean you no harm, we only wish to live in peace," Carlisle replied passively.

"This may be true, but what of these creatures? They kill our kind Carlisle," Aro replied.

"They are not what you think my friend, they are not the children of the moon, they are shifters and only protect their own land, Aro they mean you no harm," he continued. Aro looked around and smiled.

"I'll tell you what I will do," he said as he looked at me. "You give me that girl," he said pointing at me. "and I will leave in peace," he said then looked at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at me and back to Aro with a shocked expression. What arrogance this vampire has, I thought. He will be mine to take out, my thought continued.

"She is not mine to give my friend," he told Aro.

"Then we will kill you all," he said, as he started to turn towards the young female vampire.

"Aro…please listen to me," Carlisle said, "This girl is very powerful you cannot win against her, please! You must listen to me. I wish no one to be harmed, just leave us in peace. I beg of you!" he said. Aro turned back to look at Carlisle and began to laugh.

"You mean to tell me that this little slip of a girl can beat me and my guard?" he laughed again, turning to the girl again he called her by name.

"Jane dear, silence Carlisle," he said as the young girl looked at Carlisle giving him an evil stare she raised one eye brow and Carlisle went to his knee's screaming in pain.

I stepped forward and put out my arm with my palm out and spoke the magical word

"Seemot!" I roared as my voice echoed into the surrounding area and off into the distance. I passed my hand across the entire Volturi and its army they brought with them. They all came to a complete stop, moving so slow not to be seen by the human eye. I turned to Edward.

"Move your father back," I told him, as Edward walked up to Carlisle who was also slowed with my magic, when Edward moved him back I walked over to him.

"Move," I told Edward who backed up, I ran my arm over him, "Motsee," I said releasing him from the magic. He looked up at me and looked around at the Volturi and gasped.

"Amazing," is all he said, I looked at the wolves and the Cullens and told them.

"Leave Aro to me, kill the rest," I told them as the wolf who were already in wolf form and the Cullens charged the Volturi and the vampire army ripping them to shred's, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady, ran around and collected body parts and set them on fire, and by the time they were finished they procured 10 pyres of parts sending purple plumes of smoke soaring to the sky and in doing so filled the afternoons air with the smell of rotten flesh spliced with a sweetness that mingled together turning mine and each of wolves stomach. When there were no vampires left except for the Cullens they gathered around me.

"What about him," Jake asked pointing to Aro. The other stood and waited for my response. I smiled and walked up to Aro putting my arm out and released him and all the vegetation that I slowed before with the magic. He looked at me in shock and then looked around at his guard and army who were now nothing but piles of burning ash. I watched as his realization came into fruition that he now stood alone.

"Please…don't harm me," he begged before me, as he fell to his knees. "Carlisle…tell her please, I'll leave you all alone," he promised. Carlisle looked at me with sorrowful eyes.

"You are evil, you feed off humans, you take what is not yours for your own pleasure, you kill with no regard," I told him loudly, he began to beg again. I grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look into my eyes."Buretta voco," I said, as Aro began to shake violently and started to scream as he burst into flames. I back up and watched as he turned to ash before my eyes. I turned to look at the group, as they stood and stared at me. I walked over to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you and your family will go to Italy," I told him, as he gasped at my words.

"You will go to Italy and take up the seat that once used to be called the Volturi. You will rule with your family over all Vampires. You will teach them your ways, you will make it a law that all vampires are not to feed from humans. You will train some to travel and keep your laws, but remember I am here. I will not stand for human drinking vampires any longer, am I understood?" I demanded more than asked.

He looked at me and then at his family, he looked at the pack that were in human form again and were smiling. But I think they were just happy to see the bloodsucker leave.

"Alright, if that is what you wish. I see I don't have much of a choice in this matter, and seeing that I don't have much of a choice I think with the help of my family I can make what you seek work," he replied.

"No, you are right you do not have a choice in this matter, but I am here if you need my aid with something all you need to do is call me, I will be there if you need me, but I don't think you will, there is none out there stronger than your family if there were the Volturi wouldn't have come for you," I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Isabella," he said, as he turned and left with his family. I turned to the pack. They started to cheer happily, and Jake pulled me into a tight hug.

"Did you know that they would take over as the new Volturi?" he asked.

"Yes, I knew, but they are not the Volturi, they will be called something else, they will prosper and live for an eternity in Italy," I told him. He smiled.

"You're amazing do you know that?" Jake asked with a smile and gave me a quick kiss as the pack all grabbed me and hugged me one at a time. I had gotten rid of the Cullen's for life, that would mean that there would be no more children phasing into wolves, it would finally stop of course they would still need to patrol, until the new law of the vampires kicked in, but the main thing is no more new phasing and that meant more to them than transforming themselves.

We didn't talk about the dimension problem that night. Instead we had a bonfire on first beach to celebrate winning the war today. The elders were ecstatic and praised me for coming to their aid. I only told them that that was what I was there for, that I didn't want their praise.

The true heroes of the day were the wolves. They agreed, but still told me it wouldn't have been possible without my help. I shook my head and walked away under Jake's arm. I looked over at Tatika who was smiling at me. I nodded to him and he nodded back.

I partied well into the night with Jake by my side and in his bed that night. Jake and I were in love and it showed for all to see. I put everything else behind me for the night and decided I'd worry about the Dimension problem tomorrow.

* * *

 **"** **Changing Dimensions" Back to the Ertha Dimension**

A few days had passed since Lizzy and I returned from our honeymoon, things were getting back to normal. Lizzy was close to graduating. She was going to a college on line so instead of her going to a pavilion with the rest of the graduates, they sent her grades to her by e-mail and her diploma by mail, which was what she wanted anyway and besides she hadn't been feeling well since our return from Florida.

I was beginning to worry about her. She had woken up every morning, running to the bathroom and emptied her stomach of what little she had in it. Actually she was hardly eating anything at all. I had made up my mind I would force her to go see a doctor or tried at least she argued with me telling me she would be fine, but I knew better to listen to her.

She was going to go even if I had to throw her over my shoulder and carry her sexy backside to the Doctor myself. She finally gave in and Emily offered to drive her to which I agreed. She hadn't left the house for no more than five minutes before, Sam walked through the door.

"Hey man what's up?" I asked, as he came in and took a seat on the sofa. He took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, and then raked his fingers through his short hair and gave me a serious look.

"I think we're going to have visitors and not the welcoming kind," he told me, I sat down next to him, and gave him a worried look. "I wanted to talk to you about this before I called a meeting," he said, He always talked to me before calling a meeting, I was his Beta, he like feeling a problem out before telling the rest of the pack, to get it straight in his head first.

I was supposed to be Alpha, but I just wasn't ready to take on that responsibility yet and to tell you the truth I was really thinking of giving up phasing all together. I wanted to live my life with Lizzy without the worry of having to phase at ever problem that decided to raise its ugly head on the reservation. Sam was doing a great job, and I knew he and the guys could handle things without me being there.

Dad wasn't happy about it, but he would abide by what I decided. I was perfectly happy with running the garage and making a living for me, Lizzy and Dad. I hadn't talked to Lizzy about it yet, but I intended to soon.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Leah came to me a while ago, and it seems that she has had a vision. She told Tatika about it and he sent her to talk to me. She has seen a group of very powerful vampires coming here, and they are followed by an army of the same kind. It seems they have come to rid the earth of were-wolves and that's not all," he said concerned.

"What else?" I asked afraid of what could be worse than an army of vampires and powerful ones at that.

"It seems we must fight them with the help of the Cullens," he said with a sigh.

"What! Why with the Cullens?" I asked aggravated with his explanation.

"It seems the vampires are also sent here to kill them as well," he said, with a smirk.

"Well, I agree getting rid of the Cullens' would be a plus, but for us to fight alongside of them," I said shaking my head not wanting to do anything remotely like that.

"Well…It makes sense," he said and I looked over at him surprised at what he was suggesting.

"What do you mean it makes sense?" I asked him questionably.

"Well, if these vampires are as powerful as Leah says, we might need their help to fight them, we should at least talk to the Cullen's and find out about these leeches," he suggested. I nodded my head and then sighed.

"If you think that we should talk to them, I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least find out about what we're about to face, I expressed. "So when do we do this?" I asked.

"We can go now, I've already called them, their waiting for us," he said. I sighed and nodded my head. I knew I had a while before Lizzy was to return home, so now was as good a time as any.

We got up and I followed Sam to his truck and we took off for the Cullen's house. We pulled up in front of the Cullens house to find them lined up on the front porch.

"Sam, Jacob, welcome…what can we do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"It seems we are about to have some company," Sam told him. Carlisle raised his eyebrows and I could tell we had his attention.

"What kind of company?" he asked, wondering what we were talking about.

"I need to know what you know about some bloods….err vampires that have a lot of power, there are five with powers and two are of the guard, one of them is a tracker the other is very strong?" Sam explained him what Leah had told him. I heard Carlisle sigh and closed his eyes, and the rest of them gasped after hearing what Sam had just explained. I knew immediately that he knew who we were talking about.

"What?" I asked him, "I know you know who we're speaking of," I told him, he looked at me and then back to Sam.

"I'll tell you this," he began, "You won't be able to defeat them," he said as the rest of them agreed by nodding their heads in agreement.

"Who are they?" Sam asked in a worried but authoritive voice.

"They call themselves the Volturi, they are the leaders of the vampire's world, more like royalty, they make the laws and make sure we follow them," he said. "They are very powerful as you know, but what you probably don't know is that they surround themselves with the most powerful of vampires, who they call their guard. There is none that compares to their powers, and if they are coming, their coming to destroy and there isn't anywhere we could go to hide from them," Carlisle told us.

If we work together there might be a small chance that we could beat them, but even then, I can't promise anything it's most doubtful. I do know that they hate the way my family has grown in size over the years, and maybe they fear us for that purpose, and if that is so, we may have a chance," he explained.

It surprised me that we didn't have to tell them that they were coming for them too. I guess they were expecting this to happen sooner rather than later. At least they will have us to help them as we have them to help us, I thought.

"He kept jumping back and forth with we can, we can't, which gave me the idea that we might be able to win this war with their help, I looked over at Sam and nodded, I could tell we were thinking on the same wave length.

"We will work with you if you think it would help, but there is another bump in the road," Sam told him.

"And that is?" he asked.

"They come with an army of vampires, Sam told him. Carlisle shook his head.

"I will contact my family in Alaska, they are also vegetarians, I will asked them to help us, the more that is here the better chance we will have," he said. "I think we should get together and train, so we will be as one, I know we fight differently and maybe we can give each other pointers in the different way of fighting," Carlisle said. I looked at Sam as he looked at me and he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, how about we meet tomorrow, in the clearing, just east of here?" I asked him. It was a free zone so to speak, not belonging to the tribe or to the Cullens, and the perfect place to train.

"Yes, I know of where you speak, tomorrow afternoon, say 3p.m.? he asked. Sam nodded, as we turned to leave.

"Jacob," Carlisle said getting my attention and I turned to him.

"Congratulations on your recent marriage, my best to Mrs. Black," he said, I growled at him, hating that he knew of my Lizzy, I frowned at him.

"Thanks," I told him under my breath, and continued to get into the truck where Sam was already behind the wheel waiting.

We went back to his house and called for the guys to meet with us. After they arrived we explained what was happening and what we were about to do with the Cullens which brought on a series of growls and complaining to which Sam brought a stop to easily with an alpha command. He told them we had no choice, that they were coming whether we wanted them to or not. He also told them that we had a very slim chance of winning this war.

They all became solemn after hearing how slim our chances were and began to settle down. I knew that most of them thought of the safety of their imprints and families and what would happen to them if we all died me included. Hell, I just got married, what would happen to Lizzy if I was killed and who would take care of Billy? Those thoughts alone scared me out of my mind.

I knew that Lizzy loved Billy like her own father, so I knew she would care for him and she had the resources to see them through, but I still found myself worried and what would the imprint side of all this do to Lizzy? Would she feel as I did? Could she live out her life without me? I knew I couldn't. I would die without her and that had me worried even more.

After the meeting I headed home. I arrived just as Lizzy was dropped off by Emily and we walked in to the house together. I grabbed Lizzy's hand and sat her on the sofa and sat down beside her. I wanted to find out what the Doctor had told her. I looked her in the eyes with uncertainty.

"Sooo…what did the Doctor say?" I asked as I sat there waiting for her answer.

"Well…Jake, I'm fine just as I told you before," she told me. I frowned at her.

"Noooo…you're not Lizzy," I told her. I knew there was something wrong, I could see it in her face.

"Jake, really I'm fine, I'm just a little bit pregnant that's all," she said with a smile that crossed her face. I looked at her shocked my mind went blank for a few second, but as what she said sunk in and reality took over the corners of my mouth started to curl up into a smile and I began to laugh. I pulled her to my chest as I stood to my feet, picked her up and swung her around. After putting her down on her feet I stared into her beautiful eyes and watched as they twinkled in happiness.

"You're pregnant? You're going to have a baby, my baby?" I asked her showing her just how much I loved her as I kissed her more passionately than I ever had before. After coming up for air she answered.

"Yes Jake, were going to have a baby," she squealed. I kissed her again but harder this time forgetting everything that had happened today.

"God, I love you baby," I told her, as she chuckled.

"I love you too Jake, " she said and then it dawned on me. I lost my smile. The Volturi! What will happen to my family if we don't win this? There's no choice now, we have to. We have to win this. I can't leave my family, not now, not ever, I thought to myself.

"Jake…what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the change in my attitude. I looked at her and smiled. I knew I couldn't tell her about this. For one she didn't need the stress from all this, not now that she was pregnant and she definitely didn't need to know that we could all die if we fight this coven of vampires.

"Nothing honey, I'm just happy about the baby. You've made me so happy. I thought when you married me that nothing could compare to that happiness, but I was wrong. Not only did you make me the happiest man alive by marring me you are making me a father as well. I've never known such happiness baby, thank you. I love you more than I could tell you," I admitted. She smiled at me and kissed me passionately.


	20. Chapter 20

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

 **A/N:(All magicial words are made up by me...they mean nothing)**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER NINETEEN

 **Back to the Earth Dimension.**

TRAVELING TO A NEW DIMENSION

* * *

The next morning I woke up and turned over to see that Jake wasn't there, I slung my feet over the side of the bed and found one of Jake's tee-shirts laying on the floor I grabbed it and slipped it on, it smelled just like Jake, I smiled thinking of Jake and how much I loved him as I began to walk down the hall, I found Jake and his dad sitting at the kitchen table talking, they both smiled at me as I came in, Jake grabbed me and sat me on his lap and kissed the side of my head.

"Good morning Bella," Billy said, with a smile.

"Good morning Billy," I told him smiling back.

"So, what's on the agenda for today," he asked.

"Umm… I need to go to the other dimension today," I told them as they both stared at me," Billy looked confused, Jake looked scared.

"What?" I asked them. Jake just stared at me as Billy spoke.

"Can you do that? I mean won't it make it worse?" he asked.

"Maybe, but I have no choice, I must work with them as well as you to find a solution to this problem before both worlds come crashing down over all our heads," I told him. He sighed, understanding what I was saying.

"Baby, will you be alright, maybe I should go with you," he said. I smiled at him.

"Jake…I will be fine and I can't take you with me, besides I have to have a conference with you or the other you," I said with a chuckle. Jake sighed and looked sad.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked looking at him with the same face he looked at me with.

"It's just…when the other Lizzy was transported here, she looked so much like my," he stopped, and I knew what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry you lost your Lizzy here Jake, I know you loved her very much, but you're not going to lose me, I promise," I told him.

"Well what if that Jake…what if he wants you?" he said as he lowered his head, I smiled and placed my hand under his chin and raised his head up so our eyes met.

"Jake…I love you, I know where you are, he isn't my Jake I know this, and yes he will be attracted to me, but only because of my sister and the fact that we carry the same d.n.a.," I told him, his scrunched his eyebrows together, "but Jake…there will be a difference," I told him.

"What?" he asked with still a worried look on his face.

"That Jake is married to my sister in that dimension," I told him. His face took on a look of surprise.

"How do you know that, they weren't married when she was here," he said.

"I know, believe me…they are now," I told him, he smiled at me.

"You are so amazing," he told me then softly kissed my lips.

"I need to get ready. Oh Jake, I need you to take me to that field we were in yesterday," I told him, he looked at me confused again.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I could do it from here but then I will be sitting at their kitchen table, and I don't think that, that Jake would like it to well, and I don't want to give that Lizzy a heart attack," I told him. He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I don't think I would like it much either, but then again, looking at you, that's another story," he chuckled.

"Jake! I squealed and smacked his shoulder. "Do you mind if I jump in your shower?" I asked.

"No…of course not, help yourself," he told me. I got up and got my clothes and headed to the shower.

When I finished, we ate breakfast and Jake and I headed to the field.

"Jake, tell no one about this no one is to know what I am doing, tell your dad, to keep it between him the elders and Tatika," I told him.

"Okay baby," he said. "Are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" he asked.

"I'll be more than okay," I told him as I softly kissed him, I told him to stand back as I walked to the center of the field, I turned and looked at him as he smiled at me and winked, I smiled back at him.

"I'll be back before you even know I'm gone," I told him, he nodded his head, I sat down and closed my eyes, I could see the words just like the Great Spirit told me I would, I smiled. I held my hands to the sky, I commanded the magic to come, I could hear the chanting in my head letting me know that the magic was present, I opened my eyes and stared off into space and hummed… then repeated the words three times aloud, then repeated them under my breath repeatedly.

"TRALIPA, MORTURM, TURRO, TISHA, RICHA. (Transport me through the rift.) I chanted in a booming voice. The wind picked up and swirled around as the cloud above my head swirled in the same fashion, thunder crashed as lightning zipped through the sky, I kept chanting in a humming fashion, I closed my eyes as I felt my body start to tingle, I could feel myself being transported through the rift to the next plan, then I felt the wind stop, and I heard growls and the sounds of metal being ripped apart, I opened my eyes to see a war going on, I stood up.

* * *

 **"Changing Dimensions" To the Ertha dimension**

"Oh shit," I said out loud, and walked forward only to face a growling russet colored wolf in my way.

"Jake…I'm not Lizzy," I told him, "Step aside so I can help, he shook his head, I sighed and looked around I had transported right in the middle of this dimensions war with the Volturi, I put my hand out and said the words, "Seemot," I said, and waved my hand in front of me and covered the whole of the field with one full sweep, I looked around to see if there was any one hurt, I seen Seth lying in wolf form, I ran to him and bent down next to him, "Motsee," I said holding my hand over his wolf form, he was alive but just barely, I laid my hand on his chest, "Helio," I said, I closed my eyes and concentrated on healing Seth, he moved and looked at me, "Phase back and talk to me," I told him. He did as I asked.

"Lizzy what are you doing here, Jake's going to be pissed, and what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

"I'm not Lizzy," I told him, "I'm here to help now stand there until I take care of this mess," I told him. "Is there anyone else hurt?" I asked, he shook his head no. "Okay stay there understood?" I asked him. He nodded his head in agreement.

I walked over to Jake, put my hand up, "Motsee," I said waving my hand in front of him, he stood there and looked at me still growling, he grabbed my shirt with his teeth and tried to force me off the field.

"Jake, look around, can Lizzy do that? I'm not Lizzy, my name is Bella," I told him, he stopped and looked around then at me, when he seen that the whole field was paralyzed he phased back to human and looked at me.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

"It's the magic, never mind that, look what the hell are you doing? You could have been killed, all of you could have been!" I screamed, mad as hell that they would take on the Volturi alone, I wasn't thinking that I wasn't there to help and they had no other choice, then I remembered this happened yesterday, I knew they were on a different path and it never acured to me that they would also have to face the Volturi, if they were on a different path then I thought that maybe they wouldn't have to face them at all, seeing that the other Bella wasn't here yet, I guess I hoped that they would wait until all of this was taken care of, but this proves I was wrong.

"Lizzy what are you doing here, go home before you get hurt," Jake said.

"Jake I am not Lizzy, my name is Bella I am Lizzy twin sister," he looked at me in shock.

"Twin…sister?" he asked…

"Look I can explain all this later, I am what's called an Ancient, I am here to help, but I need to explain a few things first, listen this is between you and me, I need to speak to you, Billy, Tatika and Leah, no one else is to know anything else other than what's happening here, I can get rid of the Volturi, but you must help me, Sam is still Alpha here am I right?" I asked him, He nodded his head still a little shocked.

"Okay, when I leave here you must take me to your house without Sam knowing, can you do that?" I asked, he nodded again. "Okay, I'm going to undo the magic here to your group, you must help me by telling them that I'm here to help, will you do this for me?" I asked, he nodded again. "Jake…answer me stop nodding your head," I told him.

"Yes, I understand," he said a little short.

"Okay, follow me and tell them to stop what they're doing so I can talk to them, okay?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said, we walked to Sam first.

"Motsee," I said, as Sam fell forward and Jake stepped in front of him and yelled at him to stop, he did and phased back into human form.

"Jake what's Lizzy doing here? And what's wrong with her eyes?" he said, as he looked around at everyone he thought was froze, "What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Just follow me I told him as I traveled around the field and undid the magic from the group as Jake explained to Sam what I was and that I was here to help. After everyone but the Volturi and their army was moving again, I gazed at the ground and willed myself to levitate, I floated ten feet in the air, I had to prove to them I wasn't Lizzy and I was there to help, after they figured that what I said was true I returned to the ground.

"I'm here to help, you cannot beat the Volturi, but I can," I told them we went through the same thing we did yesterday only in a different dimension, the group was in awe of me, Jake told them that I was Lizzy sister and that's all he told them in doing so it would make it easier for me to go to Jake's house without the assistance of Sam and the pack, I sent the Cullens away just like I did in my dimension, and the pack was ecstatic just like they were in my dimension. They also wanted to celebrate but I told them I must see my sister and we would meet them there later they agreed and all was happy, Jake looked at me and smiled.

"You are as beautiful as Lizzy he said, I smiled at him and asked him to take me to his house and he agreed.

"Lizzy doesn't know about you, does she?" he asked.

"No, she doesn't," I told him. I told him I would explain everything when I got to his house, we finally made it to his house, and he led me in, as I walked into the too familiar house that my Jake lives in, I stopped to see a woman standing there the mirror image of myself, as Jake ran to her and held her up, she almost passed out when she saw me, she didn't know what to think, it was like she was seeing herself, Jake walked her to the sofa and sat down with her. I could not even guess how she feels right now, I heard about her and was upset, but to not be warned first would be traumatic, but we just don't have the time now.

"Jake…w…w…who is t…that?" she asked. I smiled at her as I moved towards her I stood on the other side of the coffee table facing her, I couldn't take my eyes off her, the tears began to fall as Jake told her who I was and that I was here to help.

"You're my twin?" she asked, I nodded, "Why didn't my grandparents tell me about you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know, I can explain all I know, but even I don't know the whole story," I told her.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I've lived with our father all my life," I told her.

"Our father? I've asked about him so many times but they would never tell me about him," she said, as the tears began to fall down her cheek as well, I walked over to her and stooped down.

"My name is Isabella, Bella, I told her as I leaned in and gave her a hug as we both broke down and cried on each other's shoulder. Jake sat back and watched as he had a few tears as well, being happy for Lizzy to finally meet someone in her family, especially her identical twin sister. As we pulled apart, she asked me what was wrong with my eyes. I had forgotten that I still hadn't released the magic, I lowered my head and released it, and raised my head to see her surprise.

"What was that?" she asked. I told her I would explain later and I also asked if Jake would care to call Tatika and Billy and get Leah here as well, I told him we have little time to waste that we had another problem and we needed to fix it as soon as possible. He looked at me concerned but did as I asked. While Jake was calling Tatika and the rest I tried to explain what I could to Lizzy about our family, she was sad as I was that we weren't raised together, but she knew nothing could be done about it now. Jake came back and sit down next to his wife and that's when I found out that Lizzy was pregnant, I was so happy for her and told her so, I congratulated them and wished them all the happiness they could stand. Soon everyone entered the house as they all stood and looked at me in shock all but Leah who was in the field earlier, she had told them about me but they didn't expect me to look so much like Lizzy, they all came in and sat down.

"Okay Jake what's going on and why isn't Sam here?" Tatika asked.

"I asked for him not to be here," I told Tatika.

"Who are you to decide such a thing?" he asked. I looked at him.

"I am Isabella Swan, I am an Ancient," I told him as he and Billy gasped.

"What's an Ancient," Jake and Lizzy asked and they ignored them.

"How are we to be sure you're who you say you are? You could be posing as this Bella," Tatika said. I glared at him becoming upset, we didn't have time for this and he was being silly, I lowered my head and let the magic come, as I raised my head my eyes where black once again as I stared at Tatika.

"You question me old man," I said as my thunderous voice that shook the house and the windows, "The Thunderbird sends me, you must heed my words for we have little time, two worlds could come crashing down killing us all, you will listen to me," I bellowed.

"Forgive me, I had to be sure," Tatika said. and bowed his head. I lowered my head and let the magic settle once again. I turned to Lizzy.

"You traveled to the other dimension, did you not," I asked her.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" she asked, I smiled at her and looked at Billy and Tatika.

"With Lizzy going through the rift, it has caused a rip in the fabric between our worlds," I told them.

"I knew it," Billy said, "I told you Tatika we needed to find those journals," he continued.

"Honey maybe you should go into the bedroom until we figure this out, I don't want you stressed out," Jake told Lizzy, she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Not on your life, I wouldn't miss this for nothing, and besides, she's my sister I haven't seen her in…well I've never seen her and if you think I'm going to hide away while you discuss this than think again," she said. I chuckled at her response. I looked over at Jake and smiled.

"Why do you have those powers and I don't?" Lizzy asked me.

"I am the chosen one," I told her.

"But," she tried to continue and Tatika stopped her.

"I'll explain it later to you Lizzy dear, but right now this is important," he told her and she huffed at him mumbling something about this being more important than her finding out about me and her. "Sorry," I mouthed, she smiled and became quiet.

"Now Bella, what do you suggest we do?" Tatika asked.

"You will not do anything, I will be the one to fix it, but I need idea's, what I need you to do is to discuss it between the four of you and help me come up with a way to fix this, I will be discussing it with the one's on my side of the rift and between all of us we must figure out away to fix this, and we don't have long," I told them.

"Your right there, we have already had an earthquake," Billy said. I looked at them in shock.

"Leah said you had a disturbance," I told them as Leah looked at me.

"Me?" she said surprised. I looked over at her.

"Oh…I never told you…I come from the other dimension," I told her.

"Then it's true what Lizzy says, that it is the same over there, same people same everything?" Billy asked.

"Yes, it is true, only there is another problem as well," I told them.

"What's that?" Jake asked, leaning over a little to hear what I had to say. I looked at Lizzy, then to Jake.

"Lizzy is dead in my world," I told him.

"Yeah, Lizzy told us that, why is there problem with that?" he asked.

"Well…with Lizzy being dead in our world, it is also causing a problem, you see, when one person dies in one dimension so it should be in the other," I told them, Lizzy gasped and Jake put his arm around her.

"She's not going to die," Jake said more in hope than in a matter of fact.

"No…I won't let that happen," I told him, as Jake closed his eyes in relief.

"But it is causing a problem, it's called a paradox and it has ripped the fabric even more, we must figure out a way to fix it so that everyone lives, I have racked my brain trying to come up with a solution, with no prevail, I need your help, I will go away for a couple of days and let you come up with idea's, with all that has happened the rip is becoming larger, sooner than later this will cause both world to collapse, starting with your world first, if yours falls so will ours.

"Does you coming back and forth through the rift cause it to rip further?" Tatika asked.

"I'm not sure, but probably, I use magic to transport from one dimension to the next, but it is no different than using an herb, except in my case my whole self is transported not just my mind," I told him. "But I have little choice, this must be fixed," I told them. "The Thunderbird has told me to do this, and I don't think she would have me do something that would cause to much of a problem," I continued.

"Why isn't the pack involved in this?" Leah asked.

"There is nothing they can do, the less people involved in this the better, the only reason Jake is involved is because he is my sister's husband and I needed him to get me to this house and a reason to come here to not raise suspensions I told her. She nodded her head in understanding.

"But you're not her sister really are you, you come from a different dimension," Tatika said. I looked at him with a glare.

"I am the same as the Bella here, as you, Billy, Jake, Leah, are here so are you there," I told him a little aggravated with his words.

"Where is the Bella that is supposed to be here?" he asked.

"Because of the things that has cause this catastrophe, it has put your dimension on a different path than ours, because of this the Bella here has not completed her path so she can't come to this reservation, and she will not complete it until it is fixed," I told them.

"You mean my twin is here on this dimension?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes," I told her.

"Then when this is fixed she will come here and I will get to meet her?" she asked. I looked at her and swallowed hard.

"Yes," I told her as a single tear fell from my eye.

"Oh…I'm sorry Bella, I forgot…You lost your sister in your dimension," she said sadly.

"Yes, you are as close as I will ever get to seeing my sister," I told her. She smiled as a tear fell from her eye, and I knew she truly felt sorry for my loss.

"I must go, I can't be gone long, Jake will be worried," I told them.

"You're with Jake in your dimension?" she said excitedly.

"Yes, I am," I told her.

"I'm so glad, I felt so sorry for him when I was there he seemed so lost without the other Lizzy," she said, I smiled at her.

"He's happy, now isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, we are both happy together, he is chief and Alpha in my world," I told her, Jake sat up and looked at me surprised.

"He is?" he asked, I chuckled.

"You're on a different path as I said," I told him, he shook his head in wonderment.

"It just seems so weird, you're talking about people, who are us in another world, when we are sitting right here in front of you, are we really…I mean are they really the same as us here?" he asked.

"Yes…we really are the same, in every aspect," I told him, "the same people in two different places," I told him. "As I said I really must go, please get together take notes we will go over them when we next meet, hopefully we will come up with some way to fix this between us," I told them.

"When will you come back?" Lizzy asked. I smiled at her.

"In two days' time, I'll be back in the afternoon, say 1o'clock, I will come here to this house, that way I am not seen," I told them.

"We will do what we can," Tatika assured me, I nodded in agreement.

"I will come directly here, I didn't do so today because I didn't want to freak anyone out by just showing up," I told them.

"I'm glad you didn't or we would all be dead now," Jake said, referring to the Volturi," I smiled at him as Lizzy looked over at Jake with a worried look.

"Can I use your bedroom to transport back?" I asked Lizzy and Jake.

"Sure, sure," Jake said, I got up and said my good-byes and walked into the bedroom, I sat on their bed, they watched from the door as I closed my eyes and repeated the words once again. I brought forth the magic and the chanting began.

"TRALIPA, MORTURM, TURRO, TISHA, RICHA. (Transport me through the rift.) I chanted in a booming voice. The wind picked up and swirled around just me this time so not to disrupt the bedroom I was in, the thunder crashed and I could hear the lightning crackling through the sky, I kept chanting in a humming fashion, I closed my eyes as I felt my body start to tingle, I could feel myself being transported through the rift to the next plain, I opened my eyes to see Jake standing at the foot of the bed, I closed my eyes and let the magic go, when I opened my eyes again Jake was sitting down next to me.

 **"Changing Dimensions" Back to the Earth Dimension**

"Hello beautiful, He said, with a smile and wrapped his arms around me.

Hi Jake," I told him, with my own smile, glad to see him.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Well I freaked them out, but you will not believe what I came into when I arrived," I told him.

"What?" he asked worried.

"The Volturi, they were trying to fight them their selves," I told him, his eyes grew wide in shock, "I'm just glad I went when I did, they would have all died," I continued.

"You're kidding me, so everything is okay with them, did it work out like it did here?" he asked.

"Yes, it did, and they are working on the other problem as we speak, I am to return in two days at 1o'clock, to discuss what should be done, so tomorrow we need to get together with Tatika and Leah and Billy and start here as well," I told him. He agreed as he laid me down and began kissing me passionately.

"That's fine with me princess but for right now I have other plans for us," he said and wiggled his eyebrows at me, I giggled as he kissed me again.


	21. Chapter 21

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER TWENTY

 **Still in the Earth Dimension**

THE DECISION HAS BEEN MADE

* * *

Jake called Tatika and Leah and within the hour we all sat around the living room at Billy's house. We began to talk about what was to be done about fixing the rip, they were throwing ideas at me, I had to admit that a lot of what they were coming up with was amazing but had consequences, for instance.

Someone came up with the idea of bring Lizzy back from the dead, Jake's eyes lit up, and made my stomach lurch, it was idea but the powers that be would have to do something like that and the Thunderbird would have thought of that, and besides it would require too much power, and I'm sure even the Great Spirit couldn't bring back someone from the dead. But the idea was out there and I told them I would talk to the Thunderbird about it, but even Tatika said it was impossible, and besides it still wouldn't solve our problems.

The other idea came from Tatika, who would only be the one to suggest something like this. He suggested that we end the other Lizzy's life, Jake growled at his suggestion, and I looked at him like he had lost his mind as the rest did.

"We are here to save lives not take them," I told him sternly.

"Hey, I'm here to suggest idea's even if it sound inhuman, they are what they are, Idea's, I wish no harm to any creature," he said. I understood that we had to search every avenue, whether it is in a human or inhuman way, we had to discuss every option.

"What if you go to their dimension and somehow put them on the right path?" Billy suggested, it was a thought but it would only solve one problem, the point is that Lizzy's mind did travel through the rift and the other Lizzy was still dead, it wouldn't fix the problem and also it would take too long to put them on the right path, it was because of the rip in the rift that they were on the wrong path.

What if we backed up time? Would that be possible? Stopped what would happen, before it happened," Leah suggested. I looked at her and thought about it for a minute, it sounded like an idea, but the more I thought about it, I began to think, things would change even if we backed up time, that change would be me, I would be the one doing the magic, if we backed up time, I would still be in the present, and the other Bella would be in the past, it would still cause a rip in the fabric. Although we could stop the other events from happening, I would still cause it to be off kilter, and the rip would still be there. It would still mess up both worlds and throwing both worlds into different paths, and still would cause the worlds to come crumbling down, it was a good idea except for that one problem, something about the idea did spark an idea in me though, I had to think it through first and I had to talk to the Thunderbird and see what she thought of the idea that was forming in my head, I would meet with the others in their dimension first to see if they have another idea, then I would speak to the Thunderbird.

That night as I laid in bed I kept thinking of the idea that I had, it was a good idea, and I would need the help of the Thunderbird, it would take a great deal of power and between us both I think it could be done, it had one drawback and it wouldn't be anything to do with a consequence to the two worlds but to me and me alone, one that I had to buck up and take, to save billions of lives, you see this wasn't just about the reservation or the people around it, it had to do with the whole world, both worlds, billions and billions of people who lived on these worlds, although they didn't have a clue what was happening around them, they were still in danger and even when we fixed this, they wouldn't even know how close they came to dying, or who saved them. Only the few that sat around me here and on the other dimensions would ever know.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jake asked me. I looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine Jake, just trying to figure out a plan to save us all," I told him. He sighed, and softly stroked my cheek as he stared into my eyes.

"It's not fair that you should take all this on your shoulders," he said sadly.

"It is what I was put on the earth to do," I told him. He sighed once again and slowly reached down and kissed my lips.

"I wish I could help you, I feel so helpless," he said. I smiled at him.

"I know you would help if you could Jake," please don't worry about me, this will be over soon, and you won't even remember anything about it," I told him. He looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "what do you mean I won't remember anything about this?" he asked, looking at me puzzled.

"It's nothing Jake, I still have to work out the details and talk to the Thunderbird about it," I told him.

"You know what has to be done don't you?" he asked, looking at me confused and a little afraid.

"Please Jake, I can't say anything right now, I will tell you before anything is done," I told him, trying to console him. Jake kept his eyes on me trying to figure out what was going through my mind. Jake was smart he knew something was about to happen, and it scared him, but he knew it would scare him anyway, whatever had to be done, he as well as all that I worked with to solve this problem knew it would take a great amount of power to fix this, they didn't understand where this power would come from, they knew I was powerful but to what degree they hadn't a clue, even I knew it would take more power than what I had to fix this problem, and I would need the aid of the Thunderbird to fix this problem and so did the Thunderbird…that's why she told me to come to her when I figured it out, I knew this and after I talk to the group in the other dimension I would call upon her to tell her my idea, I knew she would do it and I knew I had no other choice as of yet, but the thing is, would I put my life "up" to save two worlds?

* * *

 **"Changing Dimensions" Back to the Ertha Dimension.**

I arrived at 1o'clock as I promised in the other dimension, I sat in the center of their living room as the wind died down and I released the magic. I opened my eyes, I seen the group that sat around me, I looked around to find them all watching me in awe of how I just appeared in front of them, Billy, Tatika, Leah and Jake, sat around me, and next to Jake sat Lizzy, with a huge smile on her face.

"Welcome back Bella, it's so good to see you again," Lizzy said as she got up and came to me and hugged me.

"Hello Lizzy it's good to see you as well I told her. She offered me some tea and I turned her down and looked around the room, as she took her seat next to Jake.

"Are you alright?" she asked, I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine thank you," I told her.

"No…you look sad," she said. I looked to her and shook my head.

"You've decided something," Jake said, I looked over to him and seen the look of fear on his face, the same look as I seen the night before while talking to my Jake, I ignored him and looked around the room at the other before I spoke.

"I am here to hear idea that you all may have come up with, yes I have some idea's but I want to hear from you all before I make a decision," I told him.

"Will you tell us what decision you have come up with?" he asked.

"Yes, when it has been decided, I told him.

"Then you haven't really decided yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet," I told him, "I need to hear your idea's I told them again, as I turned and looked at them one at a time, I don't know why I even asked, it was almost like I was listening to the meeting I had in my own world, the same ideas crossed their lips as it did from my group at home. I sighed. I was hoping they would give me other ideas something different from what I had just heard, even one good one, so I wouldn't have to do what I knew I had to do, but with no prevail. I explained to them why each of their ideas wouldn't work as I did in my dimension, and they were as upset as the group in my dimension was. We sat and talked for over an hour, no one came up with anything different and I knew what I had to do, but first I had to talk to the Thunderbird.

"So, will you tell us your plan?" Jake asked. I looked at him.

"You will know of my plan, but first I must talk to the Thunderbird," I told him. He looked at me and pondered what I was thinking and I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Will Lizzy be alright?" he asked, and I knew what was going through his mind. I smiled at him.

"Jake…I would never harm someone to save either worlds," I told him. "Lizzy will be fine," I told him, he let out the breath he held waiting for my reply, I smiled and shook my head.

"Listen…Yes I have a plan but as I said, I must talk it over with the Thunderbird, I will need her help in pulling this off, I can't tell you what it is just yet, but I will let you know, as soon as I have figured this all out," I told them.

"Can you at least tell us if you think it will work?" Billy asked.

"Yes, I think it will, but it will take a lot of power and I will need the help of the Thunderbird if she agrees I told him. I will go to her when I leave here, after I talk to her, I will come back and let you know," I told them. They agreed and I left.

* * *

 **"Changing Dimensions" Back to the Earth Dimension.**

As I returned to my own dimension and the air swirled around the living room, I lowered my head and let the magic settle, I jumped up but there was no one here, I turned to look at the kitchen when I felt and saw at the same time a bloodsucker, she swiped across my stomach with her claws as the blood started to trickle down my abdomen, I fell to the floor calling on the magic as I hit the floor, "Seemot," I said as I slowed down the leech to a crawl, I pulled up my shirt to see a perfect line and slightly open wound and the blood that was starting to flow heavily, I put my hand on my wound and said the healing world "Helio," (Heal). But nothing happened, I couldn't heal myself, I closed my eyes.

" _Jacob, Help_ ," I said hoping he could hear me, and a second later, Jake and Paul burst through the door, Jake looked at me on the floor and seeing the leech that was barely moving next to me, Paul phased and ripped the leech to pieces and phased back, Jake picked me up and carried me to the bedroom as Paul carried out the pieces to burn them. Jake laid me down on the bed.

"Can't you heal yourself?" he asked, clearly worried about me.

"I tried it's not working," I told him. "I guess I can't heal myself," I continued, he placed a towel on my wound and ran to call Leah, when he came back he started cleaning the wound, he looked up at me.

"Your magic is still up," he said. I closed my eyes and let the magic drift back down. I looked up at him.

"Better?" I asked, with a smile, he nodded his head and smiled back.

"Hold on baby, Leah will be here soon," he said, and with saying that Leah walked into the room.

"Bella, why didn't you heal yourself?" she asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I said sarcastically.

She gave me a smirk, "It didn't work?" she asked a little worried.

"Ahhh…No!" I told her, as she poured something across my stomach that burned like hell, I groaned and squeezed Jake's hand. The wound bubbled and closed and sealed itself. She wrapped a bandage around it, and told me to leave that on for a few hours that I would be okay.

"What was that?" I asked, she looked at me and wagged her eyebrows at me, "my secret remedy," she said, with a smirk.

"I don't understand, why your powers didn't work, it should have," she told me, as she thought for a minute, "Unless, you were suppose to learn something from this," she said. "Did anything different happen, I mean different from what your use to?" she asked. I looked at Jake, trying to think of anything else happened other than getting attack by a vampire in Jake's living room. Jake looked at me and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Bella, did you call me, I mean with your mine?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I knew I couldn't take care of the leech on my own due to the pain I was in, I managed to slow her but I didn't want to set her on fire in the house, so I closed my eyes and called for you, I was hoping you would hear me," I told him.

"Is that one of your powers?" he asked.

"No," Leah and I said at the same time, as we looked at one another and smiled.

"How did I hear you then?" he asked, as we both looked to Leah. She looked between us both.

"I don't know," she said, still looking at us. "Unless…it's the imprint, Jake did you imprint on Bella?" she asked

Jake looked at her, I looked at Jake, didn't he tell anyone? I thought to myself. Didn't he want anyone to know?

"Yes, I did, but the only reason I hadn't told anyone is because, no one would have believed me, I imprinted on Lizzy, I wasn't suppose to imprint on anyone else, but dad said, that because Bella has the same D.N.A. that I imprinted on Bella as well," he said.

"Jake…didn't Billy tell you what was in the journals?" Leah asked him.

"No, I haven't talked to Billy about those journals yet…why? What was in the journals?" he asked, as he looked at Leah, she smiled.

"You're great-grandfather Ephraim Black, wrote that he imprinted on the wrong woman, or so Taha Aki told him, he also told him that another would imprint on the wrong woman, I think that the other one he spoke of was you, you need to read those journals Jake, it also says that you will go through a trial with your true imprint, if that imprint is Bella, you will go through a trial, I don't know what it will be but it will happen," she said.

Jake and I looked at one another. I knew what was about to happen, but Jake didn't not yet, I need to talk to the Thunderbird, then Jake and I must sit down and talk this through, it's the only way to save the two worlds, that I can figure out, yeah it scares the hell out of me, but I had to do this, I lowered my head.

"I need to rest for awhile," I told them," Leah looked at me and could see something was bothering me, but agreed to leave me alone, she left and Jake sat down next to me.

"Baby…Are you upset that I didn't tell anyone about the imprint?" he asked.

"No Jake, I'm just really tired, I need to rest awhile, before I talk to the Thunderbird," I told him.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked. I looked up at him and smiled.

"No baby, I'll be fine, I just… need to rest for a little while," I told him. He looked at me and reached down and softly kissed me.

"Alright honey, rest…I'll check on you in a little while," he said, as he walked out of the room, he turned and looked at me, I smiled at him as he closed the door, I could hear him talking to Leah and Billy outside the door, they didn't think I could hear them but I also had the advantage of hearing just as good as the pack could, which they knew nothing about, I wasn't trying to hide this from them, it just never came up.

 _"I want to read those journals dad," Jake told Billy._

 _"That's fine son, there in my room, I'll get them for you," he said._

 _"Leah, I think she's made a decision on what she's going to do about the problem with the two worlds," Jake told her._

 _"How do you know? Did she say anything to you about it?" Leah asked Jake._

 _"Yes, but she won't tell me anything until she talks to the Thunderbird," Jake told her._

 _"Why does that bother you?" Leah asked him._

 _"I don't know…It's just a feeling I'm getting, it's scaring the hell out of me, and I don't know why," Jake told her._

 _"Well if she says she'll tell you about it, then just wait and see what happens," Leah told Jake._

 _"I know this isn't going to be good," Jake told Leah. I heard him sigh._

I closed my mind off from them, I knew Jake was worried and I had to talk to the Thunderbird soon, I couldn't leave them all in the dark much longer, they were worried, they had ever reason to be, Jake more than either of them, Jake wouldn't remember anything, it was I who would be the one who would have to deal with the outcome. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

 **Still in the Earth Dimension.**

PUTTING THE PLAN IN MOTION

 **A/N: From here on out there will only be one Dimension…Earth's.**

* * *

I was sleeping so soundly, until I heard someone calling my name, it was far away and was getting closer; I slowly opened my eyes to find Jake standing over top of me with his brilliant smile.

"Hey…what time is it?" I asked, as I yawned and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

"Its five o'clock p.m." he told me, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay Jake," I told him with a smile as I sat up and looked at my wound that was completely healed, all that was left was a small red line across my belly a scar, a war wound I would carry the rest of my life. I looked up at Jake. "I must talk to the Thunderbird," I told him, with a glazed look.

"Bella…what do you have planned?" he asked sadly, "I know it's not going to be good," he said, as he lowered his head.

"Jake…it's going to be fine," I told him, "I promise, it will work out for the greater good," I continued.

"Whose greater good Bella?" he asked. Jake was good at figuring things out, but he didn't need to worry. I smiled at him and let out a little chuckle in awe of his intelligence.

"Yours, the people in both worlds will all be safe, if the Thunderbird agrees then all will be fixed," I told him. He looked at me and shook his head, afraid to say anymore.

"Should I go with you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No…, I have to go to see Tatika and Leah, I will talk to the Thunderbird then I will come back to you, I promise," I told him; he sighed and scrunched his face. I got up and kissed him and walked out the door and climbed into my car and drove to Tatika's.

When I arrived, they were waiting for me, they stood in front of the little cottage and smiled as I climbed out of the car.

"You've come up with a plan, have you not?" Tatika asked.

"Yes, yes, I have," I told him, "I just have to see what the Great Spirit has to say about it." He smiled and nodded his head in agreement, he grabbed my arm at the elbow and escorted me to the back of his cottage and sat me in an open area. He bowed to me and backed away.

I closed my eyes and let the magic come forth. I held up my arms, like I was reaching for the sky and chanted these words "Tistilal Shati Lista Morturm, (Tistilal come to me) I repeated this three times loudly, and then begin to chant the same words silently over and over repeatedly, then finally a bright light appeared, I held my head to the sky, my eyes still closed, in my mind I could see a image taking form, it was beautiful as it was before, she came as in shadow and blocked out the light, it was now behind her like before, and then it came into focus as the great Thunderbird stood before me, she was even more clear this time, she didn't hover over top of me this time but stood before me, as she spoke her voice was like that of an angel, but thunderous, it was captivating, when she spoke you had no choice but to listen.

 _"Hello Bella, it's good to see you again, I have watched over you in this quest, you have done well," she said._

 _"Thank you your greatness, I have come up with a plan, but I will need your help in seeing it through," I told her._

 _"Yes, my child…I know of your plan, would you give up your happiness to see this plan come to light?" she asked, I frowned, and lowered my head for a few seconds, then look back to her._

 _"I see no other way your greatness, so to answer your question…Yes," I told her._

 _"You do yourself proud my child, to put other before yourself is a great sacrifice, I only wish I could erase your memories, you will have to live knowing what you gave up to make others safe, this is something I cannot take from you, no one will know the sacrifice you take upon yourself, no one will know what you have done to save these two worlds, you will be who you are and will be known for who you are, but for this," she said as she waved her hand showing the world, they will never know you saved billions of lives," she continued._

 _"I wish not for them to know anyway," I told her._

 _"You are very brave my child, there will be another sacrifice you must endure," she said, but we will get back to that later, there is much to plan, to make happen what it is you wish will take a lot of power, have you thought of this and what your plan will consist of?" she asked._

 _"Yes, your greatness," I sighed and began, I must merge both worlds together as one, it will take a lot, we do not know who has died on this world and hasn't on theirs, I haven't the power to transport the people that are alive there to this dimension you will have to place them here before I merge the two plains together into one, I also do not have the power to block the minds of those who must forget," I told her._

 _She chuckled, you mean Jacob, his wife and Billy and Leah, Tatika," she said._

 _"Yes, they must be made to forget about this all, as well as those people here that has lost loved ones who will have them again once the worlds are joined as one," I told her._

 _"Yes, I can do this, but…do you wish Jacob to forget my child?" she asked solemnly._

 _"Yes, your greatness, it will be bad enough that I will remember, I wish him not to be in pain as well," I told her. She shook her head._

 _"You show great strength my child."_

 _"No…I do what I must to save many," I told her._

 _Yes, yes you do, and that is what will make you one of the great ones," she told me, you will set high above all others my child, you will join us when your time has come to an end," she told me. I blushed with her words._

 _"Okay, let's go over everything. You will first freeze the two worlds," she said._

 _"Yes," I told her._

 _"While frozen, I will transfer all the live people from their too here to take their dead counterparts place," she said._

 _"Yes, they must be placed here, like they were here from the beginning, we can't use magic to bring them here, or their bodies will die within time._

 _"I understand my child, I can place them here, then I will alter all their families minds to make them think that they have been here all along, and the group you held in confidence, their mind must be altered as well" she said._

 _Yes…" I said sadly, mostly Jake," I told her. I sighed._

 _"After that is done, I will merge the two worlds, their people and my people will join as one as their world will join together with this world as one, stopping the rip, the two worlds will be only one, I told her, "then I will unfreeze everything and we will live as one people," I told her._

 _She watched me for a few seconds, "you are an amazing creature my child, to come up with this type of answer…it's never been done before, but it will work, it will become solid, unbreakable, but I will need time to meditate, I have to feel every person on both worlds before I can start to transporting them, I will have to feel every mind before I start altering their minds. You will meet me here in the morning at 9a.m. we will do this then, but we have no more time, it must be done by then for the trimmers will start again, I see them coming from the other plain, it will start here as well, the earth shakes and will tear the two worlds apart, you understand this?" she asked._

 _"Yes, your greatness, I will be here," I told her._

 _"Very well, now there is one thing you must know before this happens, you have another burden to bear my child," she told me. I looked at her confused, I thought, I had thought of everything, but evidently, I hadn't._

 _What else is there your greatness?" I asked her._

 _"You are with child," she said, the tears began to fall, "you must deal with this, Jacob will not remember being with you, you must fix this, Jacob will not believe it is his," she told me. I was in shock why didn't I realize this, how could I have not known, I thought to myself._

 _"You have been rather busy my child, it isn't your fault you didn't realize this before, but you are strong, you will see that it will work out," she told me._

 _"Yes, I will handle it the best I can," I told her._

 _"I know you will, you carry the next chief of the tribe, whether he knows it or not," she said. I thought it strange that she would say that considering Jake wouldn't even remember us together. Then it dawned on me, Lizzy was pregnant, Jake and Lizzy would be together once again, and they will have their own child, I swallowed hard, and fought back the tears._

 _"Go my child and be back in the morning we together will fix this dilemma," she said._

 _"Yes, your greatness, until tomorrow morning," I told her, as she faded away and the light dimmed. I lowered my arms and my head and pushed the powers away._

I sat and cried with my head in my hands, Tatika and Leah let me be for a minute and let me cry. When I finally stopped, I looked over at them.

"Is it as bad as all that?" Tatika asked. "No…just for me," I told him, he looked at me puzzled, I told them my plan but told them they wouldn't remember after the merging in the morning, I needed to go tell the group from the other dimension, but I was just to worn out, they were worried yes, but it wouldn't matter after tomorrow anyway, I decided to go home and talk to Jake, he had a right to know what was going on, at least for tonight, after that it wouldn't matter anyway. But I needed to talk to someone about this; I was the one who would suffer.

When I returned home, I walked up to Jake and wrapped myself into his arms and began to cry once again.

"What is it baby?" he asked.

"We need to talk," I told him. He nodded his head and picked me up and carried me to the bedroom bridal style, he laid me on the bed and laid down next to me.

"Tell me baby," he said. He knew I was going to tell him my plans on how to fix it and he also knew it wouldn't be good, he seen it coming before I had left to talk to the Thunderbird, I looked up at him, as he wiped my tears from my check with the pads of his thumbs. I sighed and pulled myself up and sat back against the head board. He put his arm around my shoulders and leaned back and waited for me to talk.

I explained it all to him, the more I explained the paler his face became, he was staring off into space, his eyes had glazed over and he swallowed a lot, and I knew he was trying to keep himself from crying. Once I was quiet, he stayed quiet as well. Then he looked over at me, as a single tear streamed down his cheek. Then looked away and began asking me questions.

"I won't remember you…I mean the way we are now?" he said more in fact than a question.

I shook my head back and forth, "No," I told him.

"No one will remember any of this, not even from the other dimension?" he asked again.

"No," I told him. He nodded his head.

"So, our bodies will just merge together and become one as the two worlds will?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him.

"You have that much power? You can join to world's together people and all?" he asked still not looking at me.

"Yes, with the help of the Great Spirit," I told him. He nodded again.

"She approves of this?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes…It is the only way Jake," I told him, he looked at me, with sad eyes.

"The only way, are you sure? Can't you figure some other way Bella?" he said almost begging.

"There is no more time, Jake, this has to take place first thing in the morning," I told him. He sighed.

"Bella…I can't lose you baby," he said as his tears began to flow. He grabbed me and smashed me into his chest, and began to sob, which caused me to sob right along side of him.

"You won't remember Jake," I told him, between sobs.

"Will you remember Bella?" he asked, I didn't answer him. He pulled away from me as I looked at him sorrowful.

"Will you remember Bella?" he asked again, I swallowed hard, and nodded my head.

"Yes, yes Jake, I will remember, I told him. His face became paler than before, he took on a shocked look.

"Oh, my god Bella…how...? You can't… Isn't there anything you can do to not remember?" he asked. I gave him a half smile, even though it tore me up inside I had to show him I would be alright.

"I will be fine baby," I told him. He shook his head.

"But…you'll see me…w…wi… with her…with your own sister," he said. I swallowed.

"I will survive Jake, it's what I do," I told him.

"Will anyone remember besides you?" he asked. I looked at him as my eyes went from one of his eyes to the other, and grimmest.

"No, Jake, no one will remember but me," I told him. He jumped up and began to pace back and forth across the bedroom floor, he kept shaking his head, he would stop every now and again and looked at me, only to start the pacing again and shaking his head.

"No…No Bella, this is unacceptable," he said. "Let it go will all die together," he said. I chuckled, I know it wasn't the right thing to do, I knew he didn't mean it, how could I possibly let that many people die all because I must endure a little heart break, okay a lot of heart break, it wasn't possible.

"Jake…you know you wouldn't allow that," I told him. He sighed… and nodded his head wanting to believe he would do this, and then looked back at me sadly.

"No…I wouldn't, but why…why does it have to be you that stays behind to suffer?" he asked as more tear flowed down his cheek.

"Jake, come to me…hold me…show me how much you love me tonight, give me a memory to hold on too, one I can dream about, one I will never forget," I told him. He looked at me and swallowed and laid down next to me and that's exactly what he did, he showed me how much he loved me all night long, when we climaxed instead of moaning we cried, he kissed me more passionately than he ever had before, if he told me once that he loved me he told me it a thousand and one times, repeatedly, as I told him. It was breaking dawn and we still hadn't fallen asleep, we just laid and stared into one another's eyes.

When the ground began to shake, things fell off the shelves, the window shook, I jumped up and dressed, Jake grabbed me and pulled me too his chest.

"I love you Bella, and I will until the day I die," he told me, desperately. I returned the sentiment. I began to run out of the house and towards Tatika, I turned to see Jake at my side.

"Jake, you must go back," I told him.

"I won't leave you Bella," he said, I didn't have time for this, I turned and ran faster and Jake stayed next to me, when I got to Tatika's he and Leah were sitting out front.

"You must hurry Bella," Tatika said. "Jake why are you here?" he asked.

"I won't leave her," he yelled as the ground shook harder.

"All of you must go," I told them, they started to leave apart from Jake, "Jake go please," I begged. He walked up to me and kissed me hard.

"I love you Bella…that will never change," he told me, as he turned and ran, I watched as he disappeared from my sight, I stood there alone, I looked around as the tree fell with the shaking of the ground. I walked over to the clearing and called the Thunderbird.

I closed my eyes, and brought the magic; I put my hand to the sky, and started chanting the words.

"Tistilal Shati Lista Morturm, (Tistilal come to me) I repeated these three times loudly, and then begin to chant the same words silently repeatedly, then finally a bright light appeared, I held my head to the sky, my eyes still closed, in my mind I could see an image taking form.

" _Open your eyes child,"_ I did what she told me too, and she was there not just in my mind but in life, she hovered above me, she smiled.

" _I have to materialize to use such power my child,"_ she told me.

" _You may begin child, freeze the worlds,"_ she said,

I put out my arms and spun in circles slowly chanting.

"Mother Earth I call on you, rise up and hear my plea, come from every corner of this world and the mirrored world, join as one and freeze every creature, freeze the worlds, let no one move or think hold the trees in place hold every blade of grass, let nothing move on either plan, this is my plea, this is my command," I bellowed out, then began to chant, "Seemot," repeatedly, as I spun in a circle, after awhile I heard the Thunderbird began to chant, the humming that came from her brought chills to my body, her wings began to flap, I looked up at her as she rose in a perfect stance, her wings were spread out and it had to be at least twenty feet across, she vibrated so fast I could hardly see her, then she stopped, she slowly opened her eyes, she looked at me and nodded her head letting me know that her part was done and it was my turn to join the two worlds.

I clapped my hands together and began to rub them together, faster and faster, I could feel the heat that emanated from them, I began to chant again.

"Maywali, Tish, Taw, Dagmethe, togway, chy, wit.

(Merge these two dimensions together as one.) I commanded repeatedly, as I kept rubbing my palms of my hands together, I stared at the Thunderbird while I chanted these words and it wasn't long before I had levitated and was face to face with the Thunderbird as she started chanting with me, our bodies made a complete circle around one another while we faced one another, we began to spin faster and faster as we stared in one another's eyes still chanting, this went on for over an hour, then it stopped, as fast as it started, I slowly returned to the ground. The chanting stopped. I looked up to the Thunderbird, she smiled at me.

"Did it work?" I asked her. She smiled again.

" _Yes, my child, the two are now one," she said,_ she closed her eyes for a few seconds and looked back down at me.

" _Yes, it is done, all is well, you did very well my child, in you I am truly pleased, go my child and be at peace, heal your heart, live your life, help your fellow man, if you need me you know where I'll be, just call, I will be there for you,"_ she said. She flapped her wings and soared straight into the sky, and disappeared.

I looked around, and walked back to town, when I got there I almost walked to Jake's then remembered, I couldn't go there now, I returned to the little blue house, and walked in, it was empty, I guessed that Charlie was at work, I walked to my bedroom and laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I was alone, I don't know how long I laid there, I didn't cry I didn't even think…I just laid there and stared at the ceiling, when I heard a knock at the door, I sat up and sighed.

"Not now please…," I begged to myself. I swung my legs from the bed and slowly made my way to the door. I opened it, and I was surprised to see who was standing there.


	23. Chapter 23

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

A/N:(Don't worry...Jake and Bella aren't through just yet.)

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

PAUL

* * *

I looked around, and walked back to town, when I got there I almost walked to Jake's then remembered I couldn't go there now. I returned to the little blue house and walked in, it was empty, and I guessed that Charlie was at work. I walked to my bedroom and laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I was alone. I don't know how long I laid there, I didn't cry I didn't even think…I just laid there and stared at the ceiling, when I heard a knock at the door, I sat up and sighed.

"Not now please…," I begged to myself. I swung my legs from the bed and slowly made my way to the door, I opened it, and I was surprised to see who was standing there.

Paul…?" I looked at him confused as to why he was at my house. In the whole time, I had been here not once had he came to my house. The last time I even talked to him was at Jakes during the cookout, and now he stood on my stoop.

"Hey Bella…ummm…can I come in? I need to talk to you," he said. I looked at him confused, Paul wasn't a nice guy at least that's the impression I got from him. He was always cutting someone to shreds with his words and smirked at his accomplishments. He was nice to me especially after I healed him after his mother untimely death but since then he had not said a word to me or even acknowledged that I even existed, but still here he stood at my door.

"Sure, sure come on in," I said motioning him in and led him to the living room, "Please have a seat," I told him pointing to the sofa. He sat down and I sat down on the other end of the sofa and looked at him, waiting for him to explain why he was here. "Can I get you anything, tea maybe?" I asked, trying to be a good hostess. He shook his head.

"No thanks," he said, he seemed nervous about something, an emotion I had never seen come from Paul, he usually was very confident in himself, knew what he wanted and went after it and never thought twice about it.

"Paul…you wanted to talk to me?" I asked, trying to push him into telling me why he was here and what he needed to talk to me about.

"Ummm…yeah, uhh…Bella…there's a…uhh…that is Jake is having a bonfire tonight at his house, and I…uhhhh…I was wondering if…I mean I was wondering if maybe…you would go with me? too. the. bonfire that is?" he stumbled through as he asked me. I looked at him in complete shock, _did he just asked me to accompany him, as in a date?_ I asked myself and not only that to Jake's house for a bonfire, with Lizzy being there, with Lizzy being there as Jake's wife, his pregnant wife. I swallowed hard, my mind was racing, I knew that I had to face this but could I face it this soon, I mean…I had just joined the two worlds together not two hours ago, could I face Jake without completely falling apart, and on top of that go with Paul on a date to boot… I know he didn't know, no one knew, only I knew, my heart was fighting with my brain, one telling me I need to go where the other was telling me not to go and stay in my room and mope…I had to give him an answer, this isn't supposed to be a hard decision, well as far as Paul was concerned. It took a lot for Paul to ask me, I could see that in the way he asked plus he was sweating bullets, and his face took on a worried look, I almost laughed at the sight of him, for Paul to look like this was comical, he was supposed to be this hard ass, but to look at him now he was anything but. I smiled at him, took a deep breath and dove in.

"Sure Paul…I would be honored to join you at the bonfire," I told him. He smiled and let out the breath he was holding waiting for my answer. I giggled at his release. He was grinning from ear to ear and his body language change dramatically, back to the confident man he had always been. I chuckled again.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock if that's okay?" he asked.

"Sure Paul…that's fine, I'll see you then," I told him as I walked him back to the door.

"Okay then, I'll see you later," he said as he walked out the door, he turned and smiled at me then turned and ran to his truck and climbed in and waved as he drove down the street. I closed the door and sighed.

"God…what have I done?" I asked myself… I sighed again while making my way back to my bedroom, I stood and looked around my room, thinking about how I was going to handle being around Jake and not be able to touch him, he was with my sister…My Sister! How could I do this to myself? "FUCK!" I screamed… No…this had to happen, this was the only way to save everyone, "Suck it up Bella," I told myself as I sat at my desk and tried to control myself, I can do this…I'll go to the bonfire with Paul and let him play his role as my date…I sighed…"Oh God… please help me get through this," I begged as a calm came over me, and I wondered if the Great Spirit heard my plea and gave me the extra strength I need to get through this, I smiled at the comfort. I looked down and seen a book lying on my desk.

"How did that get there?" I asked myself, as I looked at my bookshelf and back to the book, I picked it up being careful with it, it was getting a little raggedy from my constant use of it, The Pride and the Prejudice was my favorite book, I had read it so much it was falling apart, I really need to replace it, but it was one that Charlie had bought me when I was 12 years old and he inscribed a message on the very first page of the book, it read.

 _To Bella, on her twelfth birthday, may your life be easier than the lives in this book…with all love, dad._

As I opened the book and read the inscription of the book, I smiled remembering the day he gave it to me, when a piece of paper fell from the book, I watched as it drifted to the floor almost in slow motion, after it hit the floor I bent over and picked it up, as I read the message that was written on the small piece of paper, it fell from my hand and drifted to the floor once again, I sat there and stared into space as the tears once again began to flow, and all my thoughts of Jake returned as my heart broke into a million different pieces all over again, the wound that I was so carefully trying to hide, the wound that I was so carefully trying to control and push to the back of my mind came forward in screams as the pain shot through my body, I slid from the chair I curled up into a ball on the floor of my room and screamed in agony, trying to push the hurt I felt out, to rid myself of the agony of my loss, with no prevail, I laid there for hours, even after the sobbing stopped, I laid there and wished I could just disappear, I wished that I could harden my heart from the pain, but there was so easy way out of this, no way to fix this part of my destruction, it was my choice, I decided to save the two worlds in this fashion, was there another way? Probably not, and even if there was there was no time, my decision. I put myself in this position. I had to suck it up, pull myself together, hide my pain from the world. I can do this, I must do this, I have no other choice.

I pulled myself from the floor and looked down at the piece of paper that still laid there on the floor. I bent over and picked it up, and read it again, this time with a hardening of the heart. I realized that when Jake had left me in the clearing next to Tatika's house and ran off, he must have come here and wrote this, knowing he wouldn't remember after the merging, he wanted to let me know how he felt, he wanted me to have something that he wrote before things changed. I looked at the words it read.

" _I will love you till the day I die, that will never change._

 _"Jake"_

I took the slip of paper and put it back into the book and slipped the book back on the bookshelf. Jake knew that this book was my favorite; he slipped the paper into it knowing I would eventually find it. He must have hurried back to my room, before I had a chance to merge the worlds together, he knew he would forget it all after the merger was complete, I was the only one who would remember, I sighed once again for the hundredth time.

"Get over it Bella, get over it," I kept telling myself repeatedly. It was getting late and I knew Paul would be here soon. _Why did I tell him I would go with him to Jake's?_ I asked myself. " _Because no one has ever seen a broken Ancient,"_ I answered myself. " _No one has seen and Ancient before you, you idiot,"_ I said to myself once again…with a giggle, "Enough Bella, get a grip, now you're talking to yourself and what's worse your answering yourself," I said out loud with a chuckle, "I truly am losing my mind" I said to myself again…arggg.

"Bella, are you in there?" Charlie yelled from the other room.

"Yeah dad, just getting ready to shower," I yelled back as he opened the door and looked around.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked concerned that maybe I had a man in my room. I laughed.

"Just talking to myself dad, I'm getting ready to take a shower, I got a date and he'll be here soon. Charlie looked at me surprised.

"You got a date? With whom?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Well you don't have to be surprised Dad," I told him and grunted. "It's with Paul, he's taking me to the bonfire at Jake's tonight," I told him. He raised one of his eyebrows and huffed.

"Isn't that the guy who you claimed was a player?" he asked.

"Dad, he's perfectly harmless, and besides I can take care of myself," I told him.

"Okay honey…just becareful," he said as he left the room with a concerned look on his face. I bet I'm the only Ancient who has a dad who worries about who I date, I thought to myself with a chuckle, but then again back before I came here I worried I would never find a guy who would even want to be with me, I thought again as I made my way to the shower. Now look at me…heartbroken and dating another… and there's that sigh again.

I searched through my closet to find something to wear, I finally decided to wear a pair of skinny dark blue jeans and a white pull over short sleeve top, with my dark blue hoodie, I pulled out my soft sole loafers and slipped them on and brushed out my hair, I thought about pulling it up and decided against it, I would leave it fall around my shoulders and down my back, I put on a little makeup but not too much and lined my lips with pink lip liner and finished it up with my strawberry lip gloss, I stood back and looked at myself, "well that's as good as it gets," I told myself as I heard Charlie call for me.

"Bella…Paul's here," he called. I took a deep breath.

"Coming dad," I called back, as I grabbed my keys to the house and shoved them into my pocket and headed in to find my date for the evening.

I walked into the living room to find Paul sitting on the sofa talking to Charlie, and I wondered if Dad was giving Paul the talk, I smiled as Paul looked at me and stood up and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hi Bella, you look amazing," he said with a huge grin, he walked over to me and took my hand and kissed my knuckles, with his touch I could feel how he felt about me and that scared the hell out of me, he was in love with me, and I couldn't return that love and I worried that I would make Paul feel the way I felt at that very moment, but with one exception…I could heal his heart where I couldn't my own, he looked up at me with that beautiful smile that all the pack member had along with those bulging muscles that always made any girl that looked at them melt in their tracks, I smiled back at him as he spoke.

"Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded my head and told Charlie good-night and not to wait up for me, he agreed as Paul escorted me out the door and we walk the short distance to Jake's and Lizzy's. Paul held my hand as we walked.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to ask you out," he said, "but I was always afraid to ask, I mean I never see you out with anyone, I didn't know if you dated, so I took a chance," he continued with a chuckle, "I'm really glad you agreed to go with me tonight," he said.

"I'm really glad you asked me too Paul," I told him with a smile. He squeezed my hand and smiled at me as we walked up to Jake's house. My heart began to beat fast, I had to hide this considering Paul, could hear how fast my heart beat picked up, he looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Fine, I just don't do well around a lot of people," I lied, he smiled and leaned over to my ear, I could smell his scent, he smelled of cinnamon and pine, and with just his scent it calmed me.

"Don't worry I'll be right by your side all night If you wish," he said and held my hand up in front of us and continued, "if you feel over whelmed grab my hand and squeeze," he told me. I smiled at how comforting he was being, this was a side of Paul that his pack mates didn't often see I could tell, and I thanked the gods that he was with me tonight and I was sure I would be squeezing his hand a lot tonight and it wouldn't be for the same reason he thought it was for. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles once again, and gave me a soft grin and looked lovingly into my eyes. Then knocked on the door. I took a deep breath.

The door opened and Lizzy stood there with a huge smile on her face.

"Bella, Paul, come in," she said, as she grabbed me and hugged me. "Paul I'm so glad you got Bella out of that house for a change," she said, looking at Paul then to me, "come on everyone is out back," she said, as we followed her out to the back yard.

As we went out the back door, I seen that the entire pack and their imprints were out there, as well as a few elders, Billy, Sue Clearwater and Tatika sat around the table as they looked over at me. Then I seen him, he turned and walked over to us, he wrapped his arms around Lizzy and pulled her to him, as I grabbed Paul's hand, Paul looked at me and loosened his hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him, as Jake noticed and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Hey, guys, glad you could make it," he said as he looked between me and Paul, I knew he was trying to figure out why Paul had his arm around my shoulder, but the thing of it was I could hear his mind.

" _What the fuck…when did they start dating? Hope she knows what she's getting into, if she could only read his mind she would see what we all must listen to while on patrol, his constant whining over Bella, geesh…she's too good for him, if he hurts her I will tear him to pieces,_ he said in his mind. I thought it strange, I knew I could call him when we were together before the merger, but that should have stopped afterwards. I didn't understand this and there wasn't anyone I could ask about it, oh sure I could call on the Great Spirit but I didn't want to do that for something so trivial. So, I just closed my mind to his and focused on Paul.

"Thanks for inviting me Jake, Lizzy," I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're Lizzy's sister your family, you're always welcome here any time," he said. I nodded my head.

"Thanks," I said, then looked at Paul, he looked at me.

"Okay then…Bella let's get you something to eat," Paul said as he led me over to the table where all the food sat. After we filled our plates we sat down on one of the logs that Jake had sitting along the back of his yard that lined the woods, Paul handed me his plate and asked me to hold it while he went to get us drinks. I sat there looking around at everyone; they all seemed to be having a nice time. I glanced over to see Jacob staring at me, I smiled at him and he returned the smile, but his face took on a puzzled look once again. I closed out his mind I didn't want to hear what he was thinking. _Damn imprinting, it must have been one thing I over looked when we merged the worlds together, but the Thunderbird would have thought about that, unless imprinting is beyond any magic or powers, but then again, I remember Jake saying that with Lizzy and my D.N.A. being the same, he would be attracted to me anyway. I just have to keep my mind on other things that's all, don't think of Jake, don't think of Jake,"_ I kept telling myself.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to find Paul standing over me.

"Umm…yeah," I said as I took my drink from Paul and handed him his plate. We sat and ate in silence, as Paul looked over at me every now and then. We walked around a bit and talked to some of the pack, mostly Jared and his imprint Kim. He and Paul were closer than they were with the others and the others kept their distance when it came to Paul, they loved keeping their heads which I heard Paul say a few times he was going to rip off if they didn't mind their own business, I giggled as Paul looked at me and smiled. We talked to the elders as well for a few minutes, even Tatika asked me if I was alright…I assured him I was fine, he looked at me as if he knew something, but I knew it wasn't possible.

Paul pulled me to him after we had been there a few hours and asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him. I agreed. _Anything to get me away from this place,_ I thought to myself.

We walked to the beach hand in hand and I slipped my shoes off wanting to feel the sand between my toes, I breathed in the sea air as Paul chuckled.

"You like it here don't you?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Yes, yes, I do, I love the beach, its sooo…" I didn't get to finish.

"Calming," Paul said. I looked at him and chuckle.

"Yeah…calming," I told him, surprised he knew what I meant.

"Bella…can I talk freely with you?" he asked. I looked at him afraid of what he was going to say, I nodded my head.

"Sure Paul, what's up?" I asked.

"Bella, I care a lot about you, I mean… really a lot about you," he said. I smiled.

"Yeah, I know," I told him, he looked at me confused, and then realized what I could do.

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, "I guess you do," he continued. "Then you know how I really feel about you, do you have a problem with that?" he asked. I stared at the ground. I knew I would never be with Jake again, and that I was pregnant. I could do it on my own I knew that, but here was Paul, he loved me, yeah, I could lose him to his imprint, but that didn't bother me, what was bothering me was that I was an Ancient, a creature that had to hold herself high in the presence of her children and this tribe was my children, could I do this to Paul? Could I be with this man and make others think that he was the father of this child I carried? No…I couldn't do that, but at least he would be in my life. I wouldn't have to lie about it. I just had to not say anything at all, would that be lying? Was that wrong? As long as I didn't lie to Paul, I thought it would be alright, wouldn't it? I looked up at Paul, and smiled at him.

"No Paul, I haven't got a problem with that, I like you…a lot," I told him. He smiled at me.

"Then can I see you more, I mean like a boyfriend," he asked. I seen him take in a breath and hold it. I giggled.

"Of course, Paul, I would love to start seeing you as my boyfriend," I told him. He let out the breath he was holding and pulled me into his chest, he stared me in the eyes then softly placed his lips to mine, it was enjoyable, he had a lot of passion for me, I could do this, he would be the distraction I needed to steer away from Jake. I had no other choice now, so I returned his kiss, as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his tongue stroked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him and our tongue's dance together. I heard him moan in pleasure, he lips pressed against my neck and traveled down to my shoulder leaving soft kisses as he went, he nibbled on my ear.

"Bella, Bella, you've made me the happiest man in the world he whispered. Then found my lips again, kissing me more passionately, when we finally ended our kiss I looked up at him.

"Paul, I really need to get home now," I told him. Hoping I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Okay baby," he said as he led me to my front door hand in hand, he pulled me to him, and kissed me once again with passion.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he whispered. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Good-night baby, sleep well," he whispered, and gave me one quick soft kiss on my lips, he smiled at me as I went into the house as he ran and got into his truck and drove away.

I closed the door and locked it and was making my way to my room, when I heard Charlie.

"Bella, did you have a good time?" he asked. I looked over to see Charlie sitting watching the game on television.

"Yeah dad, it was nice," I told him.

"Nice…it looked more than nice to me," he said. I looked to the window and realized dad could see me from his chair by simply looking out the window, then I wondered if he set the room up like it was just for that purpose. I blushed as I looked over at my father.

"Ummm… yeah, I had a good time dad," I told him, as I started walking to my room, I heard Charlie chuckling as I closed the door to my room. I changed clothes into a pair of white sweat pants and a large tee-shirt, and climbed into bed. I laid there and thought about Paul. I needed to tell Paul it wouldn't work. I just couldn't do this to him, it wouldn't be fair to him, it was eating me up, but he looked so happy, arggg…I guess I could still see Paul, but I had to tell him about the baby, let him make the choice, all he could do is tell me he didn't want to see me any more…right? I sighed. I would tell him the father was someone who would never be in my life any more. Whether Paul accepted it or not I would still raise it on my own.

What if Paul gets upset about it? Why did I care what he thought? _Because you're a human being you idiot_ , I knew I would never love Paul I was Jake's imprint, could I ever even have a relationship with another man? After all Jake is with another woman, _well that's not fair, of course he could be with her, she's your sister, same D.N.A. remember…_ I don't know I could try I guess, what does anyone know about imprinting anyway, the do's and don'ts, I guess we'll find out won't we.

Paul and I started seeing each other a lot between him running patrol and working for Sam with Sam's construction business and me working with Tatika and Leah, we actually were together a lot. I still hadn't told Paul about the baby, I was afraid to bring it up, can you imagine the all-powerful Ancient afraid to tell Paul I was pregnant, but I knew I had to and the time had come we were alone in the house, Charlie was working the late shift and Paul and I were cuddling on the sofa watching a movie, I looked over at Paul, he noticed me staring at him.

"What?" he said. I smiled at him.

"Paul, we need to talk I told him. He looked at me puzzled and sat up and pressed his lips together.

"Are you going to break up with me?" he asked concerned.

"NO! I mean you might want to break up with me once I tell you something," I told him, he looked at me more confused than ever.

"What is it honey?" he asked, pulling me on his lap and holding me tight, I laid my head in the crook of his neck.

"Paul…before you and I started seeing one another, I was with this guy, we're not together anymore and we haven't been for a long time now, but there's something you need to know," I told him.

"Okay…what do I need to know?" he asked.

"Paul…ummm…I'm pregnant," I told him. He looked at me and his jaw dropped, he turned as white as a sheet, he pulled me off his lap and jumped up and began to pace the floor, stopping every now and then and looked at me, then proceeded to pace again.

He stopped and stared out the window. "Does he know you're pregnant?" he asked.

"No…"

"Are you going to tell him, I mean would it make a difference to him?" he asked.

"No… he will no longer be in my life, I intend to keep the child, he won't be in my life ever again," I told him.

"I see…" he said, looking at me. I could see the hurt on his face and I felt awful. "I need to think about this Bella…I got to go," he said, he walked over to me and kissed my forehead, "I'll call you later," he said, as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Paul," I called to him before he walked out the door, he stopped.

"Yes?" is all he said, and didn't turn to look at me.

"I…please don't tell anyone about this yet, I wish to keep it a secret for as long as possible," I told him.

"Sure…I understand," he said as he left. I knew he wouldn't take it well, but what was I supposed to do? Tell him it was Jake's baby? He doesn't remember because I merged this world with the other and made everyone forget what was going on at the time, this was my problem, and if Paul was going to be with me it was his too, well… the baby anyway, he would never know about the merger.

It had been a week since I had heard from Paul. I didn't know what to think…I figured that he just couldn't handle the part of me being with another man and being pregnant with said mans child, and he just moved on, I just wished he would have respected me enough to tell me instead of letting me wonder what he was thinking. It was getting late; Charlie was working late again, so I turned off the television and was headed to bed when there came a knocked at the door.

"Who in the world would be out this late at night," I said to myself, I opened the door.

"Paul?"


	24. Chapter 24

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

A/N: Please don't give up on me yet…Jake and Bella aren't through yet…huggs.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

ALONE AGAIN.

* * *

"Who in the world would be out this late at night," I said to myself, as I opened the door.

"Paul?"

"Hey Bella, I know it's late, but can we talk?" he asked, I looked at him and seen the hurt on his face, and I felt so sorry for him.

"Sure…come on in," I told him. We walked into the living room and sat on the sofa and I turned to Paul as he composed himself before he began.

"Ummm…I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you Bella, I've been going nuts trying to figure this thing out," he said.

"Paul…it's okay I understand, it's not your baby and it's okay if you don't want anything to do with me. I knew it was a possibility that you wouldn't want to stay with me after you found out, and I do understand, you've been a good friend to me and you don't have to stick around," I said as he cut me off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I never said I didn't want to stick around…just let me finish before you start jump to conclusions okay?" he said. I nodded my head and let him finish.

"Okay…at first yeah…it pissed me off. I didn't want to raise another man's child especially if he didn't know about the kid and me raising it…but the longer I was away from you the more I missed you, I can't not be around you Bella, I love you, I have since that time at Jake's, the first time remember…? If being with you with another's mans child is the only way I can be with you then so be it, I'll stand by you and be with you through it all, being a father means more than just getting woman pregnant, it's what that man does after it's born that make him a father. I'll be there for you Bella if you'll have me," he said. I looked at him, as the tears flowed down my cheek, I was in shock, he really offered to be my baby's father, oh god…can I let him do that?

I let what he said run through my mind, my life with Jake is done, as the fear and the hurt ran through me all at once, did I want this? Could I let Paul be the father of Jake's baby? Now I had to make a decision, why didn't I think of this before?

I knew why, I figured that Paul would run. I thought he wouldn't want to be around me when he found out I was pregnant with another man's child. It never accrued to me that he would want to be the father of another man's child. I looked over at Paul who looked at me puzzled. I must do this now, he's waiting, I don't want him to think I didn't want him to be the father, and I knew that's what he thinks, I was taking too long to reply to what he just said.

"Bella," he said, I looked at him again. I did the first thing that came into my head, I flung myself at him and held on tight, he grabbed me and chuckled as he hugged me tighter. "I love you," he said. I couldn't answer him; I can't lie to him about that, not about that. I don't love him. I love Jake…I will always love Jake.

I pulled away as the tears flowed and kissed him hard and long, he moaned into my lips, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room and laid me on the bed and laid down next to me, our kiss became more intense, his hand explored every inch of my body. I didn't love him but he made every one of my senses stand at attention he made me feel wanted, alive, until I began to hyperventilate, my chest began to hurt, I felt like I was dying. I sat up and I couldn't catch my breath, the pain was unbelievable it felt as though someone was reaching into my chest and pulling my heart out, was I having a heart attack? It felt that way, like someone was sitting on my chest.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Paul asked jumping up and held me to his chest.

"Can't breathe, need water," I forced out finally. He ran and brought back a glass of water I drank some of it as I sat there as the pain started to decrease. I looked over at Paul…"I'm sorry," I told him.

"It's okay, you want me to take you to see a doctor?" he asked, as he moved my hair from my face and rubbed little circles on my back, clearly worried about me.

"No…thank you Paul…I'll be fine," I told him, as I lay back on the bed.

"You want me to leave so you can rest?" he asked. I looked at him. I couldn't chase him away not after all he was willing to give up to help me.

"No…but could you lay here with me until I fall asleep?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Sure, honey," he said as he lay behind me and spooned with me holding me tight in his arms. I fell asleep after awhile with the feeling of Paul's warm body behind mine.

When I woke the next morning, he was gone. I rolled over and seen a note lying on the side table next to the bed, I picked it up and read it.

 _Bella,_

 _You scared the life out of me last night, I will be over tomorrow and we are going to see a doctor, you need to see one anyway due to your pregnancy, I hope you slept well, I love you baby, with all my heart, just know I'm there for you for as long as you need me._

 _Yours forever Paul._

Paul kept his word, he was there for me throughout my pregnancy. Everyone thought that my baby was Paul's and not once did he tell anyone any different. I felt the guilt get stronger day by day, but he was right about one thing, any man can make a baby, but it took a real man to be a father, and Paul was a real man. I'm not saying Jake wasn't a real man or even that he wouldn't make a great father, but he didn't know, he would never know, and that broke my heart, but it had to happen this way.

Paul and I were together, you never ever saw one of us without the other, the only problem was every time we tried to make love it ended the same way, I couldn't figure it out, until one day, Paul asked me about the baby's father, he asked if he was one of the pack. I asked him why he thought that, he told me when you're an imprint it is impossible for either one to have sex with anyone other than their imprint. I looked at him. I didn't want to lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth either, so I said the only thing I could say.

"Maybe in another world," I told him. He didn't understand what I was talking about, but he didn't push it either. He stayed by my side, no matter what.

The day I delivered the baby, he was there he held my hand, he even cut the cord. Paul's face glowed proudly as he carried my son to me after they cleaned him up, he handed him to me and I looked into my son's eyes and I seen Jake eyes looking back at me, my son looked exactly like Jake. I know Paul seen this but he didn't say a word. He knew about imprinting and he knew that Lizzy and I carried the same D.N.A.

I know he thought Jake cheated on Lizzy and that I slept with my sister husband. Not only that but what would the people think if they seen him? They'll think Jake cheated as well. That will put him in a bad place. He was Alpha and Chief of his tribe. It will make him look bad to his people.

Everyone thought it was Paul's child, not only would they think I cheated with my sister's husband but I cheated on Paul as well, what a mess, I thought. I could see it in Paul's face, but he didn't say anything he stood by my side and just stared at the baby his jaw clinched tight.

"It's not what you think," I told him. After I seen his face when he looked at the baby, and I knew what he thought.

"It doesn't matter what I think," he said.

"Doesn't it?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I've done worse," he said, as he looked out the window, I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"It's not what you think Paul," I said again.

"Then tell me what I think Bella, seeing that you know me so well," he said a little aggravated.

"I didn't sleep with Lizzy's husband," I told him. He looked at me, and shook his head.

"He looks just like him Bella," he said. The tears began to flow.

"I swear to you…I didn't sleep with Lizzy's husband Paul," I told him again. I wasn't lying, I didn't sleep with my sister's husband but I couldn't tell him there were two worlds and I merged them together. I didn't think it would matter when the time came, when Paul wanted to know who the baby's father was, but it did. I cared what he thought, and it bothered me that he thought I slept with my sister's husband. He just stared at me.

"It's okay Bella, please just drop it, okay?" he asked. I dropped my head, he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up to look into his eyes, he wiped away my tears with the pads of his thumbs. "You're supposed to be happy, you just had a baby," he said, then kissed me softly on my lips, then smiled at me. I knew he still thought that the baby was Jake's, I don't think anything I could say would change his mind, but for now he let it go, I could see the hurt on his face and how hard he was trying to cover it, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I really never thought about it," I told him. He looked at me curiously.

"All this time and you haven't even thought of a name?" he asked. I chucked.

"No…not even once," I told him, he laughed.

"Well don't you think you better think of one, we can't go around for the rest of his life calling him baby or boy," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'll think of one," I told him.

"Well half the tribe is out in the waiting room, I guess I had better let them know that our son is born," he told me. I smiled at him and nodded as he softly kissed my lips and went out to let everyone know that we had a son.

I sat there thinking looking down at my son, trying to figure out what I was going to do, the baby looked just like Jake. I knew that half the tribe would think the same thing Paul did, and so would the pack. I started to become scared. How was I going to explain this?

"What are we going to do little guy? I asked him. He just looked up at me with his father's beautiful eyes. Looking into his eyes made everything seem miniscule for the moment.

Just then Paul walked in he had a look on his face I had never seen before; his face was sort of blank and pale looking.

"Paul…are you okay?" I asked him, he looked at me or through me I should say. "Paul,"

"Bella…oh god, how can I tell you this," he said as he sat down next to me on the bed. "Of all days…why today?" he said again.

I looked at him confused, I reached over and touched his hand, and I seen it all. He jerked his hand away when he figured out what I was doing. He stood up and paced back and forth and then stopped and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry," he kept saying.

I knew it would happen, I just didn't think it would be so soon.

Paul went out to tell everyone about our son. Jake and Lizzy wasn't here. Lizzy was having problems with her pregnancy and Jake had stayed with her at home because the doctor put her on complete bed rest, but Jake's sister came home to help out with their dad Billy and around the house because Lizzy couldn't do it anymore or at least until the baby was born.

Rebecca came to the hospital with Sue and Emily, when Paul went out to tell everyone about the baby, he laid eyes on Rebecca and imprinted on her. Did it bother me? I'd have to say yes. I didn't think it would. From the start, I knew it was possible, but I was getting used to having Paul around.

Paul had become my best friend, although we touched each other more like we were a couple and Paul wanted more than I could give him, that all changed within seconds. Once Rebecca and Paul laid eyes on one another all ties were broke between Paul and myself, yes, I was upset, but I was also happy for him, I wanted only the best for Paul, now he could have the relationship he deserved.

I looked at him as he stood there in shock, he was worried about my feelings, and he was scared that he had just broken me.

"Paul…come here baby," I told him as I put my hand out and he took it as he sat down next to me.

"It's okay Paul, I understand…yes I am upset but not the way you think, I love you as a friend a best friend, I only want you to be happy Paul and I know you will be with Jake's sister, she'll love you the way that I can't," I told him as he looked up at me and stared me in the eyes.

"Really?" he said, "but…what about the baby? I want to be part of his life Bella," he said.

"Paul…he isn't your child. I understand that you have grown close to him, I would never keep him away from you if that's what you want, you and Rebecca can be his god parents, you can see him whenever you want," I told him.

"You mean your okay with all of this?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Yes…Paul, go, be happy," I told him. He frowned at first then his frowned turned into a smile, he nodded his head.

"I do love you Bella," he said, I nodded.

"I know," I told him. He reached down and kissed the baby's head and softly kissed my lips then turned and left. I looked down at the baby.

"Alone again E.J." I told him. Well I guess you have a name now hu… Little guy?" I put glamour on the birth certificate to anyone who looked at it or read it they would see Eli Joseph Swan, when it really read, Ephraim Jacob Black.

I didn't allow for visitors today and after awhile they all headed home. I was released the next day. I didn't tell anyone I was going home except for Charlie who picked me up from the hospital and took us home, as the days went on a few people came by to see E.J. I knew there was no way I could stop people from seeing him, so I allowed them to visit, they all looked at him a little funny but I let it slide, I let them think what they wanted to, there were a few that asked if he was Jake's child and I just told them the truth, I never slept with Lizzy's husband and they would come back with, is Paul related to Jake? I just looked at them and laughed.

Of course, Billy wondered more than any of them, not only did the child look like Jake but E.J. made him think out of the box, but he never said anything at least to me, I'm sure he had a few words with Jake, but of course Jake would deny it, because in his mind he and I were never together.

"I was worried about Lizzy I had seen her a few times since she was ordered to stay in bed. Sue came over to sit with E.J. while I went to visit her, she was ecstatic to see me. I sat on the side of the bed and tried to put on a happy face for her, but she looked like death warmed over. We talked for awhile and finally she fell asleep. Jake came in with a worried look on his face.

"How is she," he asked as he sat on the other side of the bed and picked up her hand and kissed it and once again my heart sank. I lowered my head and tried to hide the sadness in my eyes. Jake was so distraught over Lizzy's weakness. He wasn't sleeping, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was pale, I knew he loved her she was his imprint, it was wrong yes, we knew this from Ephraim journal, well I knew it, but there was nothing I could do, there was no way he would believe me and who was I to say anything? If I told him he would automatically figure I was lying thinking I wanted him, which I did, but as I said there was nothing I could do about it.

No one besides me had ever talked to a Great Spirit, since Jake's great-grandfather talked to Taha Aki. It was in the journals, but they hadn't been out since I merged the two worlds together. Yes, I could prove it by finding the journals and show them to Jake and the Elders but why would I do that? I wouldn't, that would only cause pain to Lizzy and Jake. For my own happiness? Yes, I loved Jake I needed Jake, but no…not even for that, my only want in life was to make my son happy as well as the man I loved, and if he was happy where he was then that's all that mattered to me, even if it was with my sister, and right now he was in pain due to my sisters growing weaker as the baby developed in her body. I closed my eyes and called on the magic. I opened my eyes. I seen Jake look at me as he lowered his head and put his lips on my sister's hand and let me do what he knew I was doing.

I began to chant, I placed my hand on Lizzy's heart, "Helio," I said three times and closed my eyes and chanted over and over, I could feel the power flow from my body into hers, when I opened my eyes, Lizzy was looking at me with a smile, and Jake had tears in his eyes at how well she looked after I did the healing chant. I lowered my head and let the magic descend into my body. I looked back at my sister and she looked so much better.

"Thank you, Bella," she said, I nodded. We talked for awhile and I left her to rest, I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room, Jake caught up to me.

"Bella…" he called as I turned to look at him. He had a huge grin on his face, he grabbed me and hugged me, and the tears began to flow as the electricity from his touch went through my body, and I pushed away from him in a hurry, and yelled.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, wiping away the tears.

"What's wrong…what did I do?" he asked as he took one step away from me. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't like to be touched, you know that," I told him.

"Yeah, but I've touched you before, I…I'm sorry," he said.

"No…its okay, I'm sorry, it's just since the baby's been born, I haven't been, well I just don't like to be touched, I told him. He looked at me sadly.

"Bella…I'm so sorry about Paul and the imprint with my sister. Imprinting is…well it can be cruel in some cases. Paul should have known better than to get involved with someone. He knew the consequences and to imprint right after the baby…I…I'm just so sorry," he said.

"No Jake, I knew the consequences just as much as Paul did. I'm happy for him. I only wanted him to be happy and he is, that's fine with me." He looked at me confused, and in awe of my strength, I chuckled. "I'm fine Jake truly," I told him.

"Well…I'm glad. Anyway, I wanted to thank you for helping Lizzy," he said.

"Jake, she's my sister…of course I would have helped her, I hate to see her in pain and so weak," I told him. "I would have you happy as well, I know how much you love her, if I can help either of you, I will always be here for you," I told him. He looked at me and smiled. "I got to go Sue has the baby and I must get back to him, if you need anything please let me know," I told him. He nodded his head.

"I will. How's the baby?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"He's great, growing like a weed," I told him.

"Good, I'll have to get over there to see him," he said with a smile. I looked at him as I lost my smile, I swallowed hard and raised my eyebrows.

"I've got to go, let me know if you need anything," I told him again. I said good-bye and left.

The days' past. Paul was happy with Rebecca and forgot all about us, oh he stopped by now and then to see the baby but that stopped after awhile, which I figured he would.

Lizzy wasn't getting any better I had went over every couple of days to heal her and it would last those two days and I had to do it again.

Jake began to worry more, so much so that Sam was taking over the pack, being Beta he knew Jake was worried about Lizzy and he stayed with her all the time now.

I would take care of my son with Charlie's help. I had told Charlie about what has happened. I had too, he was guessing I had done something to change things. He could see how I reacted to Jake and with the baby looking more like Jake, he just figured it out, him and his cop instincts. I sat down with him and explained it all. He took it well, and when I told him that he couldn't tell a soul, he understood. He hated the fact that I was the one who had to suffer, but he agreed that no one should ever find out.

He helped me with the baby as much as he could. Charlie also knew about the wolves, he said that he would have to be stupid not to believe in the supernatural world when his daughter was an Ancient, and he also said he wouldn't tell anyone that he knew. My dad, super cop… I laughed at the sentiments.

A few weeks later, I was in the kitchen making formula for the baby, when I heard a knock at the door." I went to answer it, and when I opened the door, Tatika was there.

"Hello Bella, can I come in there are many things we must talk about," he said.


	25. Chapter 25

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

A/N: Please don't give up on me yet…Jake and Bella aren't through yet…huggs.

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

THE TRUTH COMES INTO LIGHT

* * *

It surprised me that Tatika had come to visit me, I led him in and we sat on the sofa facing one another.

"So…what brings you here this morning?" I asked him.

"Am I not welcome to visit the mighty Ancient?" he said with a chuckle.

"Of course, your welcome Tatika, it's just you've never come to my house before, you usually send for me or I come to see you," I told him, with my own chuckle.

"Yes, my child, I was only teasing you…but there is a matter I wish to talk to you about," he said, in a serious tone.

"Don't tell me there's something coming again?" I asked a little nervous. He laughed out loud.

"No child nothing is coming, but there is a matter that will need your assistance and soon," he said.

"I don't understand Tatika, what exactly are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Before I tell you, you must understand that when things were, how I can explain this," he said, and then continued, "Bella, I know you think that everyone was changed when you and the Great Spirit merged the two worlds together as one, but I was the exception, the Great Spirit left me with my memories, she left them to me so as to watch over things to make sure it stayed true, she did this not to disrespect your abilities, but as they say two set of eyes are better than one," he said.

I looked at him shocked, here I thought I was the only one living this nightmare, when Tatika was there watching over things with me, I let out a breath that I had been holding, which seemed like forever or at least since the two worlds were merged. I was not alone any longer, and I almost cried when a sense of relief washed over me. I smiled at Tatika.

"Why didn't you come to me before today? It would have been so much easier to handle if I knew someone was there that knew the truth besides me?" I asked him.

"The Great Spirit wanted it this way, I wasn't to come to you unless something was going to happen that you haven't seen, and there is something about to happen, and because you are so close to the situation, you cannot see what is in front of your eyes," he said.

I looked at him concerned, "What exactly are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Did you know that Lizzy is having her baby as we speak?" he asked. I looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"No…! Why didn't someone let me know…? I must go to her," I yelled jumping from the sofa and running to the phone to call someone to sit with E.J. but before I could reach the phone Tatika stopped me.

"Bella…Wait…! He yelled," I turned to look at him, "Come child, we must talk before you leave," he said.

"Tatika…I understand we need to talk but I must get to my sister," I told him.

"No child…it is already too late," he said, I looked at him, his words scared me, it sent a shiver through my body.

"W…What are you saying Tatika?" I asked reluctantly, I began to shake; I wrapped my arms around myself to help with the coldness I felt, more in fear than in coldness, I was afraid of what he was about to tell me.

"I am sorry child, I know you didn't see this coming, but Lizzy didn't survive the birth of Jacob's and her child," he said. I looked at him in shock, the tears weld up in the corner of my eyes and over flowed down my cheeks, my mind went blank for a few seconds trying to come to term with the realism of what he just told me, my sister is dead, why didn't I feel it, she is part of me an identical twin, was I so wrapped up in my own world that I didn't see or feel it coming on, yes I healed her, then it hit me.

"Oh God…I could have saved her…why didn't Jake call me, I could have saved her," I said repeatedly.

"No child…not even you could have saved her," Tatika told me, I looked at him.

"What are talking about? Of course, I could have, I could have healed her like I have a hundred times since she's had problems with her pregnancy," I told him.

"That's the point my child…you have healed her so many times but it didn't take, you should have only had to heal her once, but you had to do it several times, it was her time Bella, but it is not her I have come here to talk to you about," he said. I looked into his eyes once again, fear over took me again, now what, I didn't think I could handle any more, the great Ancient couldn't handle any more, what kind of superior being am I? that I can't handle this sort of things, I could move mountains, merge worlds, but when it came to my family, I couldn't handle the emotional things, I was disgusted with myself, I dried my tears and straightened my back and stood strong. Tatika seen this and smiled, without saying a word he crossed his arms and waited, as thoughts raced through my mind.

"Jake…Jake would need me, not as his imprint but as an Ancient…he would need healed, taken care of, in Jake's eyes Lizzy was his imprint, she was dead, Jake would be crushed," I said as Tatika listened and a smile formed on his face, you could see the proud vibes coming from him, me as his student, he uncrossed his arms.

"You know what you must do," he said as he rose from the sofa and walked to the door, he turned to me and smiled once again, "If you need me you know where I will be," he said as he left my house. I walked to the phone and called Sue, she agreed to come to the house and keep watch over E.J. I readied myself to go to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital and asked the desk nurse about Lizzy, she asked if I was family, I looked at her clearly seeing that she hadn't laid eyes on Lizzy, if she had she would have seen the resemblance between the two of us. I told her who I was and she told me that she hadn't made it, which I knew already, I asked where her husband was she gave me directions to the waiting room and the floor they would be on. I ran to where she directed me, Jake wasn't in the waiting room; I searched the floor looking for where my sister would have been. I found Billy sitting in the hallway, his head in his hands as he wept. I placed my hand on his shoulder, as he looked up at me with red swollen eyes; he gave me a look of sorrow not for him but for me with it being my sister. I stooped down beside his chair, he grabbed my hand as I blocked out what I didn't want to see from Billy.

"Bella I am so sorry…" he said, the words of his sincerity touched my heart as a single tear ran down my cheek, as I fought for control, yes Lizzy was gone, but my one concern wasn't for her right now it was for Jake, he needed me and I needed to find him.

"Thank you, Billy, where is Jake?" I asked him, he looked at me; he looked around before he spoke, and I could see he wasn't thinking clearly, I gave him a few seconds to think about the question I asked.

"Umm…he was…no," he said shaking his head then looked up to me with worry, "he ran off, I don't know where he went, he was sooo…hurt…lost…" he said hunting for the words to fit what Jake was feeling, clearly not finding the right words. I let loose of his hand and walked over where my back was against the wall and closed my eye, I let my mind do the work of hunting Jacob.

" _Jacob…can you hear me?"_

" _Bella leave me alone."_

 _"Jacob, I can help you, let me heal you."_ I begged.

 _"Get out of my head Bella; I just want to be left alone,"_

 _"I hurt too Jacob, but my main concern right now is you, come home, let me heal you…please."_ I begged once again, but he didn't answer."

" _Jake what about the baby, are you just going to leave him to fend for himself?"_ I asked trying to make him see he had a son that needed him.

 _"Dad and you can handle him for awhile, I just need time Bella, please, just leave me alone for awhile."_

I tried to talk to him to beg him to come home and let me heal him, but he wasn't thinking clearly, he closed off his mind to me. I opened my eyes to see Billy staring at me. I sighed.

"Jake won't be home for awhile," I told him. He looked at me clearly upset.

"What about the baby? I can't take care of a baby, and Paul and Rebecca are away, I'm sure they'll be here as soon as they find out about Lizzy but its hard telling how soon they will get back," he told me.

"Billy, I will help in any way I can," I told him.

"There releasing the child tomorrow," Billy told me.

"I'll take him, until Jake comes home, I tried to get him to come home so I could heal him but he isn't in the right frame of mind right now and he isn't listening to me, so I can't heal him until he comes home," I told him. Billy sighed.

"Thank you, Bella," he said. "Let go talk to the doctor," he said, as we walked down the hall to find the doctor. He knew who I was and agreed to let me take the child home with me and he would release him tomorrow, I told him I would be there at 9 the next morning. Billy waited for me in the waiting room as I went to say my good-bye to my sister.

I walked into the room where my sister laid, she looked so peaceful, she would never know her child, or know how truly special she herself was, she would never know what I gave up just so her and Jake could have a life together. I felt as if everything I had done for Jake and Lizzy was in vane, why did she have to die, was it because she wasn't supposed to be with Jake, was it my fault? Yes, the imprint was a mistake, was it because I carried the same D.N.A. as Lizzy that Jake fell in love with her? Was it because he met her first? Was it because of my own selfish want of my sister to be in my life that I let her live? Should I have taken the advice of Tatika back when we were searching for answers to save the two worlds to let her die back then? No…I couldn't take the life of anyone much less my own sister, it was written by Jake's own great-grandfather that there would be another wrong imprint, and that it would cause misery, told to him by the Great Spirit Taha Aki. It was supposed to happen this way, it was no one's fault, it was written, as a tear flowed from my cheek.

"Look at us Lizzy…identical twins in love with the same man, only to have one of us die, how will I handle the fact that I lost a sister just to satisfy a prophecy, told to the chief of the tribe so many years ago. It's so not fair, but then again who said life was fair, I will care for your child Lizzy as if he were my own, this I promise you dear sister. I love you and will never forget what you gave to end this terrible prophecy. I wish it was the other way around dear sister, I would gladly give my life so you could live," I told her as I reached down and kissed her on her forehead, I swallowed hard and wiped the tears from my cheek and left the room, I walked to the waiting room where I left Billy and we headed home, I dropped him at his house telling him if he needed me he had my phone number, he thanked me and I went home to my own child.

Dad came in his eyes were red and swollen, he walked up to me and held me in his arms, he wept on my shoulder, although he never knew his daughter he grew to love her more in this past year than a life time would have allowed, I helped him to his room as he laid on his bed, letting me know he would be fine, I laid my hand on his chest and said the healing word and it did heal him, but something like this would take time even with the magic of healing. The house was dark, darker than it had ever been and it was due to the mourning of our loved one.

The next day I picked up Lizzy's child and brought him home, looking at him I could see once again, Jacob's eyes, he too looked just like Jake, two sons, brother's by two separate women, but still the same blood line, which made them brothers as much as Lizzy and myself were, though Jake didn't know that he has another son, one look at the two of them together, you would swear they were the twins, identical in looks as Lizzy and I were…mirror images, I sighed as I laid Lizzy's son next to my own.

"My God, there is no way Jake won't see this," I feared now what was going to happen, how was I to explain this without telling him the whole story, how could I explain, I had no words to explain, my mind was completely blank, I shook my head and vowed to worry about it when it happened, I was so tired, tired of hiding what had happened, tired of hurting for the lost of Jacob and now Lizzy… and the pain of what Charlie was feeling, my heart broke with the feeling that Jake was so upset that he was running from the pain he felt, I hoped he would come home soon and let me heal him.

Two weeks had passed and there was no sign or word from Jacob, I tried to reach him with my mind…but he still had me blocked so as not hear me, we had the funeral for Lizzy afraid to wait any longer for Jake to come home. I cared for Lizzy's child, he had never been named and the hospital was pressing me for a name telling me they needed one before they could register his birth. I felt it wasn't my place to name him. I asked Billy about it and he gave me permission to name his grandson. I wanted him to carry Jake's name and I'm sure that would have been Lizzy's wish as well, so I named him Jacob William Black, giving him Jake's name and William after Billy for his middle name. Yes, my son had Jacob's name as well but it was his middle name so there wouldn't be any confusion. Billy agreed to the name I had given his grandson and was happy that I gave him Jake's and his name.

"I had the boys lying on the bed feeding them, one bottle in each hand when the phone rang; Charlie carried the house phone to me.

"You have a phone call Bella," he said. I looked at him and at the boys, he smiled and picked up his grandson and took the bottle and walked out of the bedroom with him while I finished feeding Lizzy's son, I picked up the phone that laid on the bed next to me and brought it to my ear.

" _Hello."_

 _"Bella."_ The voice on the other end said, as I recognized the voice.

" _Jake…where are you?"_

 _"I'm at home."_

 _"Are you alright?"_ I asked.

" _Yes…I'm fine,"_ He said in a weary voice.

" _You don't sound alright,"_ I told him. " _Jake please let me come over so I can heal you."_ I begged.

" _No Bella, I'll come to you, I want to see my son,"_ he told me, my heart began to beat faster I feared what would happen if he seen the two boys together. With that he hung up the phone, I finished feeding little Jacob and put him into the crib, when I turned around Jake walked into the bedroom carrying E.J. my heart almost stopped. Jake looked at me.

"Bella," is all he said as he walked past me and laid, E.J. into the crib at the foot of little Jake, he looked at his son who laid at the other end and smiled, then his smile faded as he looked at my son then back to his own, with a confused look on his face he looked at me.

"Bella?"


	26. Chapter 26

**TRUE DIMENSIONS**

All characters belong to S.M. and twilight, but the plot is all mine…

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

JAKE AND BELLA TOGETHER AT LAST

EPILOGUE

* * *

"Bella?" Jake said with a confused look on his face then looked back at the two boys that lay in the crib. "What…? How…? Then looked back at me again. I swallowed hard.

"Jake…" I said trying to come up with an explanation. "It must be because Lizzy and I are identical twins and we share the same D.N.A." I told him.

"Why would Paul's son look like me though?" he asked. I turned and walked to my bed and sat down on the side of it, as my mind raced to think up something. Jake's eyes followed me, he walked over and sat on the other side of the bed still watching me.

"He's isn't Paul's son," I told him, as he looked at me more confused.

"I thought…I mean everyone thought that your child was Paul's," he said. I shook my head.

"No… Paul knew that my child wasn't his, he only wanted it to be his, well at least until he imprinted on your sister," I told him with a chuckle.

"I don't understand Bella, what are you saying? I've never been with you, how is this possible?" he asked. I took a deep breath as he said he had never been with me, I knew he thought that but to hear him say it took me by surprise, it made me sad and hurt all at the same time. He looked over at the boys and then back at me. "If not Paul, then who?" he said, I could see the wheels moving in his mind as he thought hard about what he was thinking, he looked up at me, he raised one of his eye brows like he had come to a conclusion, "Embry?" he said.

"Embry?" I said more surprised at his deduction, wondering why he would think that.

"Embry, why would you think my son belonged to Embry?" I asked.

"Embry is my cousin, maybe some of his D.N.A. matches mine and with you and Lizzy," he said as he cringed as he said her name, "maybe that's why they looked the same."

I looked at him, "I really don't want to get into who is the father of my child Jake, please," I told him. He looked at me surprised, he looked at the boys again and back to me, and nodded his head, but I could still see his wheel turning in his head. I got up and walked over to him and sat down in front of him, I could feel the pain rolling off him as he sat and looked at me as if I was Lizzy, I placed my hand on his chest over his heart, he put his hand over mine.

"Don't Bella," he said, as I ignored him, I shook my head and said the word, "Helio, Helio, Helio, while staring him in the eye, he closed his eyes as I felt the pain ease away, only the memory remained of his time with Lizzy, I removed my hand but he still held my hand, he intertwined his fingers with mine, and opened his eyes and stared at me.

"You look so much like her," he said, as his eyes glowed with love of her, I lowered my eyes not wanting him to look at me while he thought of her, I pulled my hand away from his and got up off the bed and turned and picked up the bottle that I just feed little Jake with and started to walk out of the room when Jake stopped me.

"Dad said you named him for me," he said as I turned to look at him.

"They were pressuring me for a name, I couldn't contact you, Billy said it would be okay if I went ahead and named him, I hope its okay with you," I told him.

"It's a perfect name Bella, thank you, I'm sorry I left you with my responsibility," he said. I shook my head.

"I understand Jake, you were hurting, I wish I could have got to you before you left the hospital, I could have healed you before you ran off," I told him.

"No Bella…I needed the time to myself, but I still should have thought about little Jacob," he said as he looked over at his son.

"He was no problem, I loved taking care of him for you," I told him as I exited my room and took the bottle to the kitchen and rinsed it out, when I came back to the room Jake was standing at my bookshelf, when he turned, his face was pale and a look of shock and puzzlement was spread across it. I looked at what he had in his hand, it was my copy of Pride and the Prejudice, and he held the piece of paper in his hand holding it out at me.

"What is this?" he asked, I swallowed hard I knew all the blood had ran out of my face when I seen what he held in his hand.

"It's a piece of paper Jake," I told him, he looked at it… his eyes were moving from side to side like he was trying to remember something, then he looked at me again.

"This is my hand writing," he said, "I don't remember writing this," he continued, I remained quiet not knowing what to say, he had found the paper he had left me right before I merged the two worlds together, he looked at the paper then at the boys, then back to the paper. He laid the book on the desk and kept looking and reading the small piece of paper he held in his hand, he was looking at the boys and back at the paper, he did this a few times then looked at me.

"Oh, my god…! Bella…!" he said as the piece of paper fell from his hands and slowly and softly fell in slow motion to the floor as it did the day I read it, Jake fell to the floor on his knees while looking at me, tears flowed down his cheek, "Bella…" he said again, he picked up the paper and read it once again but this time out loud, "I will love you till the day I die, that will never change, Jake." he read. He looked at me. "I remember…"he said, "I remember it all," he said.

I looked at him through my own tears, as I lowered my head, and sobbed.

"It's not possible, the Great Spirit fixed it so no one would remember," I told him through the sobbing and tears.

Jake got up and walked to me, he put his hand under my chin and raised it to look at him, he wiped away the tears, and softly kissed my lips, which caused me to sob harder he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me as he whispered into my ear.

"I remember Bella, I left you in the clearing with Tatika, I ran back here to leave you this message, before you merged the two worlds together, my god what you had to endure this last few months, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with my child Bella?" he asked.

"Why Jake, you wouldn't have remembered, no one remembered except for Tatika and me, and even I didn't know Tatika knew until he came to me two weeks ago," I told him. He pulled me tighter to him.

"I'm so sorry Bella; sorry you had to endure all of this alone," he said.

"It had to be, Jake, in order to save everyone, it had to be," I told him.

"I know honey, I will make all this up to you…I promise," he said.

"It's not your fault Jake…it was my decision," I told him.

"No honey…not you decision, you had no choice in the matter, it's what life threw at you, you are such a good person, you choice the worlds safety over your own personal feelings, maybe that's why I was able to remember, maybe the Great Spirit knew that Lizzy wouldn't live long after the joining of the two worlds, and she made it so I would remember, so we could be together again," he said. I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Will we be together again?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Yes…if you want to be with me," he said, questionably.

" I want to be Jake," I told him, as he kissed me once again but more passionately this time, when we ended the kiss he stared at me and smiled, then looked over at the boys, he walked us across the room as we stood next to the crib he looked at his sons, and smiled.

"They could be twins," he said, "Only difference is one's older than the other," he continued, "What does E.J. stand for?" he asked, I looked at him.

"Ephraim Jacob, I told him, he looked at me and smiled.

"How did you manage to keep his name a secret?" he asked.

"I put glamour on the birth certificate," I told him. He chuckled.

"What do other people see when they look at it?" he asked.

"Eli Joseph," I told him. He smiled.

"Well you can take off the glamour, he will carry his rightful name," he said, pulling me into his chest and hugging me tight. He laughed, "I have two fine boys," he said, as he continued to laugh.

"Jake…we have to becareful, I mean, all because you remember doesn't mean that everyone else does," I told him.

"I don't care what other people think Bella. I love you I want to share my life with you.

"When I first started to remember a few minutes ago… I thought about when you and I first met, remember? Back when this all started, when you and Charlie first walked into my house, that's the day I imprinted on you. I started to remember about us, it all fell back into place, I know I have the other Jake in here with me, but he is one with me now, he remembers everything I remember, at first it was like all confusion, like two different lives that I had lived, but as it all came to me, the part of us together, it all rolled together and became one, it became me the now me, the you and I together me.

I know I was with Lizzy up till recently, but it felt like it was the other Jake, A part of me misses Lizzy, but I felt like that when I first met you, remember, you told me you felt my loss when we first met. It wasn't long after that when I figured out that Lizzy was my false imprint after reading the journals. God…it feels like it was so long ago." He looked over at me. "Does any of this make sense to you?" he asked, I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah…it does," I told him. He smiled and sighed at the same time.

"But your right about what other people will think, I am chief of the tribe, I have a reputation to up hold, but it won't matter… they all know you are Lizzy's sister, they will only think we are consoling each other, they will think that we found each other through our mourning," he said. "You will move in with me, we'll tell Billy what happened, so he doesn't freak, he already thinks were having an affair anyway," he said with a chuckle.

"I thought he might confront you when he seen E.J." I told him, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he did, I thought he had lost his mind, but now that I see our son, I see why he thought what he did, once we tell him of the merging, he will be more understanding," he said. "What does your dad think?" he asked.

"I had to tell him, he was guessing the same thing, so he knows of the merging," I told him. He nodded his head.

"Good, let me help you get the boys ready and well go talk to Billy," he said. We did exactly that, and Billy wasn't surprised, I don't think anything surprises Billy with all that had gone on, and he did figure something was going on. He said he read the journals that he found in his room which must have been there before the merging. He wondered how they found their way to his room.

He was happy that things worked out the way they did, I did move in with Jake and we lived as a family, Lizzy left her money and the house to Jake and me, we remodeled the house here in La Push adding on two more bedrooms for the boys and made the rooms larger, we added a few upgrades to the house, we also vinyl sided the house but kept it red. "No one would recognize the house," Jake said, "if we changed the color," which I agreed, Jake also fixed up the garage so he could work out of it more easily, with a few upgrades as well.

We threw a bonfire at the house, and it was amazing the turn out every Elder arrived as well as the pack, they all came for a reason and Tatika made sure they all came, it was a surprise when we found out why it was so important to him that they all showed up, it seems as the Thunderbird had another plan other than what she had told me, and Tatika took the floor in the announcement.

"I have the honor to announce to Jake and Bella as well as everyone here what has happened," he said as he turned to Jake and me as we sat there holding our boys. "Bella, the Thunderbird had me in her confidence since the day of the merger," he said, I looked around to see the others, I couldn't believe he said that in front of everyone here.

"Don't worry child…they all know about the merger," he said, I looked at him with a furrowed brow, and then looked at Jake who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Bella, the Thunderbird knew that Lizzy would pass away very soon. She made it so that when she did pass that Jacob would start to remember. Once he did the others and when I say others I mean the pack and the Elders would remember as well. Of course, the rest of the tribe and the world will never know what happened, but as for us here tonight we all remember what you did, what you suffered through to make it possible. You saved two worlds Bella, with the help of the Great Spirit. We all owe you our lives, and we are honored to have you as part of our tribe, and I speak for everyone here when I tell you that you are loved by us all and we thank you for all you did for us," and with that he sat down and everyone started clapping, they all stood up and let me know how grateful they were with a standing ovation. The tears began to flow, Jake put his arm around me and pulled me too him and kissed my forehead.

I couldn't believe that everyone remembered with the help of the Thunderbird, in a way I was glad that they all remembered and I didn't have to keep it hidden any longer, well at least with those that I was close to. I was glad that the world didn't know, there are something's that the world just isn't ready to hear and the supernatural world is one of them. I love Jake and I was his true imprint the Great Spirit knew this and she made it possible for us to be together again as a family. Jake and I are happy and have been for quite some time. We live in Billy's house and I help care for him and we have dinners a lot so Charlie and I can be together since Lizzy passed, I didn't want to leave him alone.

Charlie also became closer to Billy they are always going fishing together something they both love to do. They also watch the games on television sometimes at Charlie's and other times here at the house, it's funny to watch them bicker at one another, you would think they had been best friends all their lives, which is fine by me. I'm glad they hit it off so well.

Jake and I were married last summer and he wanted to change E.J. last name to his, until he found out that he already had his last name, which made him the happiest man on the reservation. So, little Jake and E.J. are truly brothers not just half brothers because they have different mothers but they are what is called blood brothers, because Lizzy and I share the same D.N.A. which makes them closer to real brothers as you can get… were all happy and live together and survive here on the reservation.

The catastrophe is over and we deal with only the small things that pop up. I guess that would cover a lot considering the merging of two worlds being something of a great importance, but the problems we have are nothing like that anyway. The Cullens still live in Italy and run the vampires they still have a lot to handle their but I am still here if they need my help and I will go their if need be if I don't think they are handling it as I see fit, well, you can guess how that will end up.

The world is as it should be, everyone is happy and that's how it should be and it will be until the next time something comes up, and if that happens I will be here to handle that as well.

The end…


End file.
